The Return
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Canon through DH, Twenty five years after the war the world is doomed to destruction. Harry and Ginny risk all and head back in time 28 years. Can they change the future for the better?
1. Chapter 1: Turned Back Time

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_Totally canon, twenty five years after the battle the magical world is still suffering from the effects of Voldemort. Harry and Ginny find a time turner and end up back in time twenty seven years. Can they make the world a better place?_

_Harry and Ginny will stay a couple here, just a warning for that. There is going to be lots of violence and angst and all that good stuff. Harry will not hold back this time around, he is going to kill but that does not mean he is dark or evil, no he is a soldier here and as such he will do what he has to do to stop as much misery as he can. _

_Now I know quite a few people have been confused by the structure of the story. I apologize I did not explain fully what is going on. At the beginning of each chapter there will be an italicized portion, a paragraph before the main story begins. This is the portion of the future time, little snippets of what happened and why Harry and Ginny went back in time. Then the story of them back in time comes up, do hope that clears up a few things and again I do apologize for not putting this in before._

_ETA 12/07/2011_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter One: Turned Back Time:

_This has to work, we messed up this time, the world is not the one we fought to save…. Did we even fight to save the world? I fought Voldemort, maybe it should have been more…. Time turners are not meant to be used this way, you will die. Then we die, better to die trying than live in this cold world, maybe this time our prayers will be answered. …I am going with you, I will not be left behind this time... This one goes back months, but it has not been tested, it is just theory… 256 months give or take, end of fourth year… Are you ready? One, two, three…._

Quidditch World Cup August 1994:

Harry became aware of cheering, as his vision returned to him he looked around in surprise. He was early, nearly a year earlier than he had wanted, though that was a success, at least he was not eleven again and waking up in that _ruddy_ cupboard. He was not sure he could have stood seeing Petunia, he hated her so much, not for what she had done to him but to Dudley, his dear wife and their children. She had found out they were magical and Dudley was forced into hiding from his own mother. At the time of Harry going back in time Dudley lived in Grimmauld place more a prisoner as he could not go out for fear Petunia would find him. Harry was glad to be fourteen and not a scrawny eleven year old boy again. Still the world cup! Then it hit him, he could change things here, stun Winky and use the Imperious curse on Barty to force himself to turn himself in.

There had not been much of a plan going back, find the Horcruxes early, figure out how to get Severus to see him for him. Stop their classmates joining Voldemort, save as many lives they could, that sort of thing. He turned to see his friends, Ron was seated grinning as the players took the field, Hermione was unscarred and there was no haunted look in her eyes. Ginny, Ginny looked at him and smiled and winked, she had made it back! He was not alone and his love was here too! They would have to fine a time to talk, but not now, not here it was too dangerous. He had work to do and was going to take Barty Crouch down, this should help save some lives, and it would hopefully keep him out of the tournament. He did enjoy the game and cheered as Krum caught the snitch even though Bulgaria lost he was the star of the game.

"What a game!" Ron said, "that was amazing!"

"I agree, Krum really is amazing!" Harry replied as they got up after the presentation to leave, "can you excuse me? I have to use the toilet."

"Sure mate, don't get lost." Ron said.

Harry slipped off but did not go to the toilets, he followed the tiny form of Winky the house elf, once between some tents he pulled out his wand and stunned her then summoned the invisibility cloak and stunned Crouch before he ever even saw him. Then he put the Imperious curse on him to turn himself in and quickly walked away, satisfied with a job well done. He made his way back to the Weasley tents and joined in the celebrations there, one thing he did for Ron was replace the hundred pieces of Leprechaun gold with the real thing. His friend would never know the difference and would not "lose" any gold this time. He even managed to sneak real gold to Fred and George to replace the fake gold Ludo Bagman tried to pass off on them. It set him back six hundred galleons and took a major dent out of the bag of galleons he carried. He might have only been to his vault in Diagon Alley once but he could request money which he did, mostly for nutrient potions and wizard rations when he had to go back to his _loving _relations and they were not cheap at all.

He went to bed and was actually getting a decent night's rest when he was woke by screaming and shouts. He jumped up and dressed quickly, his years as an Auror drilled into him. He walked out the flap of the tent and saw the same sick scene as before, the muggles being toyed with, but then something changed, something was different he could feel it. He walked up and saw the muggles summoned and he turned his blood running cold as he saw Barty Crouch watching with an insane gleam in his eyes. Harry turned and saw the hooded, masked and robed death eaters turn and face each other. In some sort of sick and horrible irony there were an equal number of death eaters, he watched almost in slow motion as the death eaters cast the killing curse at each other and all fell dead. They fell to the ground dead and Harry screamed in rage, wand out he turned to Crouch.

"What did you do?" He screamed.

"What they deserved, they betrayed my master!" Crouch said, "they had to die!"

"No you will die now!" Harry screamed, "you bastard, you utter bastard!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Crouch shouted.

Ginny was running as she saw the killing curse head to Harry, someone was holding her back, someone was screaming and crying and she realized that was her. She saw Harry hit the ground lifeless and she screamed in horror and struggled to get free from Fred and George who were pale and holding her back. Aurors had Crouch who was laughing and others were removing the masks of the death eaters, she focused only on Harry and did not see the death eaters. She saw a young teen, slender pale with short white blond hair and gray eyes stagger to the dead body of one of the men, long white blond hair, pale skin lifeless gray eyes. He fell to his knees by his father's side, tears in his eyes. He closed his father's eyes and did not even wipe away the tears falling down his face. Barty Crouch was laughing and laughing and would not stop and Draco got up to face him tears streaming down his face but rage in his eyes.

"What is the matter baby Malfoy?" Crouch sneered, "miss your daddy? Don't worry you can join him soon enough!"

"You bastard, you killed them, you killed them all!" Draco snarled rage in his face, something that scared even Ginny as she had never seen him so angry.

"Yes, and it was so easy, snuck up on them a well place little curse and they were mine to do with as I chose and I chose to kill them, well my worthless father first. He dared keep me as a slave all those years, soon you all will pay!"

"_Sectumsempra_!" Draco screamed his wand out he slashed it hard at Crouch and the curse bit into Crouch's neck, said head rolled to the earth and the body of the death eater sagged to the ground, "go to hell you bastard!"

"What, was that Barty Crouch's son?" Fudge said walking up looking pale as he did so, "what happened here?"

He was filled in and Draco turned to where Harry still lay so still on the ground and fell to his knees at his side. He did not want Harry dead, not like this, sure Harry annoyed him but he did not want him dead! He had dropped his wand and refused to allow anyone to move him. He was sobbing but one could not blame such a normally proud young teen like him at such a time. He sobbed for his father mostly but there were a few tears for Harry Potter and what he meant to this world. Ginny was right by Harry now too sobbing and begging him to come back, that he could not die, that he was needed, that he was loved.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry came too slowly and sat up and realized he was naked. He wished for clothing, anything and was surprised to find a set of green robes near him. He drew them on and stood, he did not feel weary, but he did feel guilty. He should have known his curse would not work, that Barty Crouch would figure out a way out of it. It was his fault for the deaths of the death eaters, he had helped cause that. He looked around and saw he was in a meadow with woods around him. He heard a noise, the same crying sound he had heard before so long, or in the future ago. He walked to where the sound was and saw the flayed looking evil creature blind and unable to speak crying trying to stand but barely able to move from the curled position it was in.

"It was not your fault." A woman's voice said next to him. "You had the best intentions, but you are not to blame for their deaths."

"I am, they are dead because of me." Harry said turning to the woman, she had dark red hair, pale smooth skin and the same green eyes he had and she too was clad in green. "Mother? Mum I failed, I didn't stop him and I got all those people killed."

"No, you did not, none of it is your fault." Lily said taking Harry into her arms "you are such a brave one to do as you have done.

"He killed them son, not you, you have grown a bit." James said walking up.

"Dad, dad!" Harry said hugging his father, who was clad in robes of dark maroon, "I am not dead, I really am not?"

Harry would remember the time he spent with his parents for the rest of his life. He had a few hours with them and went over his life and what he had done in school. Lily was not happy with Petunia but strangely she defended Vernon. Of course that was due to the fact that Vernon did make sure he ate three times a day even if it was not "meals" and kept Petunia somewhat in check with Harry. Lily gave him a message to give to Severus and one to give to Dumbledore, Harry grinned at that, and James sputtered Harry could not say _that_ in front of the headmaster of all people! Finally after Harry had told all about his life and learned all about his parents, James admitted to being a real ass in school and sent a message along with Harry as an apology to Severus for how he had acted and treated him. The time came Harry could feel a tug and knew he had to go back, he wanted to stay, how he wanted to stay!

"You can't, you must go back." James said, "we don't want to see you here for another hundred years or so."

"You must be the only one to destroy the Horcruxes, but you know how and where they are." Lily said. "Oh and you know the prophecy I take it?"

"Yea, I know it."

"Good I love you, I am so lucky to have a son like you." Lily said kissing him on the forehead.

"We love you, remember that always." James said.

Harry tried to speak but his parents were going further and further away, and soon they were gone and all was dark. He felt the cool grass under him and an ache in his chest, he gave a great gasp and groaned. He heard a shriek by him and opened his eyes. On his right was lovely Ginny, her flaming red hair loose and wild, her brown eyes filled with tears and even her sprinkling of freckles on her nose and cheeks were pale. On the other was Draco Malfoy who was staring at him in shock and awe. Harry tried to sit up but realized that was not a good idea at the moment and so remained on the ground. He was very much aware how quiet it had gone as everyone was staring at him, then again he had just survived his second killing curse. He gathered not even a few minutes passed since he had been hit by his second killing curse.

"Do you know that really hurts." He grumbled, "Ginny glad to see you, but Draco what brings you here?"

"I, I thought you were dead, I don't want you dead, my father is dead, I killed Crouch." Draco said, "guess I will not see you at Hogwarts."

"Nonsense you think you will go to Azkaban my boy?" Fudge said, walking up looking pale and shaken "you did take out a death eater that well should not have been alive, very brave of you, should get a metal."

"I don't want a bloody metal minister I want my father back!" Draco snarled.

"Harry you should stay down." Arthur said coming up as Harry sat up, "well you er should not even be…"

"Alive, yea I know, whatever my mum did well it sure protects me from that curse." Harry said, not daring to bring up the prophecy "though it hurts like hell."

"Well we should get you home then." Bill said helping him up, "mum can take care of you."

"What about Draco here?" Charlie asked, "someone should get him home, I could."

"No, you will not, I will take him home." Severus Snape said walking up.

Harry put a hand to his head as if it hurt, he could not deal with Snape now, he was sure he would start crying as he remembered his death and the memories and his guilt. Severus was clad in robes as black as night with his long hair as dark as a raven's wing, his eyes like long dark tunnels. He looked down his long hooked nose at the teen before him and saw how pale he was. He said nothing to Harry and as gently as he could steered Draco from the campsite and with a crack Apparated him home.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry stood in the Eyeglass shop in Diagon Alley looking at himself in the mirror, he really did look better and Ginny was right before, or in the future, it still was strange to him to be back in time. He had endured Molly calling Poppy after she heard the curse Harry had survived yet again. After two days of rest Harry had managed to get to Diagon Alley as he really needed new glasses as the ones he was wearing were outdated by a few years. The cheery slight man who ran the shop had convinced him to get clear contacts that he would change out once a year and could keep in. Once done he needed to get some books for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes as he had dropped Divinization and Magical History as Divinization was bunk and he had learned more of History from books than class. McGonagall had signed off allowing this but in her letter warned him he would have to study hard and would have to be on par with his classmates by the end of the school year if he was to continue to his OWLs in those classes.

He put his hat back on as he left the Eye shop and headed to the bookstore. There he picked out more than a few books, he was going to leave when he saw a small trunk and picked it up. The shopkeeper gave it to him for only a few galleons and Harry was sure this was worth far more. He then had his purchases shrunk and went to get some new under clothing and socks, he was so frugal he would wait until next year to get jeans and such, he could wear his school uniform to Hogsmeade, most students did and he was no different. He went to collect his trunk, he had had two new compartments added, one was a two bedroom one bath apartment with a large room for a study or library and one compartment that was set up like a cell. He had plans for this compartment, though his trunk looked like a normal school trunk it had far more compartments than a normal school trunk would. He had when he had been eleven got a three compartment trunk, one for his school stuff, another for potions and the last for a wardrobe but what he used for storage.

His relations thought they locked his trunk up when he got home each summer, well not the last as he had the threat of his godfather over their heads. He had a decoy trunk, he knew full well they would lock up all his magical things and that included Hedwig. What they did not know is his real trunk was with him in his room and that Hedwig was not as confined to her cage as they would like. Though he was not fed well he had hidden in his trunk nutrient potions and Wizard meal bars, boring fare but it kept him fed and able to do his chores. He even got his homework done early and had secretly studied the muggle world, even at the age of eleven near twelve he did not fully trust Dumbledore. He had never told anyone but Ginny about his continued ties to the muggle world, he was not sure anyone would understand. With his shopping done he met up with Fred and George who had taken Ron robe shopping and they all went back to the burrow. The school year was going to be very interesting to say the least.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Well there is the first chapter, yea I got rid of a whole lot of death eaters and this will change things up you can bet. Harry did use an unforgivable true but he was trying to save lives by having Crouch turn himself in, that did not work of course. Oh and this will not be slash, it will never be slash!_

_Anyway do review please!_


	2. Chapter 2: School Daze Again

Chapter Two: School Daze Again:

_Our son is not a dark lord! Just because he was sorted to Slytherin does not make him evil! We cannot do anything, they will not listen any more. Albus will die won't he? They will kill him, they will kill him and every other Slytherin out there. There is a way to stop this, to stop what was started long ago. Anything my love anything…_

Harry settled into school as well as could be expected, he had spoke to Ginny shortly and it was confirmed this was _his_ Ginny from the future. They had made it back and now had to make plans on what to do, well Harry knew he had to destroy the Horcruxes, he would start after he started to gain the trust of one Severus Snape. This man had been abused all his life from the age of eleven on, and there were two camps about him to be sure. One saw the bright young potions master, good head of Slytherin and good teacher of potions. Harry could attest that if one only followed the detailed directions Severus put on the board alone than a perfect potion could be made. He had always used his books and mentally kicked himself when he realized what immense knowledge Severus was passing on. The other camp hated him and could not see the human being below the figure they portrayed him as.

The sad truth was if Severus had been a professor and head of house of any house but Slytherin he would have been excused for favoring his own house, how it would be called fair. Just because he was Slytherin his doing what everyone else did he was viewed as unfair and bias. Harry tried to see things from the man's point of view, he had _cheeked_ the man in his first potions class. Things had not gotten better, he _had _attacked him at the end of third year! That Severus had not turned him to potions ingredients for that, how he had attacked and marginalized the man. Harry felt guilty about what Severus was forced to do and he felt partly to blame as well. Severus was not a nice man that was true but that was partly due to how he was treated. He was treated more like a thing than a man, very few saw his worth, McGonagall was one and wept at her cruel words, she had been forced to retire when she apologized publically to the Slytherins and their families.

He would not allow this to happen again, not this time, the war was going to end before it started and he was going to show the death eaters why he was not one to be messed with. This started with what he was going to do today, right after his last class which was potions. As the rest of the students filed out he had his friends go ahead and walked up to Severus who was not in the mood for the teen boy before him. At least he looked less like his father but his eyes, those were his mother's eyes and he looked so much like her now. Still he was Potter's spawn and what he had done to him last year, well that was inexcusable, the brat had nearly killed him like his father, no his godfather had done. Then again the brat had been hit by a killing curse and after he had dreamed of Lily, asking him to listen to her son. He was not sure what was real but he would do as she asked even if it was only a dream.

"What do you want Potter?" Severus snarled.

"I wanted to apologize for my appalling behavior last year sir." Harry said, "I should not have done what I did, you were trying to protect me I see that now."

"You do realize I was upset, that if you had used what little brain you have you would have known once I got your hide back to Hogwarts I would have examined the rat?" Severus said softly, "not that I believed you but to prove Black was guilty."

"I understand now sir, yes he did try to kill you sixteen sir." Harry replied, "even my father did not see that as a prank and it was not, it was not nice of him to gloat about that, I will have words with him about that sir."

"You died." Severus said talking a seat, "at the world cup, you died and came back, I heard about that, too stubborn to follow even the rules of life."

"Well there is a prophecy, my mum told me all about it." Harry said watching Severus pale, "she does not blame you as you don't, didn't believe in them did you? This one is set in stone though."

"So it is real, did you not fulfill it on that Halloween?" Severus asked.

"No, that was my mum, she saved me, I will face him, he did mark me and well he and I will battle." Harry said, "my mum says you are very brave and my father says he was an evil bastard in school, sorry for the language his not mine."

"I see, you changed your classes, your mother's doing?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir, she said I had to do better and those classes were ones I needed." Harry replied, "I am willing to accept any punishment you set forth sir. Oh and need your help in how to harvest a Basilisk, it's sixty feet give or take."

"You killed it." Severus said.

"Yes sir, with Fawkes help sir." Harry replied.

"With a sword."

"Yes sir I did."

"You are to help Neville in potions, that is your punishment, I will come to you about the Basilisk." Severus said, "now get out!"

Harry fled the room as he knew Severus was close to his limit with him, the punishment was really not a punishment, Neville needed help with potions and he could help him. He walked up to the entry hall and headed into the great hall. He stopped as he saw Luna walking over to where Draco was seated at the Slytherin table, he had a feeling what she was going to do and hoped Draco would be nice. Luna was clad neatly in her school uniform, school bag still over her shoulder. Ginny had provided a bag of "anti-bully magic" that she had made Luna promise to use. It was clear she had as she still had all her things and by the look of her dorm mates had managed to scare them with what she had. Luna looked so young to Harry and a bit fragile, her dirty blond hair hung down her back and her blue eyes were focused not as dreamy as they normally were.

"Something you want Lovegood?" Draco snapped.

"I just wanted to let you know I know what you are going through." Luna said. "I saw my mother die violently before me you see."

"You did?" Draco asked, "I was not aware."

"If you need to talk I would be willing to talk to you." Luna said, "that is if you wish to talk."

She walked back to the Ravenclaw table and took a seat leaving a stunned Draco behind. The whole hall had seen this and Harry hoped that Luna's classmates felt ashamed how they had treated her. He smiled to Luna as he made his way to the Gryffindor table and took a seat by Neville and loaded his plate with food. He told Neville he was going to help him with potions and this got Neville to smile. Things it seemed were getting better already as Harry swore to help Neville as much as he could and others, no more would he sit in the shadows and only step to the light when he had to fight. He was going to help people and he was going to save as many lives as he could.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A few days later Harry was sitting with Neville out on the great lawn. Neville looked nervous as he knew he was practically a squib, his father's wand hardly worked for him at all as it was. When Harry said he would help him in potions he had never thought he would help him in other areas, like wand work. What surprised him was the fact Ginny was here too and that made him even more nervous. Something had happened over the summer and both Harry and Ginny were closer, well he guessed dying did that to one as Harry had been hit with a killing curse and was alive again. Why did one such as Harry want anything to do with a near squib like him?

"I see you have trouble with spell work." Ginny said, "that is your father's wand right?"

"Yea, never could get it to work right." Neville said sadly, "then again I am not very much of a wizard."

"Oh nonsense, you have to over-power the wand." Ginny replied.

"What?" Neville said looking confused.

"I have my great aunt Mabel's wand, to get a wand that belonged to someone else to fully work you have to over-power it. Concentrate hard, then cast the strongest _Lumos_ spell you can, picture a light bright as the sun, the send that power to your wand."

"Alright, you sure I can do this?" Neville asked.

"I know you can, just concentrate and let your magic flow, don't hold back no matter what." Ginny replied.

Neville concentrated and after a moment he cast the spell, it was so bright that Harry turned away eyes closed and had to wait a few minutes for the spots to clear before he could look at Neville. Ginny smiled warmly and had him go through his first year spells. Neville did them flawlessly and grinning he moved on in his spell work grinning as the wand finally started to work for him. He laughed and Harry grinned getting up to watch his friend cast spells with ease and grace. It was very clear that Neville was not a near squib at all and was a very powerful wizard, something Harry and Ginny already knew but Neville needed help finding.

"I can do magic, I really can!" Neville said, "thank you Ginny! Thank you so much!"

"Well it's a trick that Percy first taught Fred and George and then taught Ron then me. Even if you do not get a wand of your own you can train the wand this way to work for you." Ginny said.

"I never knew that, hmm I wonder if I found either my mum's or dad's wands I could use them?" Harry said, "or just save them for any children I have."

"Well Ollivander's is the best choice but a second hand wand can be just as good, if not better." Ginny said, "you get the memories of past users out of it."

"Probably why your gran wanted you to use this, give you an edge." Harry said, "now I have two twin menaces that need pranking, anyone in?"

"We could get Ron to help." Ginny said.

"We have to get Hermione, I mean she needs to have some fun." Harry said, "let's go, I have just the prank to set off, the whole school will love it!"

In the school, in the dungeons a dark haired man looked up from his potions and shivered, something was about to happen and he was sure it was not going to be good. He was sure it was something to do with Harry Potter, the boy might have apologized but he still was a menace! He was glad Harry had seen his mother, she would set him in line, in fact he was sure if she had survived he would be far politer and more studious, it had taken him nearly dying for him to take his studies seriously.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next evening Severus had a feeling something was up. He knew the Weasley twins and one Harry Potter had _something_ planned. He could not prove it by the normal looks the boys wore but he knew _something_ was up. He watched as the students took a seat and was still on guard when nothing happened for a moment. There was a pop and he looked over at the Slytherin table and felt his temper rise, of all the things! His Slytherins had green and silver hair, silver faces and green robes. There was another pop and all the Ravenclaws had blue and bronze hair, bronze faces and blue robes. Another pop and the Hufflepuffs had black and yellow hair, yellow faces and yellow robes. One last pop and the Gryffindors had crimson and gold hair, gold faces and red robes.

"Well it looks as if our dear students wished to show house loyalty." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

"Potter is behind this I know it." Severus snarled.

"Looks more like a Weasley prank, Harry would not do such a thing!" McGonagall said.

"Oh really?" Flitwick replied, "I think he might, after what happened in August."

"Besides it's not harmful, it's funny." Sprout said, "it's not singling out one student or house."

"Or us." Severus said.

"Or us, that I would have to take points for and have a talk with the offenders." Sprout said.

Harry was grinning now satisfied his prank had worked out so well. True he was just as brightly colored as the rest of the students but to see the Slytherins freak out was so worth it. Draco had his wand out and was trying to charm himself back to normal, that just gave everyone in the hall the lesson not to do that. The hall was treated to a blue haired, checkered patterned faced Draco with jester robes. He was not amused and stormed out of the hall in the most dignified way. That was not easy as every time he moved bells would jingle out. Harry laughed as hard as the rest of the hall and knowing the charms would wear off in a few hours, he went back to the common room, or he _would_ have if not for one tall black clad upset potions master blocking his way.

"You!" Severus said glaring at a very innocent and scared looking Harry, who did his best green-eyed puppy dog look, "you had something to do with this!"

"Me sir?" Harry said trying to remove the charms just as Draco done and ending up in the same state as Draco, "oops I guess I should not have done that."

"Yes you, you had a hand in this!" Severus snapped, "answer me Mr. Potter!"

"Severus what are you doing with Harry?" McGonagall said coming up.

"He had a hand in this Minerva!" Severus snapped, "I know it!"

"Well until we find proof he is free to go, off with you to your common room Harry." McGonagall said, "you might want to let the spells wear off."

"Yes miss." Harry said.

Harry headed off jingling and Severus knew that Harry had for the time got away with this prank. He had not hurt anyone but he had caused quite a stir. Severus went down to see if he could calm his house down and found them a bit sulky but most were laughing this off, even Draco was laughing off the prank. They snapped to attention when he came in and he realized at least his Slytherins listened to him. One thing was for sure Harry had a hand in this somehow and the Weasley twins helped, he had to keep Harry busy at least, or end up carted off to St. Mungos. Oh yes he knew it was Harry but as there was no proof he could not take points from the brat, at least the prank had been funny and everyone had been gotten, it was nothing like what his father would have done in school.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_So there is Harry starting to gain the trust of Severus with an apology for what he did at the end of his third year. Helping Neville was important too and will play his part much sooner as well. Oh and a fun prank that does not single out anyone is a bit of a stress reliever for sure!_

_So please do review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Back in the Chamber

Chapter Three: Back in the Chamber:

_We won the battle but lost the war in the end, that is why we will go back Hermione, to win the war. I owe it to so many…. You owe nothing, the world turned its back on you and you owe nothing!... I do, I did not do what I should have the first time around… I will go back…_

Harry was excited, not only did he get to go back in the chamber but he could collect some fangs to destroy the Horcruxes. Of course he would not say that was why he wanted to keep a couple fangs but he was sure he would be allowed this. There was one more thing on his mind, that was how to remove the curse on the defense job. In the future Bill had done so and Harry knew he could again but how to bring it up? He wanted Moody to stay, he knew this _was_ Moody as he checked the map and found Moody not Crouch there. He had liked working with Moody, he knew the man was still healing a month after being locked in his trunk a year but insisted on taking charge of keeping Harry safe. He was just that kind of man, one who always looked out for others and Harry would have swore he had been a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff but had been surprised in a good way to find the man was in fact in Slytherin house. He was seated in the common room looking over some pencil rubbings from the threshold of the defense classroom.

"What is that Mr. Potter?" Ginny said sitting down taking the rubbings from him.

"I was looking at the defense classroom, I am taking runes and had a feeling, seems I was right. I spoke Parseltongue to it and saw these, then did a rubbing. Bill is a curse breaker right?"

"Yea but you would have to ask the goblins to allow him to come." Ginny said, "Harry you can't…"

"Sure I can, who is his boss?" Harry said, "I have an offer they cannot refuse."

"Yes you do, just don't go through Griphook, okay?" Ginny said reminding Harry of the Horcrux cup, turned out he could have spoke to the goblins that a Horcrux was in their bank and they would have got it for him, "Tornear that is his boss, can you write Gobblygook?"

"No but Dobby can." Harry said, "Dobby!"

"Master Harry call Dobby?" Dobby said popping to view.

Hermione glared at him but Harry just smiled, she had to realize that house elves loved to serve. He did believe they should be treated well, that beating and putting them down was wrong. It was clear Harry treated Dobby well, he was clad in a little uniform, a belted tunic and trousers in brown, black stockings and polished black shoes and belt. He had a cap in gray on his head and on his tunic was the Potter coat of arms. He looked healthy too, more green than pink as a healthy house elf had more green in their skin. Harry had one more elf at this time, that was Winky and she was clad in a uniform much the same as Dobby's but with a long skirt and black hose under the skirt with a gray apron and mop cap. Most house elves knew many languages and most could read and write, a few like Dobby could write in other languages as well.

"I need a letter sent to the honorable goblin Tornear of the curse breakers guild." Harry said, "I need to request a strong curse breaker by the name of William Weasley, could you do that for me and let Hedwig deliver it?"

"Of course master Harry!" Dobby said, "but Dobby could deliver it."

"Oh I know you could but she would never forgive me, she does love her job." Harry said. "How is Winky?"

"She is doing well master Harry, she works hard in kitchens now, other elves treat her well as she is happy to have family to serve, she would like to work at your house."

"Well I have Rose cottage but it was damaged, I need the funds to fix it up, once I got them then I can." Harry replied.

Harry was not poor but fixing a house that had been badly damaged took a lot of gold, in fact he was going to tear down Rose cottage and rebuild it up. He would not build a really large home but it would have all the best in magical and muggle technologies and security as well. That was where the cost would be and he knew his portion of the basilisk would help greatly. That and when he destroyed the diadem he was going to see what was in the room of requirement, it was only fair as his father and grandfather had helped quite a bit in the war on Voldemort. Harry was more than owed as Dumbledore really did not expect him to fight Voldemort for free did he?

On a Saturday he was in the girl's bathroom on the second floor with Severus, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, the headmaster and Alastor Moody. Though Moody was not an Auror anymore he still acted like one and was going to protect those here with every last breath he had. Harry walked to the sink and hissed open, then asked for stairs, he was surprised when stairs pushed the pipe out of the way with a groan and it was clear that the bathroom had come later and had been built over the entrance to the chamber. Harry made to walk down first but Moody drug him back, glared at him and went down first. Then Severus went with Harry right behind along with everyone else. Moody was shoring up the ceiling and making a space when they got to the bottom of the tunnel. Harry had not been back here for so long but he was still nervous at what he would find. He gave the code word in Parseltongue and the massive doors opened.

"I am not sure if it has rotted, maybe a bubble head charm?" Harry asked.

"I don't smell anything but snake, no decay from it." Severus replied.

"Well let's see this then." McGonagall said walking forward, "Merlin child!"

"Oh my that, you killed that Mr. Potter?" Flitwick said looking from the gangly teen to the large snake.

"It is not sixty feet long." Severus said, "more like seventy."

"That is a large snake boy, too bad ye had to kill it." Moody said.

McGonagall was walking slowly to the large snake that was dwarfed by the chamber and she in turn was dwarfed by the snake. Severus looked from Harry to the snake and a new respect went through him, James Potter would have screamed and run but not his son, no Harry was brave like, like his mother. Dumbledore looked a bit faint but Moody was looking at the teen with respect. Harry had started to scramble to the top of the snake to see if there was much to salvage and was relieved to see it was well preserved. The skin was perfect and not torn at all and the flesh was still firm under his feet. Flitwick joined him and seemed to be having the time of his life, he had found a fellow warrior in Harry and was proud of the boy.

"Dobby! Winky!" Harry called and his house elves popped into view, "can you help with harvesting this great snake please?"

"Dobby and Winky would be honored master Harry." Dobby said.

"Dobby?" Severus said getting Dobby to turn to look at him with wide green eyes, "you really are in the service of Harry Potter."

"His former master was cruel to him." Harry said, "no one, not even a house elf should go through what he did."

"Well I could use help, that is why I am here correct?" Severus asked.

"Yes, you can have the venom sacs, I will take everything else, the school can have ten percent of the profits." Harry replied.

"Potter do you know how valuable this venom is?" Severus asked.

"Not to me, I am not a potions master, you are and head of Slytherin, thought as such you should get the venom." Harry said, "only fair sir."

"Good, you will help me here, who knows how long this will stay fresh." Severus said.

"Yes sir."

Harry did help and Severus was surprised Harry did not complain or even show any revulsion to the work at hand. He was very careful and followed the directions given to a tee. This was a side to Harry Severus liked, he would never be a potions master like he was but Harry was turning out to be a good brewer of potions. He could put together a potion if given the steps and it was clear he was helping Neville who had not melted a single cauldron this year to date. Both wizards had to let the house elves do most of the work, Harry had allowed his elves to speak their minds and they wanted to do the dirtiest work and both glared at Severus when he tried to stop them. Harry just grinned sheepishly as the icy glare turned to him and stepped back finally to help Harry take the skin off the snake. The other professors were enjoying exploring the chamber, Moody was helping find a few secret doors and such and a curse breaking team would be needed to come through to remove some ancient and rather grim curses.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A week after the chamber was opened and the basilisk had been harvested and sent off to be sold Bill Weasley came back to Hogwarts. He caused quite a stir among the female population, he was tall, built along the lines of his father Ron, Percy and Ginny and like Ron and the twins he had his father's blue eyes while the other's had their mothers merry brown. His hair was long, thick and wavy and he had it tied back from his handsome face, he had only a small scattering of freckles across his nose and he had a tuff of hair on his chin. He was clad in dark denim jeans tucked into heavy buckled brown dragonskin boots, a black rock tee shirt over a blue thermal shirt and a brown robe over all. Oh and one could not forget the real fang earring in one ear and wicked knife on his belt and the goblins clad in brown and green leather headed by an old goblin with a savaged ear leading the way to the defense classroom where Dumbledore waited.

"Ah William my boy glad to see you back!" Dumbledore said.

"Glad to be here, the goblins said you needed the best and they sent me sir." Bill replied. "I understand this was Harry's idea?"

"Yes it was, he saw the runes, used Parseltongue to see them." Dumbledore said, "will you need him to help?"

"No, I had to learn it for my job, my first test by the goblins, they set a crystal cobra on me." Bill replied, "I did not scream like a little girl and let it bite me, lucky it accepted me as I am here. Immune to all snake bites and able to learn Parseltongue quickly, I speak many ancient and dead languages, read them too."

"So Parseltongue is still used?" Moody asked slumping up.

"Oh yes, Tommy boy got his through inheriting it but most have to learn it, it is used in a lot of ancient magic and as such I had to learn it." Bill said, "no short cuts for me, I better get to work sir."

He did, first he took out a small cube he set in the center of the room tapping it with his wand and writing down his findings from it. Then he spoke to Tornear who took out his tools and carefully started to remove the runes chanting softly as he did so. Bill placed in each corner of the room a small cube and muttering an ancient spell activated each, he set one more cube in the ceiling and activated it and carefully and slowly traced a straight line from his wand form the bottom corner of each end of the ceiling cube to the outer corner of each cube. Once done he stepped from the classroom and watched as Tornear finished removing the runes and then poured purified stone onto the marred threshold to remove the scars he had inflicted.

"We'll give that twenty four hours." Bill said turning to Moody, "can I cast a few spells on you sir?"

"Aye, do anything bad and yer mother will hear of it boy." Moody said, "after I ship what is left of ye to her."

"I would never, you know I am far too smart." Bill said casting a few hex removal spells, "there sir, that should do it."

"What were those?"

"Simple hex removal spells, well simple for me, had to create them myself, tuned perfectly to my magic and can only be used by me. Some spells are just that way." Bill said, he saw Ginny walking down the stairs and smiled as she saw him and ran to him to hug him, "hey Ginny good to see you!"

"Bill I heard a curse breaker was coming, was not aware it was you!" Ginny said, "I am glad to see you!"

"It's good to be back, might be here for a bit, I have work to do on the chamber of secrets." Bill said, "the twins and Ron been behaving?"

"Ron has and Fred and George have learned not to prank me." Ginny said, "I know lots of curses."

"Oh I know you do, did as a kid too, no wonder I became a curse breaker!" Bill teased, "but Fred and George did have it coming. You still got the medallion I got you?"

"Yea, always, thank you." Ginny said, "thank you for Egypt too."

"Sure, anytime you want to talk I am there for you, you know that right?"

"Why I am just a kid." Ginny replied.

"Not to me, you are a warrior witch, a woe anyone who dares mess with you now!" Bill said.

Bill decided to take a tour of the school and of course he was allowed. He saw Severus almost the same time as the dour man saw him. Severus looked him over, and raised an eyebrow at his attire. Bill grinned and moved his robes to show the graphic on his tee, it was from Led Zeppelin's first album of the Hindenburg crashing and burning. Severus was surprised to see the former head boy and studious eldest Weasley child dressed like this, clearly he was more laid back than he had thought. He knew the band well, in fact he loved muggle music, mostly the rock and roll of his teens and Led Zeppelin was right at the top. Bill grinned, oh how he could not let this pass, Severus was a kindly man compared to most of the goblins he trained under, then again he knew know that Severus did care and was sharp and snappish because of how dangerous his classes were. Shocking him by showing up dressed the way he was made his day.

"Hello professor Snape! Good to see you again sir!" Bill said, "Fred and George not giving you trouble are they? Mad little geniuses those too, regular riot."

"No, your mother and I have a standing agreement when it comes to those two." Severus replied, "I see when they said the best curse breaker they sent you."

"Of course, then again I trained under the best, master Tyron is a hard harsh taskmaster but I could not have trained under better."

"You are a master curse breaker now aren't you?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir, got that in Egypt, lots of nasty curses, hard to keep the muggles at bay, bless them they think they have the pharaohs and all, but the valley of the Kings pure decoy, well mostly, the gold and such were real the real bodies are well stored and cared for now."

"Why did you not let me in the pyramids?" Ginny asked Bill, "after all you know I could have handled it."

"Yes dear sister but well it was best to not tempt you with locking any of your brothers in there." Bill replied.

"Miss Weasley would you have then and which ones?" Severus asked.

"Fred, George, Percy, Ron, mostly, not Bill or Charlie, they don't treat me like a kid. Ron and Percy do and it's annoying as I really am not, Bill said I'm not."

"It's good to see you sir, Ginny, now I have to go to the chamber, see what curses are there and such."

"Minerva is down there, she is very impressed." Severus said. "I might convert her to the best house yet."

Bill grinned, he had loved the verbal sparring his last years at Hogwarts between Severus and McGonagall. They both gave as good as they got and he knew they respected and liked each other despite the fact they were heads of different houses. He saw Draco and tried to speak to the teen but sadly Draco walked the other way on seeing him, Bill might not have liked his father but the teen had seen him killed in front of him. No-one deserved that at all, and he felt for Draco and wanted to let him know he had his back if he needed anything. He saw Harry who saw him and Bill grinned, he really liked Harry. In fact he would not mind his sister dating him, he just hoped Harry did not tick her off, she would flatten him no problem. He had seen him take a killing curse and come back, and he hated the fame for that, in fact he hated all his fame, Harry was really a down to earth guy.

"Hi Harry, thanks for contacting the goblins." Bill said shaking his hand, "I was not aware you spoke Gobblygook."

"I don't, my house elf Dobby does though, and is very good at writing too. He wrote the letter at my request."

"Wish I had a house elf, they are clever people." Bill said, "but I refuse to have one as a slave, I want a servant like you."

"Yea they are free, if they want to leave if I am a bad master after seven years then they can." Harry replied, "it's something most of the world does, seven year contracts, a galleon a month and uniforms not rags."

"You know where I could get one?"

"You could contact one of the American Embassies." Harry replied, "how is the curse breaking going?"

"Oh the defense classroom will be taken care of by tomorrow, I am going to see about the curses in the chamber, see what I can do down there."

"Cool, I would love to watch when I have time." Harry said.

"Well I can't let you down there while I am doing the work but I can store a copy of the memories for you to view in a pensive how is that?" Bill said, "curse breaking can be very dangerous."

"I would like that, thank you Bill!" Harry grinned.

Harry had looked up to Bill for years, he was the older brother he never had, someone who treated him like a normal person. He had taken on Grayback and fought him being wounded and surviving after, he had married Fleur who loved him unconditionally. He had become a powerful force for good in Europe taking on evil and dark curses and the like all over the world. Bill had even managed to find the last two stones that ended curse placed on the Fyvie Castle by Thomas the Rhymer. None of the family of the castle could remove the curse but as Bill was not related he was able to remove the curse by finding the last two stones and speaking to the ghost of Thomas and getting him to recant his curse. Harry hoped he could be as good a friend with Bill as he was in the future.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed so far! The bit at the front of the chapters is what happened in the future, I wanted to give a hint of what happened but not really delve into it that much, just give hints on how bad it really was._

_So, two things that needed to happen have happened, the basilisk has been harvested and Harry has his way to destroy the Horcruxes. The next is removing the curse on the defense job, this is needed even though Moody has stated he will only be at Hogwarts for a year. That is what he thinks, I cannot see such an old warrior with lots of spirit fully retiring. Harry will get him to stay, and it will be a good thing for the old Auror._

_Oh and there is a real curse on Fyvie castle, it can only be removed by three stones that weep being found. Oh the catch is none of the family who owns the castle will ever find them all. This is all due to a freak wind and a prideful man who would not listen to reason. It is a curse that should never have been made by Thomas the Rhymer as no harm was intended to him or his pride when a freak wind slammed the gates in his face. That is not the only curse on the castle, there is one more, there is said to be a secret chamber in the charter room, that any who try to gain entrance to it the laird of the day will die at once and his lady go blind. Those that tried to get into the chamber have had this curse activate and so far none dare enter the chamber even with it now as a National Trust property._

_Anyway do review please!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Triwizard Tournament

Chapter Four: The Triwizard Tournament:

_You know we are going to war! We are at war, this time we will not survive! You said there is no cure yet, that even if there were the virus will still kill most of us. Then what, the survivors will turn you know that! All these years and this is what the so called reformed Avery and Jugson have been doing, we were fools to trust them! A new dark lord rises and the world is doomed!_

Harry was both looking forward to the tournament and dreading it. Ginny was helpful, she knew him so well and would spend hours talking to him. Luna joined them and it seemed she knew they were strangers to this time but would not speak of this to anyone else. She proved to be as smart as in the future, her dreamy demeanor and way of speaking was part defense part code and Harry had got used to this over the years. He had been very sad when she died in an "accident" much as her mother had. He was sure that her death was no accident and she knew something she should not. He was determined to not let that happen and do all he could to change the future for the better.

On the appointed day Harry was standing with his house waiting for the schools to show up. Luna Lovegood pointed to the sky and everyone looked to where a dozen winged horses pulled a carriage the size of a small house. It landed gracefully on the lawn and the door to the carriage opened and a boy in powder blue woolen robes exited and dropped down the stairs. A woman nearly as tall as Hagrid exited the carriage. She was clad in a gown of elegant black and walked with twenty students behind her. She was very pretty even though she was so tall and she looked over the students of Hogwarts and smiled graciously.

"I am honored to be here Dumbledore." She said in lightly accented English.

"It is an honor to have you here Madame Maxine." Dumbledore said.

"Look at the lake!" Neville said pointing to it.

Everyone did and the top of a mast could be seen rising up out of the water. In a very few short minutes a three mast ship complete with billowing sails bobbed up onto the lake. It sailed up close to the shore, dropped anchor and the gangway was dropped to the shore. The students exited the ship and Harry thought for a moment they were all built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle. As they came closer he saw they were clad in cloaks of furs and walking in front of them in robes of silver fur was a tall lean man with short gray hair and on his weak chin was a goatee. Harry did not like him as there was something about him he knew was evil. He walked up to Dumbledore and bowed stiffly.

"I honored to see you again Dumbledore." Karkaroff said.

"It is good to see you again Igor." Dumbledore said. "Let us go in and have the feast."

"Look it's Krum!" Ron said as Victor Krum walked by.

"Brilliant, I was not aware he was still in school." Harry said grinning playing his part very well.

They walked into the great hall, the Beauxbatons took seats at the Hufflepuff table and Durmstrang took seats at Slytherin, once everyone was seated the feast appeared. Harry saw the Bouillabaisse almost at the same time Hermione did and let her take her share first. He had had this when he visited France a few summers ago, and had liked it then and found it very good this time around as he had then, or in the future, it was all so confusing some days. Once the feast was over and the plates were sparkling clean Dumbledore rose again to address the great hall.

"I would like to welcome our guests who have traveled far to be with us." Dumbledore said. "In a minute the goblet of fire will be brought out, however in light of keeping this tournament safe only those of age will be allowed to enter their names."

"What we are seventeen in April!" Fred said.

"Yea why can't we enter?" George said.

"As such an age line will be put around the cup." Dumbledore said. "Those champions of age will put their names in and may the best witch or wizard win!"

"An ageing potion would work, we only need to be a few months older." Fred said.

"With that I wish you a good night!" Dumbledore said.

To Harry entering the Triwizard tournament was not a big deal, he had enough of fame and looked forward to watching the champions this year. He could only pray hard that his name would not come out of the goblet this time around. He went to bed hoping and praying hard he would not get called, and got up early the next morning. He walked down to the great hall and saw Fred and George walking to the cup and knew they had taken the potion. He watched with baited breath as they walked over the line and for a moment it seemed as if it had worked. Then with a sizzling sound they were cast from the circle and landed on the floor. At once they sprouted identical white flowing beards. They saw each other and laughed and the flash of a camera went off. Harry turned to see Bill there grinning at the two boys.

"Mr. Jordan is up in the hospital wing getting his beard removed." Dumbledore said walking up, "but I must say your beards are the finest examples!"

"I am going to send a picture to mum." Bill said walking up with Collin by his side, "make sure you get several good shots."

"Of course sir!" Collins said snapping pictures, "wicked pictures these will be, me dad will love to see these!"

Harry had a good day, well as good as he could when he was facing the unknown, time seem to go very fast and he was not prepared, not really if his name was called again. Finally it was dinner time and Harry wished for the first time that it would go by faster, he was looking forward to who would be called for Hogwarts. Finally the last dish was cleared away and the hall went quiet as the cup was taken to the head table. There was a flash and a piece of parchment flew out of the cup and Dumbledore caught it and read it.

"Victor Krum!" He said and Krum got up, walked by the head table and walked through the door behind the great table.

"Brilliant, he will do well as a champion." Fred said newly de-bearded, sitting by Ron.

"Look another parchment." Neville said just as the next one flew out and Dumbledore caught it.

"Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore said and a Veela-like girl got up and went through the doorway next.

"Oh look her classmates are not happy." Hermione said and it was true, several were crying.

"Our turn." George said and he was right, the last name flew out and the goblet went dark.

"Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore said.

There went up a cheer from all houses as Cedric Diggory got up from the Hufflepuff table and headed to the anti-chamber. Harry was grinning, he waited and waited and waited and when the goblet went silent and dark for good he sighed with relief, Cedric Diggory was the only Hogwarts champion. He went to bed that night very happy knowing the year was going to be great, Ginny smiled at him, both knew that Harry had sometime and could destroy the Horcruxes even before Voldemort came back this time.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A few days later found Harry with Ginny in the room of requirement with Harry heading to where the Horcrux had been the last time. He had his goblin made dagger out that he had dipped in basilisk venom when he had the chance. It was a Potter heirloom, the rune on the back showed the goblins had sold it to the Potter family and had no claim to it now. Harry found the tiara and before it could react he had stabbed it with the dagger. It screamed and a black substance came out of it and leaked onto the floor then disappeared. Once that was done Harry put the diadem into a silk bag and into his satchel with an expandable charm on it. Then with Ginny he started to explore the room to see what was here, thanks to the medallion had she could use it to see what was cursed and what was not.

"Oh look, this trunk has your family crest on it." Ginny said showing a him a trunk, "wonder how old that is."

"Not sure, we should have this stuff categorized, hey there is a trunk of your uncles I think, Fabian and Gideon Prewett." Harry replied.

"Good thing there is a curse breaker here at Hogwarts of my greatness." Bill said getting Harry and Ginny to turn to him, "you destroyed a Horcrux didn't you?"

"How did you know that?" Harry asked.

"I am a curse breaker you know, I have destroyed more than one." Bill replied, "they are a waste, sure you can extend your life a bit but you just earned a one way ticket to hell when you die, I have destroyed ten from dark wizards disguised as Egyptian priests. Did I mention if your body is destroyed you can come back with some pretty horrific rituals, horrible, really horrible things they are."

"I was possessed by Tom, he let things slip, I thought he had a way to anchor himself to this mortal plain, made an educated guess and Harry told me." Ginny said to Bill's unasked question, "this is as much my fight now as Harry's, that bastard is going to regret messing with Ginny Weasley."

"Good point, this is not the only one is it?" Bill asked.

"No, there are more, seven we think." Harry replied, "how can we trust you?"

"I am a curse breaker." Bill said, "you know what that means? No, I had many tests to pass to even be considered for curse breaking, then I was marked with this." Bill rolled up his left sleeve to show a small golden tattoo of an ankh. "This makes it so I can do no harm as a curse breaker, if I break my vows I die."

"Wow, so my mum told me what they were." Harry said, that was true, she had when he had been with her when he had died that summer, "I know where and what they all are, one is in Gringotts in Bellatrix Lestranges' vault, it's a golden cup, Helga Hufflepuff's cup."

Harry was actually happy to have Bill on their side, he mentally cursed himself for not thinking of Bill when he went on the hunt for Horcruxes that first time. Then again he was just seventeen and really did not know all that much, now he had a second chance to change things. He was lucky they had defeated Voldemort that time, but in the end the war really was not won. They now had a chance to end it before it even began and he was looking forward to punching Voldemort in the nose, well what little nose he had. Harry Potter was going to win this time, he had Ginny on his side and now Bill.

Harry left the room of requirement feeling much better than he had in a long time. In fact he decided to set up a movie night, he knew that muggle electricity worked just fine in Hogwarts, as long as you had a Technomage who could fix things up nicely. He knew of just one such person and her name happened to be Andromeda Tonks. All he needed was a movie projector and a large room, in fact he knew of one on the third floor corridor that would work just fine. He wanted to share his good mood and the movie he had in mind should entertain and get certain groups of magical to think about where they were on the whole good and evil side of things.

"Harry whatever you are thinking it will not be a good idea." Ginny said knowing the look in Harry's eyes all too well.

"I was thinking a movie night, you know to show what muggle culture is all about?" Harry said innocently, "Star Wars should do nicely."

"You can't, the headmaster would never go for that!"

"Never go for what Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was thinking of a movie night sir." Harry said, "as I was muggle raised I wanted to show how awesome movies are, I know someone who is a Technomage who can set up the projector and all. I mean it's not illegal here to do that as its not enchanting a muggle object but building a hybrid of sorts sir."

"Well as long as it is legal I see no problem." Dumbledore said, "might I ask what movie you were thinking?"

"Star Wars sir." Harry replied.

"Very well, if you can get someone here who can get it set up I think a movie night would be a fun thing for everyone!"

"Thank you sir!" Harry said.

Ginny was not sure this was a good idea, but then Harry had got them this far, or back in time and she really was not going to hold him back. If he wanted Star Wars here he was going to get it and she would support him fully. At first when the announcement went out there would be a movie night many purebloods were angry that muggle things would dare invade the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. But when all things pureblood Draco said he would go see what foolishness this was all about then most came right along with him. In the end this one movie changed the minds of many hard core purebloods about muggles, if they could make movies like this what else could they do? Harry had opened up a door that no amount of preaching or yelling or threatening could do and he hoped Hermione was not going to kill him for disturbing her peace and quiet with all the questions she and other muggleborn were now pressed with.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Well now nothing is set in stone for the future, with Moody being Moody Harry was not entered into the tournament. Having Bill help hunt down the Horcruxes is logical, after all he is a curse breaker? But what is really great about the books in cannon is JKR shows real life, how people don't always use the tools at hand they have. Which is why going back in time fics are so much fun, you can fix the problems of the past. Besides I really like Bill, he is cool and one tough fellow too._

_Oh and what better way to show that muggles are not all bad? Show Star Wars, that would show an awesome side to muggles for sure!_

_Anyway do review please!_


	5. Chapter 5: Privet Drive Woes

Chapter Five: Privet Drive Woes:

_Harry, Draco is dead, they said it was suicide… Well his parents did die of the virus… I am not sure of that, is the time turner ready Ginny?... One more day love, just one more day and we can go back… I love you Ginny Potter, I love you too Harry Potter…_

Harry walked from his last class of the day glad that the weekend was coming. He was heading down to dinner when Moody came up and ordered him to come with him. Harry froze, he could not help it, he had not met the real Moody until before his fifth year last time. Understandably he was nervous and backed up, Moody reached out and gently but firmly took him by the arm and marched him to the hospital wing? Why would Moody take him to the hospital wing? Then it hit him, Moody had been watching him, did he know about his aunt? But why would he and why would he care even? He saw Severus here and dread filled him, they knew, he turned to leave and found the doors locked. He turned wand out eyes flashing, he was not going to stay here, he could take care of himself and there was _no way_ this was anyone's business but his own. Besides his aunt had not hit him for years now and he knew how to keep out of her cross-hairs.

"Let me out." Harry hissed.

"No, and I will take that." Moody said moving faster than Harry could respond and taking his wand, "now I know ye are no' happy wi' us but I had a bit of a talk with yer uncle. Seems with a bit of liquid help he told me how ye were raised."

"He never beat me, made sure I had food clothing and shelter." Harry said coldly his eyes starting to glow, "now I am going to miss dinner."

"You are going to stay, Merlin Potter are you really this stubborn, always trying to play the hero?" Severus said, "see Moody this is why I don't like Gryffindors, they all have the hero complex."

"Well and that is why it is harder to find them abused but you do a good job." Moody said.

"Not good enough, madam Pomfrey will look you over now." Severus said.

"No sir." Harry said, "I am not abused, I can take care of myself very well!"

"Now we kin do this the easy way for you, you just let her run her scans or I kin run them and trust me ye will not like that." Moody said, "I will tie you up."

"You would not dare!" Harry snarled.

"Just get on the damn bed Harry!" Severus snapped.

Startled at the use of his first name by Severus Harry did get on the bed, he was grateful he did not have to get undressed though he was embarrassed as it was. Poppy ran her wand over him several times chanting as she did, she then pointed her wand at a quill and it started to write. While that was being done she drew from Harry's hand two vials of blood to test, finally, four feet of parchment later and it was done, everyone looked at Harry who was sitting up arms folded scowling, great now they would think him weak not being able to take care of his aunt. He refused to look up, if he had he would have seen concern on Severus's face, concern and a bit of shame. Severus helped take care of the abused at Hogwarts no matter the house, both he and Poppy took good care of abused students. Then Severus took care of their parents or guardians, in some cases he could not go to the ministry and took care of certain problems himself. To think that Harry Potter was abused and he had not seen it made him angry with himself.

"When did she start hitting you?" Severus asked.

"When I was five, maybe six after a haircut grew back over night." Harry replied.

"How often?" Severus asked, he was starting to tremble in rage, Petunia knew better!

"Pretty much any damn time I was home without Dudley or Vernon there, I learn pretty quick to stay away from home as often as possible, that is when I was not locked in my cupboard, I mean room."

"Cupboard?" Moody asked.

"Look it was not that bad, it was the only place my aunt could not get to me besides the bathroom."

"Matches what his uncle said, states he put Harry there to protect him, not harm him. Seems he suspected his wife but could not prove it and he knew that she could turn things against him if he went to the police." Moody said to Severus.

"So what now?" Harry snapped.

"We go take down that bitch." Severus said, and at the glare for Poppy, "Poppy she is and you know it, Moody and I agree that your godfather will get a trial and if, and I say if he is found not guilty then he will be your guardian."

"Yes sir." Harry said sulkily.

"Oh and tomorrow we are all, you, Severus and I going to pay a visit to Privet Drive." Moody said.

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

"I want your promise you will be at the front gates at half past ten." Severus said, "if you are not the consequences will be dire for you is that clear?"

"Crystal sir." Harry said icily. "May I go sir?"

"You may."

Harry stormed out of the room very angry, how _dare_ they do this to him! He could take care of himself and did _not_ need their help, he had a plan all laid out for his aunt. He was storming back to the common room when he very nearly ran into Bill. Bill motioned him straight into McGonagall's office where the teen took a seat, folded his arms and sulked. Harry might have the memories of an adult but his body and emotions were that of a teen boy and he was _not_ sulking but brooding. McGonagall looked at him sadly, she felt she had failed him, how could she not have seen what he had gone through? She had told Dumbledore that Petunia was not the sort to leave Harry with and look what had happened!

"I am sorry Harry, I failed you." McGonagall said.

"No professor you did not." Harry said, "I was taking care of it myself."

"Hmm, so Fred and George yanking bars off your window and rescuing you before your second year was not needed?" Bill said, "or how about you blowing up your aunt as you did? Magic like that is not released unless one is stressed and how about your godfather stating you wanted to move with him right away?"

"How did you know that?" Harry asked.

"Because I am here and told him." Sirius said walking up, "been hiding at dear cousin Narcissa's home, she set a trap, I fell for it and one stunner later I was doused with Veritaserum and questioned by _dear_ old Severus Snape."

"He knows you are not guilty?" Harry asked, "why would he do that?"

"Because he is an honorable man and would have done that last year if the minister had not interfered." McGonagall said.

"I don't like Slytherins." Harry grumbled, "both Moody and Snape have been poking around where they had no right to!"

"Oh yes they did pup, and I am glad they did." Sirius replied, "Merlin never thought I would agree to anything about old grease ball Snape but I do."

Harry got up and walked to his godfather and took him in, he had filled out and his hair was clean and cut to his shoulders. It was no longer black but a very dark brown, his face was shaved, all but a neatly trimmed goatee. He was tanned and clad in jeans, heavy buckled black boots, a black jumper and black leather jacket. Harry remembered him falling through the veil and he could not help it, he threw himself into his godfather's arms and began to sob. Sirius held him and did his level best to comfort the teen as Harry cried unable to hold back his tears, there was no shame in his crying, he needed to as it was the only way for him to get his pent up emotions out. Bill set about calling a house elf and ordering dinner and McGonagall handed Sirius the calming drought dropped off by Severus. Finally Harry calmed down, dried his eyes and took a seat.

"Sorry, I just…"

"No never be sorry for that, you needed that." Sirius said sitting by him, "you are such a brave young man, all you have done, you are a remarkable young man."

"Thanks, I still don't like Slytherins, they are too, too sneaky!"

"And that is why Severus is so good most of the time rooting out the abused students, he has a much harder time in my house, Gryffindors can be a bit prideful and who would believe a Gryffindor could be abused? We heads of houses do try but students have ways to hide things. Severus comes from a long line of good Slytherin heads of houses who have taken on the mantle of taking care of the children here seriously, and don't you start Sirius!"

"Right, no puns, that bit of information is not in Hogwarts a History." Sirius said.

"Good reason, you think?" Bill said, "though abuse in the magical world is rare it is most common among those that practice regularly the dark arts. I am not talking the stuff that could be labeled more gray and no I am talking dark stuff, the stuff of nightmares. I have a whole new opinion of one Severus Snape, he is a snarky rude, biased bastard but I like him."

"William language!" McGonagall admonished and Harry stifled a giggle as he tore hungrily into a ham sandwich. "Severus is a challenging man but he is a good man, most of the time. Now Harry you will go with Severus tomorrow and then I will wish to speak to you after is that alright?"

"Yes professor." Harry replied.

He finished eating and left with Bill who walked him back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry was surprised that Narcissa of all people was helping Sirius, then again she had turned out alright in the end when she saved his life. He thought he would not sleep that night but found he was wore out emotionally and physically as well. Then again Sirius had managed to get a calming draught into him the old dog.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Privet Drive was a rather boring suburb with the same brick faced houses with the same small bit of lawn out front and the same painted trim. Now it could have been a nice place to live if the owners of the homes had painted their trim in nicer more bright colors and put flowers in flower boxes and instead of front lawns nice flower beds with fragrant flowers and the like. As it was the whole look of the place was depressing sameness and Severus hated it at once, even Spinners End as poor as it was had more character and color than this place. Too conformist, too modern suburb for him, why even the middle class neighborhood that Lily grew up in had lots of character, none of this stifling sameness, there he could remember the brick homes with colorful trim and flowerboxes, even with no front lawns like here the houses were nicer.

He got out of the car, he was clad in a way to elicit a shocked response, a pair of dark denim jeans, tucked into his heavy black buckled dragonskin boots, a gray button up shirt, black waistcoat, a long black overcoat, he even had tied back his long black hair. Getting out next in front of number four Privet drive was Alastor Moody, his wild magical blue eye covered by a patch, clad in a gray tweed suit with matching cap and long traveling cloak over all. He motioned a boy out, clad in school uniform of gray jumper, black trousers, polished black shoes, a red and gold tie and black robe that turned overcoat over all. The neighbors saw that Harry Potter was neatly attired and did not look anything like the ruffian he was supposed to be. Harry saw the police cars here and could hear his aunt inside and winced at her shrill voice, Moody put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright lad, we are just here to get anything you need and give a statement." Moody said softly.

"Why is he here?" A neighbor asked, "you teachers at that reform school he goes to?"

"Reform school?" Severus said, "certainly not, though Mr. Potter is a teen and can be annoying he does not require a reform school, no Mr. Potter goes to Hogwarts school for the gifted. No doubt Petunia told you her lies?"

"Good, well I hope he studies hard." The woman said, "I was so shocked when they said he went to that reform school their son needs it, thought they bought off someone."

"Thank you ma'am." Harry said quietly.

"Come Harry." Severus said.

Harry stepped into the house and walked up the stairs, he did not remember leaving much here and went into the Dudley's second bedroom. An officer was already taking pictures of the lock on the door and the cat flap as well. Harry got the few things he had left here and put them in his satchel and headed downstairs where he saw Vernon seated looking so defeated he even looked as if he could have lost some weight, even his large mustache seemed to be drooping. He never got to speak to him as Petunia was standing arms folded anger on her sharp featured face, she was even more horsy looking and as always far too thin. She saw Harry and moved to do something when Severus stepped before her and caused her to step back in fear. Then she saw who it was before her and she raised her hand and slapped him full across the face, at once Moody was there to gently but firmly drag her back.

"You, I should have known you had a hand in this!" Petunia shrieked, "always were a nosey brat, never changed have you?"

"Still the same evil bitch aren't you? Not content to hurt your sister you had to go after an innocent child, lock him in a cupboard and beat him." Severus said at the shocked gasp from Vernon, "you did not know?"

"No! I did not want the boy hurt, if it were up to me he would have been treated better." Vernon replied.

"Oh yes, you would have treated him like Dudley, spoiled him but he is a freak, evil just like…."

"Enough, that is enough, the only evil one I see here is ye." Moody said, "anyone who abuses a child as ye have done I will see get the harshest sentence I kin."

"You better have me locked up, at least you will take care of Dudley?" Vernon asked.

"Easy Mr. Dursley you are not under arrest here, not as long as you do as you are asked." A police officer said that Harry recognized, he had seen Dora Tonks in her "safe mode" a handful of times, long near black hair and gray eyes, she was clad in a policewoman's uniform with a skirt that came an inch above her knees, "just tell the truth and I will see that you keep your son as long as you get the help you need."

"What is going on here?"

Harry turned to the voice, one other person he hated so very much and he blinked and stared as he could not help it. The woman had the same facial features as aunt Marge but she was thinner and it looked as if she had shaved at least. She was clad in a simple tweed suit with lavender shirt and a dove gray over coat and he realized she was sober. That was a rare sight, nearly every time he saw her she was drunk, unlike most drunks she was mean and he remembered her setting her damn dog on him. She saw Harry and raised an eyebrow, that was new normally she looked at him with revulsion. She did not even have Ripper with her and Harry was glad for that, he was sure he would kick that damn beast from here to France if he ever saw him again. That was saying something as Harry liked animals and got along with most, even Mrs. Figg's cats.

"So what is going on?" Marge asked.

"Your sister in law has been abusing Harry Potter here." Tonks said.

"Because he has superpowers?" Marge said taking a seat looking at Harry, "one thing I do not like is being lied to and made to look a fool. Harry's parents did not die in a car crash, they were heroes and you both lied to him and I about that, and his superpowers."

"I thought ye would have yer mind wiped." Moody said casting a spell so the other officers would not overhear this, "how do ye remember?"

"I needed to, I needed to remember how my actions were wrong. I am a drunk horrible woman and treated a boy who has some remarkable powers badly. Harry I do not expect you to forgive me but I am sorry, I have not touched alcohol for a year now." Marge said.

"You don't mind I can do magic?" Harry asked shocked at this turn of events.

"Nah, not a problem for me, just something you can do I can't, but then there are things I can do you can't, just how nature works. As for you two," here Marge turned on them, "you lied to me, both of you and I don't think I can ever trust you again. I would demand custody of Dudley but I am not the sort that should have a child, not after how I have behaved."

Harry stared at aunt Marge, he could hardly get his head around the fact she not only did not mind he had magic she was logical about it! Severus was surprised too, but then his father was much the same way, he was a strict man sure but he loved his son and did not see a problem with magic, as long as with everything else it was used for good not evil. Moody was impressed and he leaned on his staff seeing this woman meant what she said, in fact most muggles were like her, only a few, like in the magical world with muggles were biased and fearful and destructive about magical. Unfortunately the muggles had something that tipped the scales in their favor and kept the magical hiding, guns, rifles, bombs and missiles. Harry took this time to go to the kitchen and make tea, it was his way of coping, he had done it many times before coming back and he did so now. Only this time he had help, Severus helped him take the tray into the living room where Harry gave a cup to Marge and to Moody, Severus and Tonks.

"So you studying hard? Getting good grades?" Marge asked him.

"Yes ma'am, I even changed electives for harder ones, maths and futhark runes and languages." Harry replied.

"Good, if you want to write me you can, though I would not blame you if you did not." Marge said.

"I would not mind writing you." Harry said realizing she really was trying to turn over a new leaf and found magic interesting, "I would like that yeah."

"Please, as if that freak needs you bothering you." Petunia said and both Moody and Severus had to hold Marge back before she could start beating up Petunia, "so you would turn on me now?"

"You evil bitch, I am bad, I know that but you, you refuse to see that Harry is a good child and you are not! You abused him, and lied to me and everyone else! I am ashamed to know you and Vernon! I change my mind, I am going to fight for custody of Dudley! Neither of you deserve Dudley!"

"You cannot take my son!" Vernon said, "please, I know I am wrong but she would have taken Dudley if I treated Harry decent."

"Shut up Vernon!" Petunia snapped.

"Oh I would like to hear this." Detective Brown, a tall very dark, lean man said clad in a navy suit and tie said walking into the room, "threats to your son now Mrs. Dursley? Well, well this will be fun to throw the book at you, I think it is time to take you away."

Dora as a law officer (abet one on loan for the day to the muggle police department) handcuffed Petunia cheerfully and marched her out of the house. Most of Privet drive was out and saw her taken away, such fun rarely happened here and Mrs. Number Six was out just as Severus came out of the house. Once more he looked around and really did not like how sterile the neighborhood looked. He could see there was wood trim on all the houses, a perfect place for a pop of color, why then were all the houses identical with the same dull brown paint? He hated it here and hated how he felt more in prison than in a family neighborhood. The woman was watching him as and thought him an interesting looking man, tall and rather sinister looking, but she liked that look on him.

"So Petunia was horrible to that boy, if I had known…"

"Yes, tell me how do you live in such a drab neighborhood?" Severus asked.

"I will have you know I have four bedrooms, a large full bath and even a second toilet! I am living very well thank you!"

"Brown bricks? Brown trim? No flower boxes? I grew up in the north, we were poor with no front lawn but even so we always had some color!"

"Well I never thought, I could do a color, my husband always talked of a nice blue, would blue trim look best?" She asked.

"You could, and flowers bordering the front lawn." Severus said, he saw Moody smirking at him, "excuse me I must go back in."

"Never thought you the decorating sort Severus." Moody said.

"Shut it." Severus snapped.

"Don't be disrespectful, last time ye were I nearly beat ye."

"I hate you, you know that right?" Severus snarled at Moody.

They took Harry for lunch at a muggle fish and chips shop and then came back so Harry could answer the police questions the best he could for a few more hours. Finally it was all over, Harry would testify at the trial if Petunia did not just plead out. Vernon could stay at home as he had not hit Harry and had actually made sure he had food to eat growing up. Harry was taken back to Hogwarts and he went straight the Gryffindor common room to find Ginny waiting for him with food. He sat down and smiled, she always knew how to take care of him and he loved her for that, it made him wish to return the favor and if he had spoiled his wife before he did not care who saw it. She deserved it, as she was a good kind woman, he looked forward when this was all over to marrying her again.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked.

"Strange, my aunt Marge knows I am a wizard." Harry said, "she actually does not mind that at all. She used to drink and I doubt I ever saw her sober, until now. She defended me."

"Wow, I never saw that coming." Ginny said.

"Neither did I, I have mixed emotions about her, on the one hand she did defend me now, now she knows what I am and what my parents did. On the other I am not sure how to deal with her, she did treat me badly, no matter if it was the drink or not." Harry sighed running a hand through his hair, "I feel confused."

"That is natural, here," Ginny said handing him some chocolate, "that helps me as you know."

"Yes and you know what helps me but we have to wait for years for that." Harry said, "but I don't mind waiting, well I do but I don't, damn teenage hormones!"

"You are noble, you better go take a cold shower, go to bed." Ginny said.

"Yea, I will do that." Harry replied.

He left the room and headed up to the fifth year dorms to bed. He was tired from the full day he had had and he just wanted to sleep and forget about it for a while. He did manage to sleep for the full night, no nightmares or dreams of what Voldemort was doing. Though the Horcrux (or whatever that had been in him) was gone he still had a one way connection to Voldemort. He could see what Voldemort did but Voldemort could not see what he did, still Harry was grateful not to have to see what the foul monster was up to, not after the day he had had. He might not stick to his plan, correction Ginny's plan and go and off the bastard now. It was better though that Voldemort had a form as he could not wander around and see him destroy him bit by bit.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Ah yes isn't it fun how things can change so quickly and radically? I see Moody as a good guy, a bit gruff but still good, and able to find out things like no-one's business. This is how he found out about Petunia and of course Harry is not amused. He of course thought to deal with this himself but he needed help. Now most people put Vernon as the abuser in stories, I never saw him that way, but Petunia screams abuser to me. Vernon just screams scared and henpecked to the point he will just let her do what she does. He fears Harry because of all the lies Petunia fed him, so he would not abuse him but rather yell and such. Most abuse done to children is not the men, rather women and sadly this is not addressed as it should be as men are unfairly targeted as the main abusers of children._

_So anyway do review please!_


	6. Chapter 6: Escape From Azkaban

Chapter Six: Escape From Azkaban:

_We lost old man, soon if things continue the world will end… Harry my boy time travel as you are trying to do is not possible, even if it was think of the Paradox!... There will be no paradox old man, if Hermione's theory turns out right… I hope you know what you are doing my boy… Only way to stop the virus and the destruction of the world old man…_

Harry Potter sat alone atop the astronomy tower his only company was a bottle of firewhisky. There were several reasons for this, there was some good news, well one thing that was good. Peter Pettigrew had been caught, but how he had been caught was not the way Harry wanted it to happen. He had led a raid on Azkaban, with five death eaters who had managed to escape the slaughter at the World Cup. They were not very high up in the death eaters but they had been strong enough to attack Azkaban. Four of them had died, but the real blow came to who had escaped, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood, Robert Jugson all escaped. So much had changed and he thought the drink would help him forget for a time. On the floor between him was a Daily Prophet with the grim news.

_**Escape from Azkaban!**_

_In an appalling turn of events five of the worst death eaters from the time of you-know-who have escaped. They were helped by both Amycus and Alecto Carrow, and Peter Pettigrew who was believed dead. Unfortunately though all were killed but Pettigrew several death eaters did managed to escape. These are Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Robert Judson and Augustus Rookwood. Contact the Aurors if you see them, that is if you survive…_

Harry flicked his wand and the paper took fire, there were just too many emotions going through him now. He was acting like a teen boy as well he was. He was fourteen year old Harry Potter with memories of a future time, most were fast fading and only a few remained, the death of Sirius, of Severus, of so many, many people. No matter how Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape had worked together to save muggleborn (and they had with a plan to create a secret army to overthrow Voldemort) and no matter how hard most Slytherins worked to help their world it was not enough. Top that with seeing all the deaths at the world cup, Snape and Moody working to uncover what his aunt had done and seeing Dumbledore after all he had done had led to Harry wishing to get drunk before he broke down.

He looked up from where he was sprawled in an untidy way as Severus came up to the astronomy tower with the last person he wanted to see. Albus Dumbledore, such a _noble_ man, so kindly looking with his silvery beard and hair and twinkling blue eyes and bright robes. Oh Harry got his number, why had he named his son Albus Severus again? Why not Charlus Severus, that had a better ring, much better for the kid too, he had to be mad to do what he had done. He took another swing of the nearly empty bottle and scowled as Severus summed the bottle from him and looked down at him, he was not glaring but looked concerned? Now that was new, ah and here came good old Ginny, lovely Ginny and she looked really worried, why she could join him in getting drunk, Merlin knew she needed it.

"Hello professor Snape, headmaster!" Harry said smiling, "lovely day, Pettigrew is caught ah but now we have lots of murderers on the loose, wonder how long before I am blamed for it?"

"You are drunk." Severus said frowning at the nearly empty bottle, "and will have alcohol poisoning, you will need a potion."

"Why, he would love it if I was dead, never was to live." Harry said looking up at Dumbledore, "don't like you old man."

"I am sorry, I never thought she would treat you the way she did." Dumbledore said sadly, "but you cannot get drunk, I think a detention…."

"No the hangover will be enough punishment." Severus said.

"Did you know that frying pans should not be used against skulls, hurts the frying pan." Harry said giggling, getting Ginny to fold herself down by him and hug him, "got my attention, though she was screaming so how could I not pay attention, she said I was not, that is not fair."

"Oh Harry she will never harm you again." Ginny said, "I will not allow it."

"Can't protect me from _him_!" Harry said pointing at Dumbledore, eyes glazed and unfocused, "not happy I live, set up first year as a trap for me, not happy I survived, then second year, glad you here, but me, I steal his spotlight, never meant to. Just want mum and dad, he does not care, world does not care, just boy who lived to them not Harry."

"You are just Harry to me, you always have been since I saw you, I always saw Harry." Ginny said tears streaming down her face, "I don't want the boy who lived, I want Harry, I want _you_ please Harry."

"Only one, headmaster hates me." Harry said, "Severus I want my firewhisky please?"

"We will talk when you sober up." Dumbledore said. "You disappointment me my boy."

That was it for Ginny, she could see how much pain Harry was in, feel the horrors he had gone through. She knew what he went through, had she not been forced to do the evil deeds of Voldemort for a year? She could remember how in the end he taunted her, called her weak and other things. She knew unlike any others the pain Harry suffered, oh she still had her parents and brothers but she knew the torment of Voldemort. She might be thirteen but she had the same amount of memories as Harry and though like Harry they were fading (she had written down where the Horcruxes were and all the names of all the death eaters, showing who was alive or dead at this time) she still remembered how so many had treated him. They did not see Harry, no they saw the boy who lived, or the chosen one but never Harry. Not as she did, to her the boy who lived was a thankful fiction and Harry was real and perfect as he could be. Harry understood her, and she understood him, both had suffered a very personal torment from Voldemort and both knew the darkness very well but refused to give into it. She stood and glared up at Dumbledore her normally merry brown eyes hard as flint now.

"Oh yes talk when he is sober, say how disappointed you are sir." Ginny snarled, "you can't see it can you sir? All he is to you is a _weapon_, an object to defeat Voldemort and you know what? No matter the rubbish you pile on him he will always do the right thing but you! You treat him like a thing not a person!"

"I, I never meant to, I never thought…"

"That is right sir you never think when it comes to Harry! You expect him to just do what you want with little or no support or even the knowledge of how and what he needs to do! If not for the World cup he would not know exactly why Voldemort is after him!"

"He is only a child, I wanted him to have a childhood." Dumbledore said sadly.

"We are at war, a childhood is something he never had or will have, and you know what? He does not care about that, all he wants and needs is a bit of kindness. Of you to trust him to show him he matters and is more than a weapon! For you to stop treating him like a thing and treat him as Harry, just Harry, it's all he ever wanted!"

"I have failed him and you." Dumbledore said sadly looking every bit his great age. "I am sorry, I was not thinking, I failed you Harry."

"Too right you did, only way to make it up to Harry is to listen to him, treat him as a person! Then help him if you can, not hinder him!" Ginny replied. "Stop treating him like the enemy!"

"I think it is time I take him with me." Severus said, "I will take care of him for the evening. Not the first teen I had to deal with drunk as Harry is."

Severus was starting to see Harry for Harry, and it had started before the school year even started and Harry apologized. What happened at the world cup had him think on how things could have been so much worse and he was bound and determined to keep the teen alive. Of course with Moody poking around and finding out what Petunia Evans Dursley was up to had shocked him. He had thought she would spoil the boy, to teach him it was his due to have and do whatever he wanted as he was the boy who lived. Yet he had thought back to his childhood with Lily and Petunia, and how Petunia was always so shrewish and vindictive as well. He would not coddle Harry, no the boy would hate that even more than him being strict with him. He would continue to expect him to do his best and to be respectful but he would take care of him too. Like now as he led the teen through the back passages and such to his rooms depositing the teen in his bathroom and stuffing a alcohol purging potion down him. He waited for the teen to rid himself of most of the poison in the toilet. He let him freshen up and deposited him on his couch to sleep the rest off.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bellatrix Lestrange smiled as she finished her bath, oh how wonderful it felt to be clean again! She loved to take a hot bath once a day and with three meals a day, nutrient potions and lots of chocolate she was starting to feel human again. A few dark rituals had helped as well, and she remembered the last with a smile, that had been lovey, the victims had begged and screamed for mercy but in the end they died for her to steal their streanght. Still, it would be some time before she would fully fill out her long robes and bodice and her hair was no longer as sleek but more shaggy and ragged. Her heavy lidded eyes had once been gray but were now black, blacker even than Severus's with a small tint of red in them. The dark arts had made them this way and it was something she loved dearly. She looked over at her husband, clean with his hair cut to just above his shoulders, his beard neat and clean and to Rabastan much the same, both clad in black as she was. Seated against the wall was Augustus Rookwood, a short man with dreadlocked brown hair, a pockmarked face now clean shaven and copper eyes clad in brown robes and barefoot.

Bellatrix made her way to the chair that a figure huddled in and gently picked it up and held it close. She began to feed it from a bowl of perfectly warmed broth made of Nagini's venom and other things. The creature, this tiny creature the size of a baby with red eyes was wrapped snugly in black blankets. Bellatrix loved this creature Voldemort and it showed in how well she tended to him. It would have been a touching scene if not for the fact that the babe looked like a demon and Bellatrix was an evil dark lady. She finished feeding Voldemort and let him settle against her as he was still so weak and needed the blood of the Potter brat to come to full strength. It would be in June, had to be as her dark lord, her Voldemort had to gain strength before then, he would not survive if the ritual were done now. Rudolphus came up and knelt before Voldemort, his lord might be physically weak but his soul and magic were as strong as ever. He drank in the power before him and felt humbled to be in the service of one so strong to fight to live so hard as his master did. Was not his master the strongest to cling to life and refuse to let death take him? He would become even stronger in the spring and Rudolphus would make sure that his lord showed the world who their real master was.

"Master is there anything I can do for you?" Rudolphus asked.

"I require more human blood, if you could get me a wizard it would help." Voldemort said.

"The traitor Snape could be used." Rabastan said, "only use he is now."

"No, no he lives, for now, if he proves a traitor then I will kill him." Voldemort replied, "it is good to have my most loyal followers back."

"I am sorry we got caught, I was trying to find you master." Bellatrix said, "I knew you were not dead."

"Yes and you suffered, you who were so loyal, all of you will be rewarded well." Voldemort said.

"Seeing you rise triumphant to destroy those who dare oppose you is all I need." Rookwood said softly.

Rudolphus smiled as he saw how happy his wife was now. So many years apart had taken their toll on her but when she smiled it warmed his heart. He loved her and he loved the dark lord, he was so grateful Bellatrix had introduced them. This dark lord knew what their world needed, knew that the muggles all must die and he loved and respected him for that. To see how strong this dark lord was to cling to life even after the horrible set back by that Potter brat well that inspired him. Weak in body he still was strong and Rudolphus was proud of his dark lord for his strength and would serve him to his very last breath. Rabastan was loyal too but he was not as fanatical as his brother and sister in law. He was one to follow, and he had thrown his lot with the dark lord, he would not leave as he felt that would be disloyal no matter what his lord did. Jugson was more hired muscle and enjoyed the pain and suffering Voldemort offered him and stayed with promises for that again.

Then there was Augustus Rookwood, a strange mysterious man who the dark lord believed as loyal as they came. Yet there were doubts about that, for one the humans who came to Azkaban once a year (a time that had the prisoners forcibly cleaned up along with the prison) saw how sane and quiet he seemed. The Dementors refused to be around his cell at all. Yet Rookwood was not as fully loyal as many would believe, he was loyal to himself and that was it. Or it had been, he did after all want the Dementors destroyed and had to listen to Voldemort praise Crouch for his killing of several death eaters. He had even toyed with the idea of going after the families of those death eaters killed and he was starting to think that all this dark lord wanted was to burn the world until there was nothing left.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry woke slowly the next morning and groaned as his head felt like a drum was being beat against his skull. He regretted now getting drunk and cracked his eyes open only to close them at once. Severus was over him and he took the potion the man gave him and downed it at once. He sighed as the pain and nausea left him and he opened his eyes and saw he was laying on Snape's couch (a nice dark green) covered in a blanket his robes and shoes off. He sat up looking shocked and looked up at Severus who was doing his best not to look amused. Harry put his head in his hands and groaned, the day before coming back to him. It all had been too much and he just wanted to forget and thought drinking away his sorrows would work. Of course it had not and now Severus was going to kill him, he was sure the man now hated him even more than ever. As if to make things even worse Draco Malfoy walked into the room and both boys stared at each other in shock.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Severus is my godfather, I stay here sometimes." Draco replied.

"Oh wow, and the whole of Slytherin house knows, that is why everyone is so nice to you." Harry said not thinking, "I feel for you."

"Oi he is strict but he loves me!" Draco said, "why are you here?"

"Professor Snape found me drunk, took my firewhisky too!" Harry said then horror came over his face, "oh Merlin I told off the headmaster too!"

"You did? Well you are reckless." Draco said, "but then I am sure all he did was pat your head and give you lemon drops."

"You act as if I like being his pet." Harry said, "and that is not by choice I assure you."

"You were rude to him." Severus said, "however you spoke how you felt, and I will deny I said this even under torture but he needed to hear that."

"I am still in trouble." Harry said.

"No, you did something foolish, you suffered for it." Severus said, "now go take a shower, you need it."

Harry walked off in the direction Severus pointed to and found a well appointed bathroom with a shower stall, large tub, toilet and sink. Harry threw off his clothes and took a long hot shower, when he got out he found his clothing fresh, clean and folded neatly. He was surprised but then realized he should not have been that Severus had a personal house elf here. He dressed and was finishing knotting his tie as he walked into the sitting room and stopped short. Standing talking to Severus was Narcissa Malfoy, she was a tall shapely woman with long honey blond hair tied up in a bun with clear gray eyes and pale delicate skin. She was clad in elegant robes all in black and Harry realized with a stab of guilt she was a widow now. She saw him and walked up to him and looked at him kindly, almost motherly and he was not sure how to deal with that.

"Severus just told me you are having a hard time dealing with everything." Narcissa said.

"I hardly said that, just said he got drunk." Severus shot back.

"Yes well he did see so much death, and who has helped him?" Narcissa said reprimanding Severus lightly, "he has hardly any family he can turn to after all."

"I am sorry for your loss madam Malfoy." Harry said meaning it, "Mr. Malfoy did not deserve to die that way."

"No, no he did not, I do have his portrait, not as good as having him but then I will see him again." Narcissa said, "I came to see how Draco was doing."

"I can go ma'am." Harry said.

"No stay," Draco said, "I mean please? After all well we can't not be, well can we forget the past and, oh hang it all you would not want to be friends with me, not after how I treated you."

"We could be friends." Harry said holding out his hand, "as long as you realize I don't take kindly to any racism, no calling Hermione names, or those of her birth got it?"

"I can do that." Draco said taking his hand, "I want to turn over a new leaf, I want to fight those that killed my father."

"Then we are on the same page." Harry said, "death to Voldemort? Fight for freedom?"

"I could do that, fight for freedom." Draco said smiling, "fighting for freedom does sound fun."

"Breakfast is ready." Narcissa said. "You two can fight for freedom later."

The boys came over to a table laden with food, Narcissa had come originally to speak to Severus, but now she was here she saw that there were two young men who needed her. Harry Potter was just a boy, a young boy without parents who lived with dull muggles somewhere near London. She did not know, nor would she or the majority of the Wizarding world know about what had transpired with his aunt. Still she knew he suffered and her motherly instincts were in full swing as she wanted to take care of Harry just as much as she wanted to take care of Draco. Things were changing far more than Harry could have hoped coming back and so far though there were some unpleasant things for the most part things were turning out better than the last time around.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_So yea Harry is really acting on his emotions as a teen boy with adult memories. Dumbledore needed to be told off and I am not sure how much good this will do. I don't see him as evil but as one who is arrogant to the point Voldemort very nearly did win. He would have too if not for Narcissa, her lie saved the Wizarding world as it gave Harry time to gather himself and fight back. There is a reason you do not keep things to yourself in a war and share with a few trusted people, you could very well loose. Or at the least cause your society to stagnate horribly, think the USSR and how well that social experiment worked out. _

_Anyway do review please!_


	7. Chapter 7: Sirius Matters and Other Thin

Chapter Seven: Sirius Matters and Other Things:

_I will see you soon Sirius, Remus, I promise… The war did not go well, now another darkness rises and death comes too soon for most…I will change that… I will do what I was born to do and no longer hide… Because of me so many died before their time, so many dead and now a virus to kill off the human race, even with the vaccine the muggle will see us dead… But not if I go back, not if I go back…_

Harry drew his heavy black winter cloak closer around him and drew his hood lower over his head as another gust of ice cold wind blew into his face. He was grateful for magic as the mild sticking charm kept his hood on and kept him a bit warmer. Walking with him was Ginny and they were going to see Sirius in Hogsmeade once more, this was the fifth time since Sirius got his trial and was fully proclaim innocent. He had claimed he was going to make the Wizarding world remember just what the Blacks were capable of. He of course let Harry and Narcissa and a few others like the Weasleys know just what that meant. What had been interesting was the way Dumbledore treated Harry after his breakdown. Dumbledore did not avoid him but called him to his office and actually apologized and swore to tell him everything he knew to take down Voldemort. Harry thought back to that day with a bit of fondness, well shock might be a better way to put it.

_The headmaster had not looked happy, he was sad and even Fawkes could not cheer him up. Harry refused a seat and stood glaring trying hard to keep his temper. It was this man's fault the years after the war, well not fully, no Harry could see part of that was him. He had hid mostly and did not help as much in rebuilding, but still! Dumbledore had done so much by not telling him what he needed to know, what he needed to do._

"_Mr. Potter I am sorry in how I treated you. Miss Weasley was very correct in what she said and I fear I have treated you as only a thing, a weapon and not the remarkable young man you are." _

"_Yes, glad of you to admit that." Harry said coldly._

"_I have trouble trusting, the last was Tom." Dumbledore said._

"_You trusted Tom?" Harry said nearly laughing, "I thought you hated him, he fears you." _

"_No, no I still do not hate him, I could not as well,." Dumbledore said, "when I found him in the Orphanage I saw a lonely hard boy and thought I could help him. I thought he was just a rough boy who needed guidance, I took care of him in school, even helped get the orphanage he was in evacuated to the countryside during WWII. I would have adopted him if he let me but he would not."_

"_You wanted to adopt Tom?" Harry asked shocked._

"_Oh yes, I wanted to give him a family, to show him what love was but he did not want it. He left Hogwarts and I heard he worked for Brogan…"_

"_Yea I heard of that place, I saw a cabinet there that looks exactly like one in the room of requirement." Harry said, "if we are to be honest with each other and I see you are how did Voldemort make himself able to survive like he has, he is not a ghost but something else." _

"_Horcruxes." Dumbledore said, "nearly the most vile of all the dark arts, well witches would say that the pregnancy potion is the most vile as it makes men able to carry a child, I once saw what a witch did to two men who used it, rather violent witches can be, now where was I?" _

"_Horcruxes sir." Harry said, "you are being honest and so I will be honest with you sir, do not betray my trust in what I tell you." _

"_I give my word." _

"_Tommy boy created seven Horcruxes, I was one but that is gone now. Two are destroyed, a diary and the diadem of Ravenclaw, the others are a ring, a cup and a locket and yes my mum was able to see all of Tommy boy's life and what he had done. I ask only to allow me to destroy them." _

"_Of course, if that is what you wish to do Harry, I will not stand in your way or treat you as I have." Dumbledore said._

"_Well I am the only one who can stop Voldemort, just trust me sir, please, I will not betray you I swear it." Harry said. _

"_And I will not betray you, I will do my best to trust you, you are not like Tom at all." Dumbledore said, "you are a good young man Harry and I was wrong not to see that before."_

Harry came back to the present and saw the Hogshead up ahead. Like all the buildings in Hogsmeade it was made of whitewashed brick and tiled roof. In fact if Harry had seen a Roman village Hogsmeade would look more like that than an English village as it was created closer to the time of the Romans and the ancient witches and wizards would have kept ancient knowledge far longer. There was a reason that Hogwarts was built solidly of stone and not wood of the muggle castles of the age. Hogsmeade was its own kingdom and had far more in common with Byzantium stonework than Anglo Saxon wattle and daub. In fact Hogwarts was so soundly built that over the centuries very little had to be done to keep it in good shape, a few new stones here, better glass here and there, restored mosaics and finally replacing the Roman style toilets and plumbing in the middle of the 19th century was all the castle needed.

Hogsmeade had, for centuries been a little kingdom in its own right, most of the magical in all of the British isle had lived in three places, the valley of Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley and the Seven Isles, one of which was Avalon the last being Azkaban far to the north. All were ancient but only Hogsmeade and Avalon had been formed around the time of the Roman occupation. Diagon Alley had been formed later, when Hogwarts was created and the magical people that were not in Hogsmeade or the seven isles off the coast of England had started to band together into communities like Diagon Alley and later places like Godric's Hallow, Raven's Crag and Blood Stone Moor. When the floo was invented shortly after Hogwarts was created it made for safer and easier travel for most of the magical world. Apparation was as ancient as magic itself but there were many who could not Apparate. The floo saved lives and made it easier for magical peoples to hide and move around. Portkeys were a smaller easier to hide option to portals that not only took massive amounts of magical energy but were not things that could be hidden from muggles. Until recent times travel around the world was nearly as long for magical as it was for muggles.

Harry came to the high street, its yellow paving stones hidden under snow, the same stones that lined the road from Hogwarts to here. He was not headed to the Three Broomsticks, a cheerful place with good drink and food, no he was headed to the Hogshead. It was a sinister looking place, part inn part pub it still was a fun place to visit, though it looked run down Harry suspected that was done on purpose to add an air of mystery to the place. The food was good here and the ale too was rich and good. He wanted to see his godfather but did not want to be in the spotlight, which was why he came here. He saw Sirius and grinned, he was clad in robes of dark maroon. Harry was glad he looked so healthy and happy, and he knew Sirius was happy because of him and he swore he would do all he could to keep him alive and happy too.

"Hey Sirius, good to see you." Harry said hugging him, "staying out of trouble?"

"Somewhat, well Narcissa keeps me on a tight rein she does, I threw Bellatrix out of the family. If it were legal I would annul her marriage just to see her scream in fury."

"You can't do that?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, marriage vows and all, and really it is a smart thing, my dear parents would have annulled Andy's marriage rather fast if they could."

"That is good," Ginny said coming up and taking a seat," next time you see Fred and George you will know who is who."

"Oh is that where you disappeared to." Harry said, "what did they do this time?"

"Annoyed me, what is Bill doing here with _her_?" Ginny hissed.

Both Sirius and Harry looked to see Bill seated with Fleur chatting with her and enjoying himself. Fleur was lovely, long shimmering blond hair, clear blue eyes and lovely skin. She was clad in winter robes of blue with matching cloak and seemed to enjoy being with Bill. Harry knew that she was part Veela, a near human race that all were natural firebird Animagmus. Humans were affected by their natural Veela charm, but what most did not know is a Veela could only marry for love. It was part of their magic, the males of the race rarely were seen and so many thought only women were Veela, this of course was not true but Veela women did fall in love with human wizards and Harry hoped that Bill and Fleur would fall in love again and marry, they had so loved each other and were so good for each other too.

"Oh there is no problem with her." Harry said, "if they fall in love that would be great, she is nice even to me. Treats me just like the little boy I am to her."

"Did you try to ask her out?" Sirius smirked.

"Yes and I apologized after, what was I thinking?" Harry asked, "it was rude of me when I have Ginny here."

"Yes well that is my brother she better not be using him!" Ginny hissed.

"I doubt it, Veela rarely ever toy with wizards, if they like a wizard then they will date them, and if there is love, real love on both parts, wedding bells." Harry replied.

"You are so like your mother, always learning new things." Sirius said, "I am glad, I loved your father, really did but Lily, well she kept us all grounded."

"You more than most, hello Harry." Remus Lupin said walking up clad in new brown robes and boots and brown cloak, "Ginny, Padfoot mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all, Snape finished torturing you for the day then?" Sirius asked.

"He is not torturing me, I volunteered for the testing, least I can do with what I am." Remus replied.

Sirius was glad that Remus had a job now, Severus made enough money what with teaching, a few potion patients and selling potions when he had the time to hire Remus. Remus had tried to say he would work for free but Severus had threatened very painful and horrible things if Remus refused pay. There was a friendship of sorts now between Severus and Remus, Remus showed Severus he was not the monster Severus thought, that he _could_ be trusted. That he saw Severus as _alpha_ and had taken to defending him and doing the right thing by him. Sirius was not Remus's alpha no matter that he was a dog Animagmus, no that was Severus. It was in writing even, a contract binding Remus to Severus as his servant made sure of that.

"I still do not like him." Sirius said.

"Oh please, he is not a bad man, in fact he helped me after the chamber." Ginny said softly, "he personally brewed the potions I needed those first few weeks."

"He is biased to his own house!"

"No more than Minerva is." Remus said, "besides he is smart and kind to let me work for him."

"He pushes me to do my best." Harry said, "you were a bully in school Sirius, pranks are for fun, not to humiliate or harm others. Many of yours did harm others."

"Yea, yea you are right." Sirius said, "Narcissa has made me see a mind healer, got me to see I was just like my lovely parents, well I was heading that way. I did apologize to Severus, he punched me in the nose."

"Well that is an improvement." Remus said, "if he really hated you he would have made you scream in pain."

"Yea, well Poppy fixed it up and scolded me for upsetting Severus." Sirius said, "and Harry you are right, I was a right bully."

Harry was glad that Sirius was starting to see his behavior in school was that of a bully. He still was not about to allow him around Hermione as she did not like him at all. Ginny was able to handle him and made it clear she would use her favorite bat bogey hex on him if he dared annoy her. Harry said he would follow that with a stinging hex. Harry was happy, the first task had gone so well, and he loved watching it and not being in it at all. Fleur was in first place after the first task, Cedric and Krum were tied. Harry was glad not to be in the tournament and was glad that he could watch it as from this angle it was really dangerous and he had got so very lucky. Now he had the Yule Ball to look forward to and was looking forward to going with Ginny.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry sat calmly at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast, his prank should be walking in shortly in the form of two twin boys. Really it served them right, engorging charms on the Slytherin brooms was _not_ funny, most of the time their pranks were very funny and light hearted, but sometimes a prank they thought funny was not. The engorging charm if it _had_ worked would have caused the boys pain not amusement. Harry heard snickering and some laughter and looked up and grinned. Into the great hall two boys clad in normal school uniforms and robes with the Gryffindor crest were staring at him murderously as they walked over to him. They were still identical, with dark green hair and silver skin they walked over to where Harry sat and sat down clearly not in a good mood. The teachers watched hands near wands as they hoped there was not going to be a brawl.

"Not funny mate." Fred said (Harry knew who was who, Fred had two freckles over his right eyebrow George one), "Slytherin colors?"

"Yea, what did we do to deserve this?" George said.

"Engorging charm?" Harry shot back.

"Well it was funny." Fred replied.

"Too true brother dearest." George smirked.

"No it bloody well was not!" Harry snapped, "how would you like your bits enlarged, on a broom?"

"Oh, well we were going for fun not pain." Fred said.

"And the garroting gas?" Harry ground out, "that could kill, you know what a garrote is?"

"Well it was meant only to go around the legs." George said.

"Okay nothing like that again." Fred said, "we really were not trying to hurt anyone."

"Yea just cheer people up!" George added.

"So how long until this all wears off?" Fred asked.

"Two weeks." Harry said.

"No, two weeks as green and silver?" George said, "Harry!"

"Oh come on you look lovely, I could have made you girls." Harry said, "or look like them at least."

"Please, you have to take it off!" Fred begged.

"Yes, this, we cannot go around this way for two weeks!" George added.

"Ask your brother, I can't take the spell off, maybe he can." Harry replied.

"Bill will take pictures." Fred groaned.

"Then send them to mum." George nearly wailed.

"Tough, you got what you deserved." Harry replied, "pranks are for what gentlemen?"

"For fun and not to hurt, but Harry." Fred replied.

"We were not trying to hurt anyone, but we will be careful." George added.

The Gryffindor table went quiet as Severus Snape glided over to the Gryffindor table. He looked from the green haired silver skinned twins to Harry who was trying to look innocent. Harry wondered how many points he was going to lose for his little prank. Severus raised an eyebrow and Harry ducked his head knowing his was in trouble, yet he was not expecting what happened next.

"So you two have disturb the school with your antics do you?" Severus said.

"Um well all for inner house co-operation sir?" Fred said.

"Yea we look great don't we?" George said.

"Yes, oh and five points to Gryffindor for such co-operation."

The hall was quiet as he headed up to the head table in a billow of black robes. This was something that would go down in history for sure as Severus Snape did not award points to the Weasley twins or Harry Potter for that matter!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

One week later Harry wanted to kill both Ron and Draco. Ron knew Harry was friendly with Draco now and Draco had changed, was changing for the better. He had seen what real evil could do, had seen his father murdered before his eyes. It had started a painful change that would lead to a strong wizard and man but he was still a boy and prideful too and so was Ron. It led to a heated argument outside the potions classroom waiting for Snape to come and let them in and ended with Hermione cursed. Harry had moved fast and disarmed both boys before they could think and Neville was by Hermione's side her teeth growing so fast they were down to her chin in no time. It was at this time Severus came up and took in the scene.

"What is going on here?" He demanded.

"Ron and Draco decided to fight and hurt Hermione!" Neville said, "Harry had to take their wands sir."

"I did not hurt her that was Malfoy!" Ron snarled.

"Shut up Weasel!" Draco said.

"Enough!" Harry said," how dare you, both of you! Look what your fighting got, look what happened to Hermione! You are both to blame! How could you do that to her!"

"Harry I, I…"

"Shut it Ron."

"He…"

"I see, well I know how to solve this, detention, Weasley, Malfoy, Potter you will take Granger to the hospital wing now!" Severus snarled.

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

"Oh and ten points from Gryffindor for fighting and five from Slytherin. Potter, Malfoy and Weasley's wands if you please!"

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

"Two points for quick thinking and stopping a duel Potter." Severus said, at the stunned look from Harry, "move now or it's detention for you too!"

Harry did move and got Hermione to the hospital wing quickly. There was something good out of this, just like the time before or the future Hermione had her teeth shrunk down to a more attractive level. Harry then put a few thoughts in her head that would get her parents more clients, help the magical world and hopefully help the magical world see muggles in a better light. He could only wait and see and hope that this worked.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_So a transition chapter here, Harry is no shy school boy anymore, well he is a school boy but one who will stand his ground a bit more forcefully. I wanted to show Dumbledore as human, and having actually cared about Tom Riddle, what if he had not shown all his memories of Voldemort? What if he had taken the lad under his wing and loved him and was betrayed for that? That is something to mull over I think._

_On another note, I am fully against male pregnancy, it is a direct threat to women, if a man could have kids then what happens to women? Yea we get killed off as men would not want to stand for "competition" around. Witches too would not stand for it and would kill any wizard that tried to use it you can count on that. No way would a witch give up her greatest power to a man, no way at all._

_Harry is working with Sirius as is Narcissa by getting him to a mind healer. He has to know that certain things are not pranks, changing people colors, funny if not over done. Trying to turn a fellow student into Remus's chew toy, not funny. Oh and Harry did have a right to prank Fred and George too, they did a few pranks that were not funny but really they did not mean harm and like most teens did not fully think before they released them. Bill is still at the school as he is now sorting through the room of requirement to find the treasures there._

_Anyway do review please!_


	8. Chapter 8: The Yule Ball

_Now I know quite a few people have been confused by the structure of the story. I apologize I did not explain fully what is going on. At the beginning of each chapter there will be an italicized portion, a paragraph before the main story begins. This is the portion of the future time, little snippets of what happened and why Harry and Ginny went back in time. Then the story of them back in time comes up, do hope that clears up a few things and again I do apologize for not putting this in before._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter Eight: The Yule Ball:

_Raven, you were so brave, those years you spent studying the Dementors... I will see you get the chance to see a world free of the Dementors this time… Collin you deserved so much better than an early death… I will save as many people as I can, I swear it…_

Harry was standing before the mirror looking at himself nervously, oh he knew Ginny loved him and all but he was still so scrawny and such a kid! He barely stood five foot five and wished for a more respectable height, he would grow but it would be two years before he reached his adult height. He was clad in bottle green robes that set off his eyes perfectly, eyes no longer hidden by glasses. His scar was lighter now, with the Horcrux gone it was silvery and barely visible which was fine by him. Ron walked up and looked at himself smoothing his hair nervously as he took in the navy blue robes he was wearing. Hermione was going with Victor Krum, Harry was sure of it and Harry had steered Ron to Lavender Brown. She could be silly but she was a good friend and had been good to Ron when they dated the last time.

"Harry do you think I look alright?" Ron asked.

"Yes, those Navy robes become you." Harry said, "most of the guys will be wearing either Navy or black robes, well most not all. I have to set off these eyes of mine, the ladies love them you know, mostly your sister."

"Oi watch it Harry!" Ron snapped.

"You are right, if I do not tread carefully with Ginny she will hang me by my bits from the astronomy tower." Harry said, "well we should get going."

Ron was not like Harry remembered, then again he had seen the slaughter at the world cup and had seen Harry die. That had changed him, matured him to the friend Harry had in the future. He still liked to wind up Hermione, and Harry hoped they did get together. Ron had been good to Hermione, the house he had built around a large library for her proved that, and the fact he even volunteered to stay home to take care of their children so she could work proved that in the future. Oh he could be rough around the edges, Merlin he could be a real git but he did have a good heart. He proved that by regretting leaving his friends and coming back despite the great danger to him, he was just a child then, and scared, so scared but he came back to help finish off Voldemort.

"Well not as good as I." Neville said grinning sheepishly and holding out his arms to show off the maroon robes he was wearing, "what do you think?"

"Better that color on you than me." Ron said, "I don't like that color, mum always makes a sweater for me in that color."

"Only because she wants to you to use your magic to change it." Harry said, "she do that when you were growing up before Hogwarts?"

"No, navy blue or brown, you are right! Mum was trying to help." Ron said.

"I have to go and meet up with Susan, see you!" Neville said.

He headed down the stairs and the boys followed soon after, Lavender came down before Ginny, she looked lovely in robes of pale pink silk that hugged her body in all the right places. They were long and had flowing sleeves and Ron let her take his arm, Ginny was next and Harry took in her stunning beauty. She was clad in robes of pale blue with puffed sleeves her flaming red hair done up elegantly on her head. She had a light amount of makeup on, not enough to hide the sprinkling of freckles on her nose and cheeks which Harry found adorable. She had at her throat and in her ears the only wealth the Weasley family had, a necklace of blue Sapphire with matching earrings. Harry could not take his eyes off her as she was as lovely as ever.

"Ginny you are so beautiful." Harry said.

"Why thank you Harry." Ginny said blushing a bit, "so I take it you like my robes? Bill helped pick them out with mum, never thought he knew so much about fashion."

"Well he is a curse breaker, he gets to go places I only could dream of." Harry replied, "shall we go down my lady?"

The two couples headed down and came to the entry hall, here they saw many of their fellow classmates in a way they never had before. Harry saw Draco, clad in black robes with Luna who was clad in robes of pale yellow silk, he was not surprised, both had something in common, seeing a parent you loved die before you did that. Draco no longer had a sneer or angry look about him, he had been knocked down badly by his father's death, though his mother was taking care of things now he was head of house Malfoy. Luna helped and Harry knew she helped Draco too as he needed it. He turned as the champions were announced and grinned as he saw Bill with Fleur, she was clad in robes of pale silver and blue silk and looked happy to be with Bill. Next came Cedric clad in navy robes with Cho Chang clad in silk robes of red. Krum was next, he was clad in robes of red and by his side clad in robes of pale pink silk was Hermione. This was a Hermione Harry was well used to now, her hair was sleek and done up elegantly on her head and she carried herself in a way that showed she knew she looked pretty. After the war she had paid more attention to her looks but was still a very smart witch that happened to be pretty.

"Victor Krum, why him?" Ron asked.

"Why not?" Harry said, "good for her, and good for you too, you got to go with Lavender, mind never thought I would see Hermione as such a lovely witch."

"Careful there Potter I might get jealous." Ginny warned him.

"She is like a sister to me!" Harry said.

"Well yes, I have Lavender, right Lavender?" Ron said to Lavender, "you are very beautiful tonight."

"Why thank you Ron." Lavender said blushing slightly.

Harry might have slipped him a book on _Twelve Ways to Bewitch a Witch_ and Ron might have actually read it. It seemed he had as he stopped looking at Hermione and paid full attention to Lavender that evening. Harry hoped that Ron and Hermione did get together this time around, they had loved each other, so many said it could not work, that Ron was not smart enough or good enough for her. How wrong they were, how very wrong they were, he had been just what she needed, someone to ground her and in turn help him become exactly what he was born to be. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione needed to date others to realize how much they meant to each other, at least he was hoping that was how things would go this time around.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry woke early on Christmas day and drew the pillow over his head. The Yule Ball had taken place on the Winter solstice so that the students could be with their families. That meant Harry was now at Grimmauld Place with Sirius, and what a place it was now! Harry had never lived in Grimmauld place, he had sold it shortly after the war and had never seen her restored to glory. Most of that was due to work from Bill who took two days to fully remove all the evil dark and horrible curses on the house. Harry had worked with Kreacher much to Sirius's amazement, he had asked the house elf what he needed to keep the house going and the elf had answered him respectfully. It turned out that he would need at least two more elves and Sirius had gone to pick out three strong young house elves. Harry was pleased to see Sirius have all his elves in uniforms of black , the two males in black high collared belted tunics hose and shoes with caps, the two female elves in black high collared dresses with black hose shoes and caps.

This led to Christmas day, with Harry in his own room done in soft blues and greens with dark blue curtains at the window and large four poster bed, a portrait of his parents over the fireplace and a hand-made quilt of dark green with a red dragon on it. Harry just wanted to sleep, destroying a Horcrux and having a sobbing elf took lots of energy and he was on holiday from school! Though the light was blocked that did not stop his godfather who tapped the lump under the covers that was Harry cheerfully. Said lump just swore and tried to burrow further away from his godfather's hands. That is until the covers were vanished and poor Harry snarled now awake with wand in hand daring Sirius to say anything about his attire. Harry might not splurge on clothes at his age but he did like comfortable flannel PJs. He had on a long sleeved black shirt that had the words "Worlds Best Seeker" on them with green sleep pants with golden snitches all over them. Harry summoned a pair of dark green socks and got up.

"You reminded me a bit of James there for a moment." Sirius said happily, "though he was not one for much night attire as I recall."

"I don't need to know that Padfoot." Harry said yawning, "what time is it?"

"Time to open gifts, the rest of the house will be up." Sirius said.

"Oi presents!" Ron's voice shouted.

"Wait for us!" Fred added.

"Ya presents!" George added.

The Weasleys were here as the Burrow had been burned down and Harry was still seething about that. If not for a secret tunnel out of the house both Arthur and Molly would be dead now because of Bellatrix and her husband and his lapdog of a brother. They were suing the house of Lestrange and Harry hoped they won every last Knut from that evil family. Normally the only monies a magical family could demand from another house was that of the trust vault of the offender (a rather strange law), but as every last Lestrange was a death eater and every last one alive had attacked the Weasleys they could demand far more, there were no heirs to defend so that meant they could ask for more than a trust vault, they could ask for every last Knut. Harry did exchange his sleep pants for a pair of jeans he had shrunk down that had been Dudley's. He had barely ever wore them and they were nearly new so Harry figured he had lucked out, they fit now and were a nice dark shade of denim too. He headed down to the second level where the sitting room was and grinned as he saw the tree and the gifts below the tree. The whole Weasley family was here and Harry took a seat by Ginny who glared at Ron and Percy who backed off seeing her take her wand out.

"So let's dig in then!" Molly said, "Ginny your turn to hand out the gifts this year."

"Alright mum!" Ginny said. "Here we go, Harry first."

"Thanks Ginny." Harry said grinning.

The first gifts everyone opened where their Weasley sweaters, Ron grinned at the maroon one he got and proudly changed it to navy. Molly beamed at him, Harry was right she had created it that way to get him to use his magic. Harry had a green sweater with a large golden H on it. The rest of the Weasley boys got navy sweaters with their first initial on it. Ginny had a pretty lavender one with a large purple G on it with a broom under the G. Sirius nearly started to cry when he opened his and saw it was a beautiful red sweater with a large black dog on it. He hugged Molly and Harry realized she had adopted yet another lost soul, it was one thing he loved so much about her. She could be as fierce as any dragon but she had a heart so large she had to share her love with not only her blood family but those she saw as good and needing a family. Remus did cry when he opened his present and got a blue sweater with a gray wolf on the front.

"So that means they are our uncles now." Fred said.

"Yea, well there goes all the fun, Remus will not let us get away with anything." George added.

"Well I think Harry takes care of that very well." Remus smirked.

"Those pictures were lovely Harry dear." Molly said smiling getting the twins to stare at Harry jaws nearly on the floor. "Very good use of potions and charms, they do look good with green hair and that silver skin was perfect."

"Knew she would side with Harry, always the youngest." Fred grumbled.

"Yea, what did we ever do to earn the ire of our dear mother?" George added.

"I can draw up a list." Bill said innocently.

"You are too busy with Fleur." Percy said, "she is brilliant."

"More than that, she is smart, beautiful and I am honored she would even want to spend any time with me." Bill said, "yea she is French but I will not hold that against her."

The family continued to open gifts, Harry got a few books, some clothes, prank products from Bill which got the twins to pale a bit, sweets and a photo album from Severus which had lots of pictures of his mother in it. Harry was touched, Severus had cared deeply about his mother, he had not, as Dumbledore believed been _in_ love with his mother but he had loved her. Much as Harry loved Hermione as a dear friend and sister but not as a lover. He realized that Severus was starting, in his own way to really care for him and he in turn cared for the grumpy potions master, not that he would dare say _that _out loud anywhere. He had sent Severus a rare first edition of the Lord of the Rings hardbound, he hoped the man liked Tolkien as much as he did. Harry smiled as he got a letter written in small elegant handwriting, he did not share this with anyone, this was his secret. A letter each year at Christmas since he started Hogwarts and ten years past the time he finished. He opened one last gift from aunt Marge and grinned at the Spiderman Comic books.

"Those muggle comics?" Arthur asked holding his copy of _ Muggles for Dummies_.

"My aunt Marge, she wrote that she thought of me when she saw these and had to get them for me." Harry said, "she has turned over a new leaf."

"You are alright about her?" Molly asked.

"Yea, she did not turn away from me when she found out I was magical, she treats me like family, not like Petunia who was blood."

"Well blood does not always make the best family." Sirius said, "I should know, your grandfather and grandmother were the parents I never really had."

"Give her a chance, she did not mind what I am." Remus said, "she felt sorry for me and asked if there were things I could do."

"Yea she is nice when she does not drink." Harry said, "anyway, one more gift I have to give, Kreacher!"

The ancient elf popped into view standing tall and proud in his little uniform Harry thought he looked much nicer and happier now. House elves needed to be treated as part of the family, not just as servants, though they loved to serve, there was no need to have them dress in rags or punish themselves. Harry had let Kreacher destroy the locket and he had thought to return the original to the school, then he had another idea. He had it fixed and now he handed it over to Kreacher who took it with trembling hands and put it around his neck under his tunic. Kreacher threw himself at Harry and hugged him and Harry hugged him back knowing how much this meant to the little guy. Sirius was learning too that house elves should be treated well and not treated like slaves or _things_. Harry was going to do what he could to change the world this time, this time he would live up to his destiny not hide from it.

"Breakfast is ready in the dining room masters and misses." The youngest elf, a maiden elf named Vicky said bowing slightly.

"Thank you Vicky." Sirius said getting up, "well I am famished!"

"So am I!" Ron said.

"Hope there is enough with your stomach." Harry said teasing Ron good naturally.

They headed to the dining room and sat down to the fine breakfast there. Harry grinned as he saw a full English breakfast here along with pastries on the sideboard. He loaded his plate up with eggs, bacon, sausage, beans, tomato and a large sticky cinnamon roll, the first he would have in this new time line. The rest of the day was spent relaxing and eating, playing new games and enjoying each other's company. Harry got a few more gifts via owl, a ring that detected potions from Draco and from Alastor Moody a set of handcuffs with a note that said _use them well_. Harry thought it strange to get handcuffs but then Moody was strange that way, he had given him silk cord for Christmas in the future for sixth year telling him all the lovely things he could do with that. One thing was for sure, Harry's life was not dull. He got a simple letter from Gringotts with a bag and grinned, oh yes Voldemort was even closer to mortality than ever before.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_So a bit of fun there, yes Hermione still went with Victor Krum, Harry did set up Ron with Lavender as she is a fun distraction for Ron. So Harry has destroyed the diary, diadem and locket and off screen as it were he has spoken to the goblins and told them about the cup, so now all Harry has to do is destroy the ring and Nagini._

_Anyway do review please!_


	9. Chapter 9: The Last Peace

Chapter Nine: The Last Peace:

_Will the fates allow this? We have everything but that accounted for… I can't see why the fates or God will not let us go back… If we die we die the world cannot survive much longer you did the projections, a century no more… If I did this for myself than I deserve to die, but the world, the human race is eternal and we are the keystones at this time…_

Harry was in a very good mood when he came back from Grimmauld place, Hermione and her parents had visited and Sirius had taken it as high compliment when the Grangers could not tell at first his was an old magical house. His work with Dora and her family in contracting a muggleborn builder with a Technomancer on his team to help rebuild the house had made it so that even a muggle, if they found the house could walk in and not recognize it as a magical home at first. Harry had changed to his school uniform and checked his map to make sure the headmaster was in and headed up to his office. He had something to show the aged headmaster, he was going to prove he was more than capable of handling Voldemort. How he looked forward to seeing the look on his face when he showed him the Horcruxes he had found! The goblins were so helpful they had allowed Bill to remove the traps in the Lestrange vault, take the cup and replace it with a fake and reset the traps. Now there was just the ring and Nagini and a final facedown with Voldemort.

Harry gave the password to the Gargoyle _Lemon Fudge_, really lemon sweets and such were good but the headmaster had an unhealthy obsession with them. Harry rode up the moving stairs to the door and knocked and smirked as Dumbledore bid him enter, by name. Harry entered the office and looked around the round office with all the portraits looking down at him. He saw Fawkes and could not help but go over to him and pet him and giving him some fruit he had in a small bag. He then realized that the headmaster was no longer alone and turned to see Severus seated before the headmaster glaring at him. Harry walked to the desk, took out the items and set them on the desk, the diary (Draco had given that back to him when he asked) a copy of the locket, the cup, and the diadem. Severus looked at the items and at Harry, he wanted an explanation as to why Harry Potter was striding into the headmaster's office as if he owned it!

"You know I died at the world cup and was allowed to come back right sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you said you spoke to your parents?" Dumbledore replied.

"Enough games Potter out with it!" Severus snapped.

"Know what a Horcrux is?" Harry asked, "really evil bit of magic…"

"A Horcrux, my mother spoke of such a think once, said it was the greatest evil." Severus replied, "what exactly does it do?"

"Ever read Lord of the Rings?" Harry asked.

"Many times." Severus said, "and no you do not get any favors for getting me a first edition of them, though thank you."

"Remember what Sauron created?"

"Yes, a ring to bind him to earth." Severus said, "I take it that is what a Horcrux is?"

"Wait how could a muggle writer know of these?" Dumbledore asked frowning.

"He didn't, he thought he made that up, along with Orcs and Mithril." Harry replied, "anyway the dark dork was not set on making just one anchor if you will, he made seven, with a little help destroyed these."

"Harry it is not wise to tell anyone about these." Dumbledore began to scold him.

"Well Bill is a curse breaker and goblins hate Wizards mostly because we have those that would do this great evil, so I did ask the goblins for help, they were most helpful, there are two more, a ring and Nagini." Harry said turning to Severus, "and I trust you professor Snape because my mother does, so you have a right to know."

"After what I did? Harry I am an evil man, I heard the prophecy and gave it to the dark lord! I killed your parents!"

"No, mum said you thought prophecies and the like a bunch of rubbish, not your fault sir, you have done so much to redeem yourself. That includes saving the life of a scrawny green eyed black haired yet very good looking brat nearly every year."

"Not with that hair Potter, what did you do stick your finger in a light socket?" Severus snapped.

Harry just grinned and Severus glared at him, Dumbledore realized at that moment he had made mistakes with Harry and even so Harry still trusted him with this. Maybe there was a God as Harry had gone through so much in pain and suffering and had still turned out to be a good young man. Severus was actually joking with Harry and being friendly, he no longer saw James Potter as a student but it looked as if he saw Harry for Harry and that pleased him. He actually had a small spark of hope for the future if these two could get along like they seemed to be.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry lay on the great lawn before Hogwarts in front of a tree his back resting against the black shaggy flank of Padfoot. He was studying for his exams that were mer weeks away, the rest of the school year had gone by in a flash, the second task had been a bit boring as there was nothing for him to see until the champions came up with their hostages. Ron had not been upset that Hermione was with Krum, then again he was lip-locked with Lavender and Harry was wondering if it had been wise to steer Ron to her. Well she did help him in his studies and was nice to him so he could not grudge her that. Ginny was seated lady-like next to him studying as well and Neville was practicing target practice with spells against a moving target. He had improved by leaps and bounds this past year, his magic was strong and he had taken on a new hobby and joined the archery club. Harry had joined the fencing club himself and was enjoying himself. He looked up as a dark shadow came over him and saw Severus before him, he stood up at once nearly at attention.

"The headmaster enjoyed the gift." Severus said handing him a ring with a crack in it, "but he said it belongs to you."

"Thank you sir." Harry replied.

"So the last act of Riddle come soon?" Ginny asked, when Severus looked at her in surprise she added, "I have a right to help remove him from this world."

"Yes you do, however do not speak where others can hear." Severus said looking at Padfoot who had just woke up and yawned showing off all his canine teeth, "you look better as a walking rug Black."

"He makes a great pillow, for studying." Harry said, "so I take it Bill had no trouble?"

"No, not of the curse breaking kind, pity he is no longer in school, the points I could take." Severus said, "I have caught him several times."

"Wow, third base as the American's say?" Harry smirked.

"No, Snogging, right sir?" Ginny said, "I am sure that tart he is dating pretends to have honor."

"Miss Delacour is no tart, she is a pretty young lady and has a good chance in this tournament." Severus said.

"Not if she is playing tongue tag." Ginny shot back.

"Ginny love she is not a bad person, snobbish I will grant you that but she is not a bad person." Harry said knowing how Ginny could get, "remember she has a good heart and you know about Veela and love."

"Yes, I am just being childish, if Bill trusts me I should do the same for him." Ginny said, "guess being the first born daughter gets to me at times."

"So that is how you keep your brothers in line, they have to listen to you." Severus smirked, "youngest in age but as a first born daughter you are first before your brothers."

"Wow, that would be hard to put my mind around if I had not read the bible, something about the first born of the first wife gets the birthright and if he can't take it the firstborn of the second wife takes it. That is how one of the youngest boys, Joseph got the birthright of his father Israel. But the magical world takes it one step further I see with the first born son and first born daughter are held above all." Harry mused.

"Right you are, that is a good thing , one other reason Andromeda Black was able to leave her home, not a son but she had sway over her sisters. Swore them to silence she did." Sirius said morphing from Padfoot to human form, "smart one she was, I got away, after a thrashing of course."

"Now you are lord Black, saints preserve us." Severus muttered.

"Well I was thinking Merlin protect us from your greasy hair." Sirius shot back.

"His hair is not that bad!" Ginny said, "a bit oily but you make it seem like he is dirty, which as a potions master he would not be, he is cleaner than you!"

"Oh really?" Sirius said.

"Who in dog form licks their own balls?" Ginny said, "oh dear the time, I have to get to archery club!"

Ginny left quickly with Severus standing looking grim, in fact he was trying not to burst out laughing. That he could not do, even though Sirius was standing looking stunned as he realized he had been shot down and by a girl nonetheless! Harry did throw back his head and roared with laughter, he could not help it, Ginny, his Ginny could be as earthy as he remembered her mother being in the future. Severus glared at Harry and smirked at Sirius and walked off in a billow of black robes. Harry finally managed to calm down and Sirius sulkily turned back to Padfoot and followed him into the school wondering why everyone seemed to like gaining up on him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The last task took place the first week of June on the Quidditch field, Harry looked at the Quidditch field and did not like what had happened to it at first. Where the grass and level field had been was a large hedge maze twenty feet high. Harry hoped that the field would be back to normal for the next year but he did not have much time to think as he looked down on the maze. There were creatures and mists in the maze that the contestants would have to get through and at the center was the Triwizard cup. Harry was impressed at the set up, he knew what the champions were headed into but he was sure that they had no idea as to what was going to happen to them in the maze.

"This looks really dangerous." Neville said from where he sat by Harry.

"Wonder if they know what they face?" Ron asked.

"I doubt it, but that is the fun of it." Hermione replied. "Look they are ready to go in!"

"Yea they are indeed." Harry said.

"I think they will have quite a bit of fun don't you Harry?" Ginny asked squeezing his hand as she knew he was thinking of last time, "nothing like watching and enjoying this."

"Yea, yea it is nice to watch." Harry replied, "I would be toast if I went in there."

Cedric went in first as he had the most points, then it was Krum and finally Fleur. At first Harry had his eyes on Cedric, he was making his way through the maze with little effort but then he looked over to see Fleur in battle with a true monster, one of the giant spiders from the Forbidden Forest. A gasp came from the crowd as she was attacked and it looked as if she was bit or stabbed in the arm but she battled on. She truly was fierce as she battled the creature and Harry was awed by her bravery and skills. The spider was huge, so large it barely fit in the path of the maze and dwarfed Fleur. Finally though she managed to prevail and a shout went up when the spider fell backward and moved no more.

"Maybe we should have bet on her." Fred said behind Harry.

"Yea she really took that thing out." George replied.

"That was a huge spider." Ron said trembling slightly, relieved it was not moving.

"Don't worry little bro I will never allow one to ever hurt you if I can help it." Fred said. "I am sorry you know."

"It's okay Fred, you have apologized for that at least an hundred times." Ron said.

"Awe he kept count, George he kept count!" Fred said.

"Yea he did." George replied.

"Quiet, Krum has just come on a, a Graphorn?" Hermione said. "Oh that is bad, very bad."

Down in the maze Krum was sizing up the Graphorn. It was large but not too large, its chief weapon was two extremely sharp horns. Krum shot a spell at it and had to duck as it came back at him and he flattened himself to the hedge as the creature came to attack as it did not like the fact of the spell shot at him. Krum then did something clever, he conjured up some ropes and in muggle style he fashioned a lasso and roped the creature. Then he jumped on it and the ride was on. As he was so good at Quidditch it was a matter of staying on until the creature got tired. Finally the Graphorn gave out a groan and knelt and Krum was off the creature and had tied it up and he went on.

"Wow that was amazing!" Neville said.

"Yea, I did not think anyone could get one of those down." Harry added.

"Let's see what else they have to face." Ron said looking eagerly at the maze.

Cedric had his share of creatures, first he faced a Boggart which was the same as Ron's a spider, then a drake, the smaller cousin of a dragon then a creature called the Quintaped. It was muzzled for safety as it liked human flesh but it was still very dangerous besides. It used its five club feet to attack and Cedric was beaten badly about the body as he fought it off. Finally bloody and battered he finished it off and headed on to the center of the maze. He was limping and he was not the only one in trouble, Krum was finished off by a Ruenspoor, he was bit but as the med wizards had the antidote he would be fine. He sent up sparks as his life was worth more than the cup.

"That leaves Cedric and Fleur." Harry said.

"Yea and look, Cedric is near the center!" Hermione said.

"Come on, got money on you mate." Fred said.

"Do I even want to know who with?" Ron said.

"Draco Malfoy dear bro." George said grinning.

"He is going to owe us big time." Fred replied.

Fleur was just behind Cedric now and gaining, but Cedric though wounded was faster and hobbling to the center of the maze he grasped the cup and held it up. Fleur came into the center and the roar of the crowd drowned out the commentator. Cedric gave Fleur a quick hug and said something to her that made her smile and as med wizards helped him with his leg the ceremony to award him the winner and give him the 1000 galleons commenced.

"This is brilliant!" Fred said.

"Yea lets go find Malfoy." George said.

"He owes us."

"Galleons now."

Harry wanted to congratulate Cedric and he made his way to where Cedric was being carried off the field by his house. Harry was caught up in the cheering yelling crowd and could not get near Cedric. Cedric leaned down to his fellow students and at once a few went and caught up a shocked and surprised Fleur carrying her as well. They were now the king and queen of the tournament and were carried to the castle and to a feast that waited for all in the great hall. He was still on edge even though the tournament went very well and no-one had died he still knew Voldemort wanted to get his hands on him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Not a very long chapter, more of a set up for what is to come. Voldemort is mostly mortal this time around, but the future is not written in stone and anything can happen. The tournament is over and I did not want to spend much time on it as it really did not have much to do with this story. _

_So anyway do please review!_


	10. Chapter 10: In the Graveyard

Chapter Ten: In the Graveyard:

_We found the last book! Now none can even try to make this abomination, the devil is bound! Is he Harry, is he really? The human race is doomed and it will not matter if the devil is bound! _

Harry was worried, he had been all day, it was a few days before he would head out on the Hogwarts express home for the summer and Voldemort had not yet made any move. Harry closed the book he had been trying to read and put it back on the shelf before he left the library only to very nearly run into a wall of black robes. He muttered an apology to Severus Snape and made to move around him when Collin Creevy came up grinning. Harry saw he had a book he had borrowed from Harry and Harry thinking nothing of it grabbed it. Severus had put a hand on his shoulder with a warning as he felt something was very wrong but it was too late, in a flash Harry felt the tug of a portkey and he swore violently. He managed to land on his feet and saw they were on the edge of the same graveyard that had haunted his dreams for years in the future.

"Oh damn, not good, not good." Harry muttered.

"Get behind me Potter." Severus said.

"Sorry sir but not going to do that." Harry said his wand at Severus's throat, "can't let you blow your cover now can we?"

"What do you mean you foolish child, remove that wand from my neck you vile little boy!" Severus snarled.

"No, this is my fight, not yours sir." Harry said taking out his handcuffs and for someone who had never used them he got them on Severus quickly, "you can kill me later."

"Don't you dare, don't you dare play the hero you brat!" Severus said, "you dare bind me, when we get back to the school I will see you pay! You cannot treat me this way!"

"I am sorry sir, I really am, but this is the only way to keep you alive." Harry said quietly, "trust me I have an idea of what I am doing."

Harry knew Severus might never forgive him for this, that he might have gone too far. He drug Severus to a gravestone and made him stay there, taking his wand of course. Harry threw on his invisibility cloak and moved through the graveyard, he saw Bellatrix by the cauldron with a bound hooded form kneeling by her, Harry saw Rabastan and separated his head from his shoulders. He had moved on to Jugson before Bellatrix had any idea he was there. It was then Bellatrix played her card and removed the hood from the figure and forced Mrs. Figg to her feet. Harry wanted to get sick, this was not suppose to happen, not this, not her.

"No more games Potter, you show yourself or I kill her!" Bellatrix said.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said moving so that Bellatrix could not pinpoint him, "why the cauldron, what is the bundle?"

"Show me the boy." The bundle said.

"Oh it's you!" Harry said refusing to let fear enter his voice, "you have a body now, but how?"

"No not a full body boy, but I will." Voldemort said, " and you will help me."

"What do I get in return?" Harry asked. "I do this you give me Mrs. Figg unharmed and alive."

"A vial of your blood for her freedom, health and life." Voldemort said, "and you will duel me."

"Swear it." Harry said, "swear it on your magic."

"I Voldemort…."

"No you don't!" Harry said knowing that Voldemort would try this to get out of the oath, "your real name."

"Fine boy! I Tom Marvolo Riddle do swear to let Arbela Figg go free with life and full health in exchange for you facing me alone in a duel and a vial of your blood."

"Fine, but I use my own knife, don't know where dear Bella puts hers."

Harry had no choice, but he could still kill the bastard once this was all over. He watched as Bella lowered the thing that was Voldemort into the cauldron and added powder from a grave that was bone of the father, her own left hand and the vial of Harry's blood. Harry had to watch as Voldemort rose from the cauldron naked as the day he was born, it proved yes he was male. Bellatrix robed him and Voldemort nodded to Bellatrix to let Mrs. Figg go, she did and Mrs. Figg made her way by Harry. Voldemort saw the bound form of Severus and walked up to him and took in what appeared to be a faithful death eater. He was interrupted by a cry of pain and turned to see Rudolphus place the Crucio curse on Mrs. Figg. With a howl of rage and fury Harry lashed out and with a slicing move removed Rudolphus' wand arm and on the back stroke from his sword took his head. He knelt by Mrs. Figg and saw she was still trembling in pain, still she managed to reach a hand up to his face and trace her hand along his cheek.

"My brave boy, do not worry for me, I have lived a long good life." Mrs. Figg said.

"No, you cannot die, no! Please no you cannot die!" Harry said tears falling from his eyes.

"Awe is bitty Potter upset?" Bellatrix mocked, "she was easy to find, nosey brats very helpful. That mudblood boy helped so much and he did not even know who he was helping!"

"You bitch." Harry snarled, "you foul evil hag!"

Something was happening to Voldemort but Harry did not care, Voldemort was screaming in pain, he had dropped his wand. Harry continued to hold Mrs. Figg, the Crucio curse was not suppose to do this! Yet Mrs. Figg was old, very old and her heart could not handle the pain inflicted on her. She breathed her last in the arms of a boy she had helped raise as much as she could and loved as much as her own. Harry held her close and screamed to the heavens in anguish tears streaming down his face. There were pops all around and Aurors were there, spells flew and a cackle of laughter told him Bellatrix had escaped. Someone was by him, someone in dark robes trying to tell him something. He shoved Severus away refusing to let Mrs. Figg go, she just could not be dead, once more Severus grabbed his arm and gently laid Mrs. Figg on the ground closing her eyes and covering her with his masters robes. Harry turned and found himself in Severus's arms sobbing his heart out, he did not register the fact that standing over them and a kneeling Voldemort was the furious form of one Albus Dumbledore.

"So Tom it comes to this?" Dumbledore said glaring down at the defeated dark lord, "such a waste, you could have been great you know."

"I am great!" Voldemort said.

"No you bastard, you broke your word, you swore on your magic she would live!" Harry said getting up, tears still streaming down his face "tell me does she live?"

"You tricked me!" Voldemort hissed.

"No, you made a vow, a promise on your magic she would have her freedom, her life and health!" Harry shouted, "you bastard it's your fault she is dead!"

"He is right, you have no magic now." Dumbledore said.

"Throw him to the Dementors, he is mortal now." Harry said getting up, he saw Nagini and before Dumbledore could stop him and removed the snakes head, "oh yes, I have some things of yours you bastard!"

"No, no!" Voldemort screamed, "you can't, no one knows!"

"I know, my mother told me, when I died last summer, I found where each was and what they were." Harry said dumping each Horcrux before the evil dark lord, "you are mortal and as good as a muggle, in fact I you will live, oh yes you will, and I promise you will work hard until the day you die."

"Severus, my loyal servant help me!" Voldemort said he turned to where Rookwood stood bound surrounded by Aurors, "Rookwood!"

"So no magic my lord?" Severus mocked, "my, my well then Tom that means you are no longer a dark lord and I am not bound to a pathetic creature like you."

"I cannot serve you, no magic you see." Rookwood said, "no power, rather serve Potter, he does not break his word, but it's Azkaban for me now."

Harry turned from the sight of Voldemort and knelt by Mrs. Figg again, the times he had with her flashed before his eyes. He was a scared boy the first time he remembered being with her, she fed him well and taught him to read. Most weekends he was there away from his aunt and she never knew he loved being with Mrs. Figg as she cared for him and taught him many things. She taught him how to play piano and guitar, she taught him Latin and some French, she taught him how to sew and how to care for her many cats. She had sent letters to him each year at Christmas telling him how much she cared about him and wished he was her son. Now she was gone, like that and Harry sobbed his heart breaking as the only parent figure he had ever had growing up was dead. Severus put an arm around him and held him, it was all he could do at this time.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry sat looking out over the grounds unable to face the others in the office at this time. He had given them the memory of the "battle" in the graveyard. He still could not believe Mrs. Figg was dead, and what was more he could not even carry out the revenge he wanted against Voldemort as he had not survived losing his magic. What was worse than all this though was the fact that Bellatrix had escaped and none could find her. Harry knew she was just as dangerous as Voldemort and with her still out there the war had just escalated. He knew that soon the memories would end and that Dumbledore, the minister, madam Bones, the heads of houses for all four houses, and several others would finish watching the memories. From the muttering and talking the memories had finished and everyone was stepping back from the pensive. He still refused to turn and was surprised when two people put a hand on each shoulder. Severus was on one side which surprised him, he had bound him after all and Sirius on the other, he felt better with both of them here and he turned to face the office.

"So he came back but is dead due to his stupidity." Bone said, "I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, he might be gone but we have a very real problem with Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry said, "you know she took part in some of the worst that Voldemort did and was as bad as he."

"Yes, what she did to the Longbottoms, she wanted their son to torture and kill, they would not give him up, shielded him from her and well you know what happened to them." Scrimgeour, a tall stocky man with grizzled mane of tawny hair, yellow eyes behind small square glasses that gave him a look of a lion, "we could have a real issue with her and students joining her, right Snape?"

"How dare….."

"It's alright professor McGonagall, I doubt any student will wish to join her, you see I know her as she and Voldemort had the same goals. If she is not stopped she exposes our world to the muggles, that happens we all die, so to save our world we have to ban together and fight her. But I will offer those that rally against her, and those in the government must do the same."

"What is that, want to buy off people?" Fudge said.

"No, I fight for freedom, for the queen and crown and country and freedom." Harry replied, "you know her majesty never did give up her rights to our world fully, the charters signed are very nearly close to be revoked."

"You dare threaten us boy?" Fudge snarled.

"No sir, I just want our would to survive and thrive, I don't want war or deaths or pain and suffering, I want peace and freedom and love and laughter, is that too much to ask for? I have seen too much death today all I ask is read the charters, before it is too late."

"Alright, that is enough tonight, Mr. Potter has had a horrible day, I am taking him to the hospital wing, Severus you will come as well." McGonagall said, "come along Mr. Potter."

Harry followed her out and realized he was so very tired and sore, his robes and uniform were splattered with blood and he looked a mess. He did not speak as he was lead to the hospital wing, he was going numb, and he just wanted to sleep and forget this day had ever happened. Mrs. Figg was dead and Voldemort was too, along with most of his followers but Bellatrix was still out there. Harry had no idea what he was going to do to stop her and he was too tired to say much of anything or do anything tonight. Once in the hospital wing he was ordered to take a bath then, once clean he dressed in his own night clothes, he saw Dobby waiting for him outside the door a concerned look in his eyes. Harry was led to bed by the elf who refused to let his godfather or Severus help for the moment and he even tucked him in and only then did he let Poppy come and check him over.

"Will master Harry be alright?" Dobby asked.

"He suffered a great loss." Sirius said getting on the elf's level, "when he lived with the Dursleys there was a kind old squib who all but raised him. She was murdered this evening by Voldemort's forces, he broke his word and it cost him his magic and life but."

"He was going to help me keep my cover, no doubt his mother's influence." Severus said, "but it does not matter now."

"I will stay with master Harry." Dobby said waving his hand over Harry getting Harry to fall asleep, "elf magic to help master Harry sleep, he will not dream tonight."

Both men nodded and Harry relaxed under the blankets, he shivered slightly and two sets of hands drew up a comforter over him. Severus and Sirius looked up at each other and for once they did not say a word, it was clear they both cared about Harry and for now they would stand to be around each other. Finding Bellatrix would take time and they would start to plan. Without Voldemort to hold her back they feared for the future and even Severus was concerned many of his Slytherins would join her. If that happened then their world was doomed, she would expose them all to the muggles and so lead to the destruction of their world. She was as dark as they came and had to be stopped.

Sirius knew fully who to blame for the muggles becoming so hostel to the magical world, dark witches and wizards. In ancient times they had set themselves up as false gods and goddesses, they had ruled with fear and intimidation. Their priests below them carried on their work setting up false miracles and the like. The turning point had been with one man named Moses who had humiliated the priests of Pharaoh and started to open the eyes of the oppressed. Dark witches and wizards were so feared that no witches or wizards were allowed in all of Israel as it was believed that the magical peoples would set themselves up as false gods. They were not wrong and it took more centuries before the Persian empire ironically put a stop to the dark witches and wizards from ruling as false gods. They were the first empire to ever allow free expression of religion and did not take kindly to others creating false gods.

Though most witches and wizards were good people and fought the dark witches and wizards the fear spread. It was not Christianity that caused the rift as the majority of the world started to move against the magical. By the time of the founders of Hogwarts the magical world was mostly in hiding with only a few showing themselves to the non-magical world. Even then the magical world interacted with the muggle world and knew quite a bit about the muggle world, then the persecutions ramped up stirred up by a dark lord here or a dark lady there. In the end they had no choice but to hide. If Bellatrix got her way than centuries of peace with the muggle world were going to end in a very violent way. This scared both wizards as they watched their charge sleep, who knew what the future held now, if any had in the first place.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

In another part of the castle Ginny Weasley was pacing, not really watching where she was going. She was not amused to run into Sybil Trelawney, the Divination professor. She was clad in a long sweeping robe with lots of shawls, bangles and wild hair with huge thick glasses. Ginny made to move from Trelawney but the batty witch grabbed her arm and her eyes glazed over as she went into a trance.

_Gone now is the dark lord, thrice defeated by the chosen one. A new dark lady rises unable to endure the light she will hide where none but the seventh of seven in seven cycles shall face her. She will have the power the dark lady cannot abide and will defeat the dark lady or else the world is doomed…_

"No, oh no, no, no!" Ginny said backing from Trelawney who was coming round.

"Something wrong my dear?" Trelawney asked.

"No professor, I ah have to run to the toilet." Ginny said.

She turned and ran, up the stairs and through corridors until she came to the portrait of the fat lady. She stumbled into the common room and Hermione took one look at her and drug her to a corner. There Ginny whispered the new prophecy and when done Hermione hugged her and promised to help her. All Ginny could think of was how this was going to affect Harry when he heard about this.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_You did not think I was going to keep this easy for Harry did you? Sure it was not canon but who is to say Mrs. Figg did not help raise Harry. Remember the few times we did see or hear about her were when Harry was with the Dursleys. They did not want him happy (at least his aunt did not) do you think he would tell them if she treated him good? No I hardly think so as he proved throughout the books he could hide things from his relations. Having Harry bind Severus was to save Severus's life, drastic but this is Harry and his saving people thing in full force. Oh and yea there is a new prophecy now too, wonder who it could mean….:) _

_Anyway do please review!_


	11. Chapter 11: Recruiting

Chapter Eleven: Recruiting:

Severus looked over his house as the stood waiting, none dared try to get out of this meeting even if they did not like Harry Potter. Said boy entered the Slytherin common room, the red trim on his robes, his red and gold tie and the Gryffindor coat of arms on his robes stood out among the silver and green in the room. The tension could be felt and Harry was not sure this would work, after all what reason did the Slytherins have to trust him? He was Gryffindor and part of _them_, those that hated and marginalized Slytherin. Harry looked out over the two hundred or so Slytherins and gave a short prayer this would work.

"I have great news for you." Harry said, "Voldemort is dead, not coming back, ever."

"Well bully for you, what does that mean for us?" Blaise asked his dark face cold and closed.

"Well professor Snape let you know about the duel and broken promise?" Harry asked.

"Yea, but what does that have to do with us? He broke his oath, not a ruddy smart dark lord was he to swear on his magic and then kill that worthless squib." Montague said.

Harry glared at Montague, how dare he say anything against Mrs. Figg? She had raised him really, his relations had not done much more than give him shelter food and clothing, such as it was. Nearly every weekend since the time he was four he was over at her house, learning from her, being treated like a person and loved. Yes Mrs. Figg loved him like he was her own child, she saw him for Harry and had told him when he turned eleven she was a squib. She could then, to tell him earlier would have violated the law. Montague just saw her as a thing, not a person, and Harry had to do his best to remain calm.

"She was not worthless, she took care of me, taught me things, French and Latin, she took care of me, listened to my fears and hopes and treated me like a person not a thing." Harry said, "just because she had no magic did not mean she was worthless, she meant everything to me before I came here, and now she is dead."

"Sorry, I did not know." Montague said and this brought him up a few notches in Harry's eyes, (he had never become a death eater and had in fact been an Auror, a damn good one in the future), "I was not thinking."

"Well most of us have not, I know what it is like to be treated as a thing and be marginalized, to be cast as one thing when one may not be that way. I came here today to make an offer, one I know you will like. I know that Bellatrix will try to come and recruit you, and I know most of you do not want to join her."

"Yea but Dumbledore and the ministry are not any better than her." Blaise said, "you fight for mu—muggleborn."

"Yes, and half blood and pureblood and yes even muggles and squibs and smart jaded Slytherins who are as dark as a bit of bleached linen." Harry said, "I came to you because I know you look at things from all sides, that you deserve a chance and I wanted to apologize for how I treated you. I never did give you a chance and treated you as if you were Voldemort himself."

"Well what do you want?" Daphne asked, "you want something from us."

"See you are smart, that is what I love about you guys!" Harry said grinning, "I offer freedom, or the fight for it, I cannot say it will not be hard, there will be blood sweat toil and tears to borrow a phrase from a great man. If Bellatrix is not stopped then she will expose our world to the muggles and I guarantee there will be none of us left, the muggles will destroy the world to get rid of the dark forces. That will not destroy them, no they have the technology to go to other worlds. We cannot destroy them or fight them, they are too many but what we can do is stay hidden but learn about them."

"Why would we want to learn about them?" Millicent asked.

"So you can blend in, most of the magical world outside Europe can go from magical and muggle world with no problem, there are so many of them we cannot ignore them, if there comes a time we can no longer hide from them they need to see we are as advanced as they or they will destroy us." Harry replied, "not all would want to, most would not, but there are a few that would and they would use the weapons that have been invented that with one bomb can destroy a whole city. Besides, knowledge is the true power, not gold, not lands or wealth but knowledge."

Harry looked out over the Slytherins and saw they were thinking hard, that they were not muttering against him or even drawing there wands was a hopeful sign. Montague was looking at him in a whole new light, not as the enemy but as one of them. Most the house was the same way, all but Theo Nott and Harry understood why, he was scared. All his life he had followed his father, believed what was beat into him, Harry was telling him something he was having a hard time with. What did he want, freedom or to continue with the way things had gone? It was Crabbe, a boy Harry thought slow and stupid who spoke next.

"I am not a bright wizard." Crabbe said, "I know that much, but Potter is right. We need t' change."

"Change is not easy, I am farmer, and farmers don't like change." Goyle added, "but for freedom I will take change."

"As do I, I am scared of new things, but Harry brings hope." Crabbe said, "he came to talk to us before any of the other school, I say he is noble."

"What if he leads us to a trap?" Nott asked.

"I swear I don't." Harry said, "we all deserve freedom, all of us and that is what I fight for. That is what I offer you, not gold, or wealth or even power but freedom."

"I am with Harry." Draco said standing by Harry, "he is right, I don't want to follow any more dark lords or ladies, we are magical we deserve freedom!"

"Despite the fact you Potter are an annoying little twerp I will side with you." Montague said walking up to stand by him. "I like freedom."

One by one the majority of the house stepped to Harry's side, a handful remained away from their house, but only a handful. Harry took out something from an inside robe pocket, Severus stared at what he was holding, none of the purebloods knew what it was but Severus did. Just what would Harry do with a laptop in Hogwarts? It could not work here, not with the magic all around. At best the magic would have fried it already, but Harry had set it on a table, stuck what to a muggle would look like a flash drive into the side but really powered the device and he turned it on. He faced the screen to the Slytherins and turned on a music video, he was making a point and as the students watched in awe at this "muggle magic" Harry smirked, he knew exactly what he was doing. He was playing fully to his Slytherin side with this.

"So anyone know what this is?" Harry asked and at the confused looks, "no? It's a muggle computer, what is called a laptop. It's run off of Tesla electricity, Nicola Tesla is a wizard, yes he is still very much alive and he came up with two forms of electricity. One is AC current which is used in most muggle electronics and such, the other is called Tesla electricity, it is not that electricity cannot run in a magical area, it's that AC and DC currents, you don't need to know exactly what they are but suffice to say they are too strong and create a spark against magic. Tesla electricity converts AC or DC currents to a much lower level by rune stones or devices like what I have here."

"Okay that is impressive, but what does that have to do with us?" Nott asked.

"Did I mention you can store a library on this?" Harry said, "no? Well you can, oh and you can instantly communicate, though I would suggest using OWL post for confidential stuff you do not want out there."

"What else can this do?" Nott asked.

Harry grinned and Severus glared at him, oh he was his mother's child that was for sure, his father would never be this cunning. James was just smart enough to get good grades, to become an Animagmus (Severus entertained his Animagmus head over his fireplace, that is until he realized how angry Lily would be with him) and married a very powerful, smart and beautiful muggleborn woman. Other than that he was not very smart, Severus recalled all the lovely times he had led James and company into traps he set with other Slytherins, James and company were not the only ones with two way mirrors after all. By the time Harry had finished speaking to the Slytherins he had nearly all of them on his side and those that were not were seriously thinking if joining Bellatrix would be a good idea.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry knew he was going to have a time of it with his own house ironically. He had spoken to Hufflepuff who had rallied around him with no problem, and Ravenclaw too had rallied, but they were more impressed by what computers offered and all that they could learn and such. Gryffindor was going to be a much more difficult sell as they could be stubborn, but Harry really should not have worried. He did have two identical twin boys on his side and when he came into the Gryffindor common room he found they had made pamphlets and posters and had set up Harry's laptop and were playing solitaire, together, Harry smirked, only Fred and George could make solitaire a team sport. Ginny was standing by him now, refusing to back down and showing everyone here she was fully on his side and right with him.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I spoke to you guys last." Harry said.

"Yea, something like that." Angelica said glaring at him.

"I saved the best for last, I mean you guys know what we are up against." Harry replied, "the Slytherins are not that bad, their common room has a view under the lake, it's brilliant, the Hufflepuff one is really cozy and Ravenclaw has a wall lined in books. Anyway we need to unite against Bellatrix, she does make Voldemort look soft and cuddly."

"Not if I separate her head from her shoulders and go bowling." Neville growled.

"Well not all Slytherins are bad." Fred said.

"No dear brother, might have got help on a few pranks from a few." George added, "this would be a massive prank on lady Bellabitch."

"I agree, so what are we to do?" Fred asked.

"We have lots of tricks up our sleeves." George added.

"We will have to start training, not just magic, firearms too and hand to hand combat as well." Harry replied, "she will not expect that, in fact I have a secret."

"What you have practiced with a sword for years and that is how you took down a Basilisk?" McGonagall asked from where she stood.

"Right in one professor, I am rather good, and fast too. I am a black belt, something my relations do not know and well now the cat is out of the bag I could help train." Harry replied, "I guess you guys have a right to be upset I hid all this."

"No, you had a reason." Ron said surprising everyone there, "your life has never been easy, saw that last year when you died, we are your friends Harry. I might be a jealous prat but I will be there with you and have your back."

"Me too, you need my help." Hermione said.

"Right you are, you are the smartest witch of our age." Harry said.

"I am with you no matter what, though you better be prepared to play Quidditch next year Harry, I intend on getting the Quidditch cup." Angelica said, "you don't and I will personally make your life hell."

"No problem." Harry replied. "Oh and how is everyone enjoying my laptop?"

"Well if Fred and George stopped hogging it I could get online." Ginny said, "that is the right term right?"

"Yea, and well here," Harry said taking out a pretty lavender laptop with a red lion on it and handing it to her. "part of your payment for what happened in the chamber."

"Thank you Harry!"

"Ron, Hermione here are yours, and Ron you are owed this, you did after all stop Lockhart and would have been in the chamber if not for the cave-in." Harry handed Ron a navy computer and Hermione a pink one. "You earned it, oh and I sent your parents an anniversary present, a laptop."

"Mum is going to kill you Harry, she really is." Ron said, "and you did not have to get this for me, I did not go down there for reward you know."

"I know, but you did earn this."

The rest of the house, along with the school got laptops, Harry did not pay for them, well not really. He had spoken to Apple and reluctantly agreed to an advertizing term for the magical laptops as Steve Jobs had a cousin who was a witch and so he knew of the magical world and tweaked his laptop for the magical world. With Harry as one of many famous faces advertizing the laptop he had been willing to help get laptops into the closed magical society of Britain. He was going to steal sales right under the nose of one Bill Gates (not a magical but he too had a magical cousin who was a wizard) and so seed magical England then Europe with his Apple laptops.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry looked around the barracks as the unused wing of Hogwarts was called, in times past it had been used to shelter the residents of Hogsmeade in case of attack. However Hogsmeade was now so well warded against attack that the only thing that could get in when the town was on defense was a Dementor and even then they could only stay on the streets. It had then sheltered witches and wizards under attack in their own villages but with a more than affordable floo that too had fallen by the wayside. Hogwarts was huge and even with nearly a thousand students this wing still went unused and that gave Harry a brilliant idea. He was with the heads of houses and the headmaster, Severus kept glaring at him but everyone now knew he respect and even liked the boy. Harry was a fellow warrior and had earned his stripes in battle.

"So this space has not really been used but for a few spots for the clubs right?" Harry asked the headmaster.

"Too correct Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Well I had Ginny run a design that would add a large swimming bath, weight room for strength training, a dueling chamber, two rooms for exercise , girls and boys changing rooms, and rooms that will be designed for the clubs and one non house common room." Harry handed over the plans to the headmaster who looked them over then handed them to Flitwick.

"I think this can be done, as long as the old girl does not mind." Flitwick said.

"Um old girl?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts dear." Sprout replied, "she is aware mostly, I doubt she will mind us doing something for the students."

"Brilliant!" Harry said grinning.

"Harry these are very well done, Miss Weasley is very talented." Severus said, "but that does not mean she gets points for this from me, perhaps one point to Gryffindor?"

"Really Severus only one point? She deserves far more and you know it you, horrible vampire!" McGonagall snapped.

"Why my dear Minerva I was very fair with one point and you know it." Severus said, "your lions rarely deserve points, they are hooligans of the highest order."

"Oh look who is talking, your snakes are, are too sneaky!" McGonagall said.

The professors turned at the sound of someone crunching on something to see Harry had some popcorn and was sharing it with the headmaster. If looks could kill Harry would be dead twice over, he was really enjoying playing his Slytherin side as it was fun. Besides Severus and McGonagall when they got going could be very entertaining and who was he to not take advantage of that fact? Smiling he held out the tin of popcorn (given to him by a helpful house elf) and it looked as if he had pressed his luck a bit too much. Headmaster or no being there Harry felt it would be a smart thing to run for it, and run for it he did.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Harry had to do what he did, I don't really like how Slytherins were painted in cannon, not all could be evil and many, like Draco himself only joined Voldemort to protect their families. Draco was not loyal but he had nowhere to turn and did not see any other choice than what he did. Here Harry is giving them a choice, and something to fight for, freedom and security. Of course showing them the wonders of certain muggle technology would work wonders as well._

_I took the liberty of making Tesla a wizard, if any notable inventors could have been one it would be him. I figure magic is energy power as is electricity, and most electricity is run through very powerful currents, AC or the much rarer DC. Tesla did come up with AC current and he was working on another form of "wireless" electrical currents when he died. This is what the magical world uses, it is not as strong as even DC current as even that overwhelms magic and creates a feedback that fries anything electronic. With magic around it's not the electricity that is the problem it is the current, it has to be much weaker inside magical areas. The "flash drive" converts the natural electrical current in the air when in a magical field to power the laptop._

_.Anyway do review please._


	12. Chapter 12: Cleaning House

Chapter Twelve: Cleaning House:

_My main regret for what happened is I never did utilize all I could. I never did learn what I should have to advance our world... You were never trained, it is not your fault… I should have trained on my own and did not... We will change that it is why we are going back. To save the world before it ends up down this road to the destruction of all._

Fudge knew he was a corrupt weak spineless man, he knew he really should not be in power but that he was and that he had a chance to do what was right. That was why he had called several meetings on reform of the magical ministry of the British isles, one thing he was grateful for was the fact that the Wizgenmoot was elected, somewhat, he had moved to have not just lords elect to the body but the whole magical world. Yet that was not the majority of the changes he had implemented. With no standing army the magical world here was vulnerable and he had done the one thing he could, he went to the queen. That move had both humbled and awed him, he had expected her to toss him out after she learned about what he had done, however that is not what she had done. He thought back to their meeting.

"_What do you need us to do?" The queen had asked._

"_I came to apologize for our lack of consulting you in ages past." Fudge said, "I am a weak man, not the kind that my people need. I did not know where else to turn, you ma'am are our only hope." _

"_I see, go on." _

"_For years I thought power was all that was needed, but it took seeing a young boy face an evil man knowing he could die, and did die showed me for what I really am." Fudge said, "I am a coward, he was not, he lives now." _

"_You speak of Harry Potter, yes a modern day Lazarus he is, you say you need our help, what will you do for us?" The queen asked._

"_We will sign a new charter, willingly." Fudge said, "I have spoke to my people and they all agree on this." _

"_We would rather you follow the charter set forth in ages past." The queen replied, "you have violated it, you have no army and use demons to guard your prison." _

"_We cannot destroy them." Fudge said._

"_We are sure there is a way, have your people find a way, get goblins to guard your prisoners, they are trustworthy subjects." The queen said, "now there are many muggleborn in our army, they will come and teach and train those willing to join your new military. Your Aurors we are pleased with, they have willingly trained in our world and are good at their job. Clean out your ministry as well, then come speak to us." _

"_Yes your majesty, you are too good to a weak spineless one like I." Fudge replied._

"_Well you are not spineless, you seem to wish to turn over a new leaf, however if you are only trying to flatter us you will go to prison is that clear?" _

"_Of course your majesty." Fudge replied._

Fudge looked up as his new undersecretary came into the room, this was Percy Weasley, a good young man, a bit stuffy and very rule abiding but just what Fudge needed. The Weasley family might be poor (well _had been _poor, with the two eldest and now Percy the family was on its way to greatness) but they were all as good light family should be. Molly Weasley was a passionate loving woman who had such a large heart and took in "strays" what really got to him was the fact that the two oldest were paying for their youngest siblings schooling so that their mother could continue to help others. Soon, if everything went well the lawsuit would go through and they legally could take control of the Lestrange properties and wealth, there was no heir and as they were directly attacked by the full family that was alive, they could demand payment. Even so rumor was they had offered half the monies to the Longbottoms who surely did not need the money.

"So how goes the house cleaning?" Fudge asked.

"Well sir, about half the department heads have been given the boot, their replacements are in place." Percy replied, "why did you have my dad head the new magical children's welfare department?"

"I think you know the answer to that Percy." Fudge said, "your parents are wonderful caring people, I have heard nothing but good things about your father, why he helped raise seven very smart capable strong children and along with your mother helped many others, you should be proud of them. I am ashamed how I did not realize Arthur's great worth before now, but I am the spineless minister after all."

"No sir, you are trying to do what is right sir." Percy replied, "it takes a great man to realize his mistakes and to change."

"Well, thank you, but this is my last term, I am going to leave the ministry in better shape than I got it. Least I can do for all the mindless things I did." Fudge said, "it all comes back to Harry Potter you know."

"Yes, I do, he would deny it but he is what we all need to look up to. I know how his aunt treated him, how he grew up, and he still cannot do anything but the right thing. I only wish I was as good as him."

"Don't we all." Fudge said, "anyway how goes the military training?"

"Well, as of now we have a standing army of two thousand well trained soldiers, most of those did come from the magical troops of the queen, but many more are now from recent graduates; from Hogwarts one hundred, from St. George fifty, from St. Patrick's thirty two, Shamrock fifteen, Rosewood two and Thornwood eight have joined the magical military. All soldiers are trained in magical and muggle fighting and that is not all sir, we have the largest Auror class in ten years, one hundred sir."

"Good! Glad to hear that, who is training them?"

"Thomas "Dragon Hide" Colton sir." Percy replied.

"Ah almost as good as Moody, but he is staying at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, he loves it there." Percy replied, "I think he really likes teaching, don't see him retiring sir."

"No, that was the best thing that ever happened to him." Fudge said.

Fudge ironically was not doing all this to better his standing, he truly had a change of heart. It had started with seeing the brutality of death eaters, how the system of the death eaters, like all totalitarian societies turned on those most loyal, though those who died got off easy, they died quickly and not over a long time. Fudge realized he was a part of the problem that plagued his world, where he had been a very selfish and horrible man before he was doing what he could to change and do what was right. Humans deserved to be free, they deserved to live and learn, to raise families and not have to fear being killed or watching loved ones die. He realized if things had continued the way they had he would have played right into Voldemort's hands. That made him feel sick, and even now he could not look himself in the mirror as he still saw such a cowardly spineless man.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Moody limped through the old warehouse that had been turned into a massive indoor training facility. He stood on a balcony above the vast area leaning on his staff and looking out over the trainees clad in blue muggle fatigues and black boots going through drills of all kinds. Here at least the magical were learning muggle fighting techniques and had been since the end of October of last year. Magical combat training took place in another warehouse, but this was impressive enough as Moody could see these young men were taking their military training seriously. The few women who joined were training separately, most witches who wanted to defend their world trained and became Aurors, healers and support staff. Witches knew that like it or not the best place for them was not on the front line, at least when they were able to bare young. Witches of childbearing age were extremely valuable and had to be kept off the front line as they had "live" wombs and Wizards did not, Wizards were expendable, more so after they had an heir.

Of course witches and women did not think of their men like that, they loved them and did not want them to have to die, but the best armies were made of young men and biology won out over all when war came calling. Moody hated war, it was why he had become an Auror in the first place. He had done all he could to bring in the criminals he was after alive, a few times he had to kill, but he was the standard that all Aurors wished to aspire to. He was tough but fair, when he interrogated he never tortured or hurt his captives. Which made what happened to him all the more horrific, he had been captured and brutally tortured more than once by death eaters. Still, no matter how much he hated the death eaters he would not stoop to their level of torture and horrible acts. No he would do the right thing, and now, now his body was not able to handle the rigors of being an Auror he was still doing so much as a professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"A fine sight isn't it?" Thomas Colton, a tall stocky man with black hair dine in tight braids, a closely trimmed beard and dark skin, he was clad navy muggle fatigues, polished combat boots and he had weapons on his belt, "just needed a guiding hand in the right direction, never thought Fudge would allow this."

"Me neither, thought him nothing but a spineless weakling." Moody replied, "still he has done so much, I never thought I would say this but I am sorry he will not be running for reelection."

"You should not be, I don't care what he has done he is a useless bit of scum best scraped of my boots." Severus said limping up slightly, "Colton I hate you."

"I know, but my soldiers in training needed a challenge, you and your friends provided it." Colton said smiling, "if you did not want to help why did you volunteer?"

"Because it was fun?" Short but still deadly Flitwick said walking up "Severus was having fun, your student's magic is coming along nicely in the magical training grounds."

"Yes, well at least I was not shot in the arse." Severus said knowing a battered Sirius was behind him.

"Shut up Snape." Sirius said wincing as he walked up and tried his best not to put a hand on his newly grown left buttock, "I thought Wood was a Gryffindor!"

"He was, but he is training as a soldier, though he is one of our many undercover soldiers, he so wants to continue with Quidditch." Colton replied, "what do we have on how Bellatrix is marking her followers?"

"Same way Voldemort marked me." Severus said.

"I am proud of him, he said Voldemort!" Sirius said hugging Severus only to get thrown to the ground, "I see the love is gone."

"Keep your filthy inbred hands off me Black!" Severus snarled.

Sirius just grinned, he no longer hated Severus at all, he had grown up (mostly). When he saw how much Severus cared about Harry and took care of him he could not hate him. Though he loved to tease him as that would never grow old, ever, as Severus had lots of buttons he could cheerfully push. He had come to respect Severus as he had seen him quietly take care of abused students at Hogwarts, and not only the Slytherins. Publically he could be a very dark snappish man, mostly in potions class, but to be fair he had the most dangerous class to teach at Hogwarts. The fact he had worked with Moody to find out about Harry's aunt earned him great respect in Sirius's books. Though he was still a greasy unwashed git that had no sense of humor and needed to learn to laugh and who could teach him how to better than Sirius Black?

Now Sirius knew the truth of the dark mark too, the rumors that were spouted as fact were not even remotely true. A witch or wizard did not need to kill or rape to gain the dark mark, just a pledge of loyalty was all that was needed. The tales of dark revels were true, for a small part of death eaters, most like Severus and the late Lucius did not partake of such things, but Bellatrix did. She loved blood and led dark revels complete with gruesome human sacrifice. Voldemort preferred most of his kills and even torture clean and neat, but he allowed Bellatrix her depravities as it made her happy. Sirius had cast her from the family and brought Narcissa and Andromeda back into the family, they were all that was left of the close relations of Blacks, all the others had died in the war (Sirius had a feeling his _dear_ mother had a hand in their deaths) and needed to band together.

"So some really good news, I not only removed Bellatrix from the family but Narcissa and Andy were able to strip the family magics from her." Sirius said, "you are aware how that can be done?"

"Yes the family member has to be so evil and wicked for the magic to work." Severus said, "purified Wizards take care of any male family member and witches the female, but it does not work unless the offender is really evil. I take it that Bellatrix was proved evil?"

"Yes, very much so, this means if she had any child it would have no magic at all." Sirius said, "you know she has taken virgins in the past and bathed in their blood? That this is the reason she recovered from Azkaban so quickly?"

"Does not surprise me, she is the one that did the most damage to me." Moody said darkly.

"I am sorry." Sirius said, "no wonder you never interrogated me, you were afraid you would go too far."

"I am sorry I believed you guilty."

"Don't be, that is in the past, though I am working to change our world for the better so that it will survive." Sirius replied, "starting with getting you to wash your hair Snape."

"Certainly, as soon as you stop shagging every nubile witch you come across." Severus shot back, "and get tested for sexually transmitted diseases, you must simply be crawling with them."

Moody did not mind the banter between these two, it was no longer a deadly rivalry. Sirius had realized he had treated Severus badly because the boy reminded him of his family even if that was not just thinking. Severus had grown up in a hardscrabble mill town and had to earn his respect with his fists as this really is the only way to deal with bullies. He was a small strange bookish boy but none called him a Nancy boy as he earned a kind of respect with his fists. He was cunning too and proved that in Hogwarts when he sized up Sirius and realized he could wind up the bigger richer boy and get him in trouble. Now though childish things had to be put aside as they had a dark lady to take down and really they both found something they had in common. A hatred for Bellatrix and both did care very much about the children and teens that all too soon would be in this war.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Albus Dumbledore appeared relaxed and enjoying the time that the children had left Hogwarts as he was getting ready to head to his cottage. Yet he was not relaxed and in fact was thinking of packing a bag and running as far as he could from a very angry queen. Now publically her majesty Queen Elizabeth the second was a calm cool and collected woman, nothing could rattle her and she rarely showed much emotion in public (something a few of her subjects did not like) but in private, or in the magical world she could let loose. Oh she never yelled, and Dumbledore wished she had when she visited him. No but she showed him she was displeased, she had come with her magical advisor a one lady Rachel Spencer (no not of the Princess Diana line but a magical line) who in turn came with six magical knights. Young men trained in both magical and muggle defense that guarded the queen day and night from all threats both muggle and magical, the day they came they wore their traditional muggle black suits and ties and over them they had black robes. The queen was clad in a long gown of deep purple with a pretty crown all white gold and diamonds on her head and an ermine lined scarlet fur cloak. He thought back to the meeting that had occurred.

_She had not come to the headmaster's office, no she had come directly to a board of governors meeting for Hogwarts. Hogwarts was the oldest and largest magical school in all the British isles and the school that all the others took their cue from in education it was no wonder the queen came. She was not pleased that her magical subjects were not getting a full education, and that Hogwarts was so lightly staffed for nearly one thousand students! Then the money issues came forth, the queen was not happy as Hogwarts had a charter to teach if they used the majority of the monies to teach the children, Hogwarts was not to be a cash cow for the few but a place to learn. What was even more interesting was how she had all but ordered the heads of houses to the meeting and what followed shocked the magical world to the core._

"_Ah so there you are prince Snape." The queen said to Severus._

"_Your majesty I am honored you are here." Severus said, there were rumors that Severus was a half-blood prince but Dumbledore had thought that was only because he was the heir to the Prince family, "what can your humble servant do for you?" _

"_You have done much, more than most of your countrymen, swearing fealty to us to defend the realm and her people, we are honored to have such a brave man such as you on our side." _

"_Thank you your majesty, I live to serve you as you are gracious and good promote freedom of your people." Severus replied._

"_He is a death eater!" A governor nearly shouted._

"_No, he joined on our request to take down Voldemort and any who threaten our realm. Severus is a loyal subject and one that few of you could hope to match!"_

"_What would you have us do your majesty?" Dumbledore asked._

"_Reforms, reforms I am sure you will see that are for the best, your heads of houses certainly think so." The queen said, "of course my contacting them made it so." _

Now Dumbledore sat at his desk looking over the changes and saw that not only were good for the students and staff they were good for the school. He looked up as Argus Filch came into the room, he was a tall lean man with stringy light brown hair and lined face. He was clad in brown from his coat and trousers to waistcoat and light brown shirt, his heavy buckled brown boots were dragonskin and like Hagrid he had an oilskin over coat. The students saw him as a terrifying force but while Filch had them convinced he wanted to beat and torture them the chains in his office and his constant threats were just that, threats. He was fingering the new pendant that had been given him to protect him from the students magic as he was a squib (though a powerful man and a highly decorated WWII veteran).

"So her majesty raked ye over t' coals Albus?" Filch said taking a seat in front of the desk, "she did the same t' me, stated I should have put up the muggle defenses no matter what you magical lot said."

"Well it seems several witches led by lady Malfoy and lady Longbottom got together and came up with a few other witches this plan." Dumbledore said, "with it we save money by growing much of what the students need, they can help too with the harvests and plantings and the herding of animals. We now will have several new professors, four under professors for the heads of houses, those four are Robert Olden, masters of potions silver cauldron, Severus will like that as he just got his golden cauldron for the Lycanthropy vaccine and master Olden is delighted to teach the first through fourth years."  
"Well I hope he can cast a decent shield charm, I am a squib and I can make a potion just by reading Severus's directions. It's a wonder he does not throw things at the students, patient man he is, I would whip the lot raw." At a pointed look from Dumbledore "fine make them scrub the floors with a toothbrush."

"The next teacher we have is Marigold Green, masters and golden rose in Herbology, of course our own Pomona has the very rare and honored Diamond Rose. Then there is Thomas Hart masters in charms, bronze feather, then Bertha Diggory masters in transfiguration and holder of the golden wand, something only I and Minerva have along with her in all of England. Muggle studies and Wizard studies will be taught by Charity Burbage and will be required in first year, only way out is to test out to an ICW standard test, just like with all our other classes in fact. We have a foreign teacher coming in from America to teach Technomancy Alexander Nicholas Tesla, great, great grandson of Nicholas Tesla." Dumbledore said, "I hope that will keep the queen from being too unhappy with me in the future."

"Don't worry headmaster, she means well, loves her people she does and she loves her magical subjects too. I have a feeling our dear Harry Potter might have had something to do with things, not just that bumbling idiot Fudge."

Things were changing around magical Briton and for the better, and Dumbledore was a bit uncomfortable but he knew it was needed. He would support the changes, he knew that was needed for their world to survive. He just hoped that these changes would save their world. Though he was a traditionalist he would step aside and allow things to change, even Harry. Harry was proving he wanted nothing more than to fight for freedom, it was clear he would never be another dark lord. No the boy was as good and light as they came though Dumbledore did hope he would stay away from firewhisky, Severus did not need to have his carefully maintained reputation as dark scary potions masters of the dungeons shattered now did he?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Fudge knows he is an idiot and knows he has done a lot of wrong things. He really does not have an ulterior motive here, he really is trying to be a new man, to do what is right. Things have to change and that was why he went to the queen, I would think if magic were real she would know of it. It was why she went from the magical ministry to Hogwarts as Hogwarts as been around as long as the maternal line of royalty all the way back to Matilda wife of William of Normandy aka William the Conqueror. _

_Anyway do review please!_


	13. Chapter 13: The Potter Library

Chapter Thirteen: The Potter Library:

_This is it, I found a time turner that can do what we need done! Hermione that is great but what about the Paradox problem? Not to worry, only your memories will go back, memories of a time that will not exist if everything goes right. Then your memories will be more like dreams of a failed future of darkness, no paradox. No paradox, that is great!_

Harry was glad to be at Grimmauld place, he had had quite the summer so far. Well, both he and two hundred of his "closest" friends that is. Two hundred students mostly from Hogwarts had been sent to Shangri-La, a real magical city high in the Himalayan mountains. There, deep inside the mountain was one of the few time chambers that lay directly across several magical lay lines. One day equaled a full thirty days, and they were there for 900 grueling "days". What was taught was mostly combat skills, both magical and muggle. He went in on June 15th and came out on July 13th in real time. Harry had never known there were so many combat forms and he was surprised at what he had learned here. He was now a fully qualified magical knight, one of only twelve who had enough magical strength and power to take on the extra training.

He was seated with those who made it through as knights, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Cedric Diggory, Zacharias Smith , Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy. Unlike the muggle world a witch could be a knight, and could fight in battle though a virgin witch normally was a healer knight though they were just as good a fighter as the wizards. In fact there were many a tale of a female knight holding the field or posing as a virgin "sacrifice" or bait for a human killing dragon only to let said dragon have the business end of their sword. Becoming knights had changed them and none more than the Slytherins who had been deemed worthy of this honor.

The greatest change was Draco, he really had changed for the better, the change had started in real time, over the last year with the loss of his father who was killed right in front of him. Going to Shangri-La had just finished changing him from a horribly bigoted narrow minded cruel little boy to a noble young man anyone would be proud of. He was strong in magic and was a much quieter lad than ever before, he treated human and other sentient creatures with respect. No longer would he be the annoying little brat he had been. Now he was watching Harry as he opened a small battered looking trunk and looked inside and slowly grinned. He jumped into it and after a moment or two he let out a great whoop of joy and popped his head out his grin a mile wide.

"It's a library!" Harry said, "remember I said I wished I had the Potter library?"

"Yes, no Harry, it's not, you bought your own library and did not know it?" Draco said grinning, "only you could do that."

"Oh shut it pretty boy." Harry growled good naturedly, "but yes this is my library, all updated to my grandparents time, there are lots of magical books but muggle ones too, even murder mysteries by Agatha Christie!"

"I need in there, please!" Hermione begged him, "can I Harry, please, please, please?"

"Sure, everyone can, lots of room, oh hang on though, I need to get the trunk set up." Harry said.

He came out of the trunk with a manual in his hands and reading from it he used his wand to tap the trunk. It expanded out, then up and shaped itself into a familiar blue box. Anyone who had watched Doctor Who knew exactly what this blue police box was and half expected to see the TARDIS inside. Harry opened the doubled doors and bowed everyone into the large library beyond. Harry was not kidding when he said it was huge, it took up two stories and was at least thirty feet cubed with tall windows flanking a massive stone fireplace. There was a large couch facing the fireplace with two wing back chairs on each side all dark purple leather. Chairs in purple and green were scattered around the room gathered in groups around side tables with tiffany style lamps on them. The floor was white marble and at the center of the room was a pedestal with a large tome on it.

"Welcome to the Potter library, and yes it is bigger on the inside." Harry smirked just as Severus stepped into the blue box, "and no this does not travel through space or time, at least not that way."

"Your grandfather watched the telly I take it?" Susan asked, "Doctor Who?"

"Yea, brilliant isn't it? But unlike the TARDIS this can be shrunk down to a small chest." Harry said grinning.

"Yes, this is amazing." Cho said looking around, "your family is really powerful, can you tell me why I am here again?"

"Because you are really powerful?" Cedric replied.

"Please, I am a pretty little girl with fluff for brains."Cho replied.

"No you are not, you passed the magical tests to even train as a knight." Hermione said.

"Well you belong here more than I do." Draco said, "I am a bigoted little snot really."

"Not any more mate." Ron said, "took you five years after all."

"Oh shut it Weasel brain." Draco said though he was joking with his friend.

Though it had only been a month real time the fact that these twelve had spent quite a few years in very close training made them all good friends, after all they shared so much in common now how could they not be friends? Accelerated magical education was rare, in fact few magical, wither a witch or wizard saw a need for this. The two hundred students that had shown up at Shangri-la had been a pleasant surprise, the maximum most years was around fifty students. It was mostly combat training, the second "year" was when the twelve were tested and passed to train as magical knights. Now they were back in England and charged with dealing with the new dark lady and they were well prepared for their task.

"So Harry how on earth did your family manage to misplaced this library?" Cedric asked.

"Not sure, I was lucky to find the trunk in Flourish and Blots." Harry said, "strange such a large book store would have a small section for historical items."

"Well it is the magical world." Neville said.

"Yea but it's a book store, why something like that?" Hermione asked.

"Why do muggle bookstores have coffee shops in them?" Ginny replied.

"Because muggles like coffee?" Susan said, "we like historical things, and that trunk fit, probably was looking for you too Harry."

"Looking for me?" Harry said, "you mean it's sentient?"

"No, not really, not like the sorting hat or the grading quills at Hogwarts and all magical schools." Ron replied, "more like a homing device, it could have placed itself in Flourish and Blots to wait for you or another family member."

"Good thing to know." Harry said realizing that he had not spent hardly any time in Flourish and Blots before he came back and never had he even poked around the historical items area as he did this time, "well I am going to find some light reading, oh but before I do I need to write someone who will love this."

Harry went and got paper, a ball point pen (he hated quills as they really were not necessary and pens made far better sense). He could have used his computer to type out a letter but his writing was actually quite good and the one he was to write to would like that better. He finished his letter and Hedwig flew into the room just as he finished putting the address on the envelope. He stroked her soft feathers and tied the letter to her leg and after a few words that got her to nip his ear softly he sent her off to deliver the letter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A slender cloaked figure stepped carefully from the fireplace and brushed off ash from her robes. She removed her cloak and a tall thin woman clad in a high collared long gown of navy blue came to view. Her long black hair was tied back from her sallow skinned face with large black eyes, thin lipped mouth and small nose. This was madam Pince, also known to a very few as Eileen Snape nee Prince. She was kept secret and safe at Hogwarts and had spent a few years restoring the vast library book by book. They were her other children and she really did not think most students cared about _her_ books as much as she did. If a student came to her and proved worthy she turned from stony hard to get along with witch to a friendly librarian willing to help out. She came into the Black library and raised an eyebrow at the blue police box sitting in the middle of the room with Harry Potter standing by the open door grinning.

She hoped he was not having her on, this better not be a mock up of the TARDIS as she would have to get upset with the dear boy. She walked past him skirts rustling and into the vast room beyond. She got about ten steps and stopped staring eyes wide in awe at what she was seeing. Books, thousands of books lined the walls from the ceiling to the floor on well made and kept shelves. She saw the pedestal with the large tome and she turned to Harry who had walked into the room hands in the pockets of his jeans. She was speechless, this was the second largest library she had seen in her life, only the Hogwarts Library was larger. She walked to the large tome and saw that it was not really a book but part map part book locater. If she wanted a book in the collection all she had to do was skim through the list and tap the book name with her wand and it would show where it was on the map and would be lit up on the a shelf so one could go get it.

"Thank you lord Potter for letting me come." Eileen said.

"Please, it's just Harry." Harry replied, "I knew you would like it, you do protect the books at Hogwarts so."

"Well if you had seen the horrible state I inherited them in a horrible state, took me a few years to set them to rights." Eileen replied, "I took the job near the end of my son's schooling you know, my dear Toby had died and well Dumbledore was kind to offer the job. At first I hid under the name Irma Pince to not embarrass my dear son but then it became necessary to stay alive."

"I am sorry mother." Severus said walking into the room, "my wicked evil choices cost you so much."

Harry turned and very nearly gasped at the sight of Severus before him, it was not the muggle attire he wore, Harry had seen him in it before. He was clad in a gray button up shirt tucked into dark blue jeans which were tucked into his heavy buckled black dragonskin boots with a matching black waistcoat. His black hair was tied back and he was limping slightly. He had several bruises on his face and his left arm was wrapped from fingers up under his rolled up sleeve. He had a bandage at his neck and Harry could see bruises on his neck and right arm and hand too. He looked as if he had been in a major fight and Harry had hear rumors of the minister getting a gift that make the minister swear that when he got his hands on Severus Snape he would hex him and then give him an order of Merlin. Severus looked around and turned to Harry clearly impressed with the library.

"So what happened to you sir?" Harry asked.

"Oh I found Grayback and had a bit of a run in." Severus said calmly, "might have sent his head to the minister."

"Huh and you got bit right?" Harry asked.

"I hardly went into battle without the proper precautions, I am fully vaccinated you know." Severus said, "still I do not like being the chew toy of a werewolf!"

"You sot him out and killed him, I know your deepest fear." Harry said, "you call Gryffindors reckless!"

"No I would not say I am reckless, mad perhaps?" Severus said, "or…"

"If you are trying to get yourself killed stop, I will not have it!" Eileen said rounding on her son.

"Nor will I." Harry added.

"Nor I." Ginny said stepping into the library, "you did wicked things, you were cruel and horrible and love to scare first years but you are not evil, you have done far more good than evil! You helped me after my first year, you did not have to sir but you did!"

"Well you are a Weasley witch, and I think we all know what that means." Severus said.

"So just saving me because I am very powerful?" Ginny said smiling, "so Slytherin, I know you care sir."

"Come, take a seat sir, madam Pomfrey will have my head if I don't take care of you sir." Harry said.

"For your sake I will." Severus said.

"Dobby!" Harry called and Dobby appeared, "tea please, it looks today for six."

Harry had made sure Ginny and Eileen had seats before he and Ron took their seats. Just as he had expected Sirius and Remus showed up just as Dobby set a fine tea before them all. With the tea were cucumber sandwiches, chicken salad sandwiches, poached salmon, muffins and chocolates along with a lemon cake. Each took a cup of tea and Severus smirked as he realized that Harry had made sure Sirius was not seated anywhere near him. Though Severus and Sirius could get along it was best to not let them set near each other. Severus had a wicked right hook and was not afraid to use it. Harry could stop any fight in his sleep if he had to but really, secretly he liked to see Sirius taken down a peg or two as many of his jokes against Severus were not funny.

"So this is where you are hiding." Came the voice of Tonks, "nice, never thought the TARDIS held a magical library!"

"Hello Auror Tonks." Severus said settling back in his chair, "lovely day don't you think?"

"Well yea, accept I would keep a low profile, the minister was not amused by your gift." Dora replied, she was in her navy blue Auror uniform, a much more sensible option that Moody had got implemented before he left office, it looked like a muggle police uniform, and she was in safe mode with her hair still dark brown and eyes gray, "bet they heard him all the way in the department of mysteries."

"Did he not ask for the head of Grayback?" Severus asked getting himself more tea.

"Well yes he did, publically." Dora relied.

"Well then what seems to be the problem?" Remus asked, "he did what the minister asked and delivered the head of Grayback to him."

"In a lined box, I did make sure that there was no blood in the box." Severus replied, "and used spells to clean it a bit."

"You forgot to put on the tag what it was." Dora said.

"Hmm, well I thought the size and weight with tip him off." Severus replied.

"Probably was distracted by the grease that dripped onto the box from your hair." Sirius muttered, but not quietly enough.

"His hair is not that bad." Dora said actually walking up and fingering a lock of it, "no not at all, very soft actually."

"Get your hands off me girl!" Severus snapped, "I am not your personal toy!"

"No, but Remus is." Dora said getting the poor werewolf to blush, "great to kiss he is, you were nice but your more like a brother."

"You kissed Snape?" Sirius choked out, "cousin that, that…."

"It was under mistletoe well after she graduated Hogwarts." Severus snarled, "I was not expecting that, I am fully aware I am not a handsome man."

"Lots of women would disagree with that love." Dora replied.

Severus turned and glared at her, a glare that got first years running in terror, tears streaming down their faces. It made stronger students snap to attention and say their prayers and wish they had made out their wills. It made Flitwick nervous and Remus actually whimpered. Harry was wondering when he should duck and Ron had gone pale. The only ones not affected where Eileen who was calmly pouring herself more tea, Ginny who just raised an eyebrow and Dora who was grinning at Severus. His glare was getting worse, a vein was pulsing in his forehead and he looked as if he was going to blow. His best death glare was not working on Dora Tonks as he did not scare her, she knew he would never harm a student or her as an adult, he was not one to start a fight but gladly finished it, however, he would never harm her.

"Dear he is going to bust a blood vessel, you might want to take a seat." Eileen said.

"Fine, how about on your lap Severus?" Dora said then pouted as Severus put up a shield charm, "oh fine, take away my fun!"

"You are annoying!" Severus snapped, "what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I never had a sibling, you seem perfect for that role." Dora said, "big brother."

"Mother!" Severus said, "she, she…"

"Dora leave Severus alone, Severus dear she is just teasing and means nothing by it." Eileen said calmly sipping her tea.

"You two do act like brother and sister." Ginny said, "I think it is refreshing to see you as human sir."

"Don't you dare start Miss Weasley or you will be in detention until you graduate!"

"I might like that." Ginny shot back.

"I will tell your mother." Severus said.

"You would not dare!" Ginny said looking at him in shock as he smirked at her, "you would, that is evil! I have not got a single howler from her, I don't need to break that record!"

"Then do behave yourself miss Weasley." Severus said.

Ha! He still had it as the youngest Weasley was cowed now and Harry, well he was smart enough not to start with him. Later that day Severus was being treated by Poppy as it was time for his bandages to be changed. He sat shirtless and barefoot on the sturdy kitchen table while she removed the bandages and looked at his arm. As he had been clawed up and bit by a werewolf he needed to take antibiotics and what was more the wounds had to be sewn up. He had quite a few stitches closing the wounds and the redness around them had faded. Poppy dressed them carefully and bandaged his arm before she scanned him checking his bruised ribs before she started to work on his neck where he had been bit. This was the worst of his wounds, layers of stitches and potions had been given to close the wound and to keep him alive and the infections at bay. The vaccine was great to keep him from getting Lycanthropy but ironically without that "protection" the bacteria could kill him without antibiotics.

Severus looked up in surprise as both the aged headmaster and the minster of magic came into the room. Dumbledore looked sad at seeing him hurt, and really he was, it was clear he did care about him and Harry and was trying his hardest to see those under him as people not things. The minister paled at the damage Severus had taken, his neck was being dressed and bandaged at that time and if the minister had been thinking of punishing him that left as he realized how hurt Severus was. Poppy finished bandaging his neck and turned to his ankle to bandage the sprain then she set to work on the bruises and such over his chest and back. Severus had the nerve to smirk at the minister as if his wounds were nothing and he was not in pain (which he was but refused to admit it). He dared not go for his wand and hoped the minister was not too terribly angry with him.

"I take it you received my gift?" Severus asked innocently. "I do recall you did ask for his head."

"Yes, well I did, but I was not aware you would be so hurt as a result!" Fudge said.

"This is nothing, try being hexed by an angry witch, now that is painful." Severus said.

"Yes, well thank you, you will get an order of Merlin first class, yes full ceremony too." Fudge said, "much evil is being destroy now."

"Something happened did it not?" Severus asked, "you both look pensive and I know I did not do anything I should not have."

"Oh no my boy, you did not, but you are hurt." Dumbledore replied.

"Well I will need lord Potter's help you see, he does get along with the Goblins they don't like me you see." Fudge said.

"Maybe you should stop threatening to bake them in pies." Severus shot back, "what happened?"

"Well you see we need new guards at Azkaban, seems someone was able to destroy the whole lot of Dementors." Fudge replied.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_So I brought in a bit of Time compression magic here. Future Harry is not battle trained at all even though he was an Auror. He never did have to fight much and only learned spell craft and very basic hand to hand combat in his Auror training. He had to train to be a warrior and do so in as little "real time" as possible, he is still physically fifteen, but experience-wise nearly twenty or with his memories far older, but not really if that makes sense. Two hundred from Briton, most, but not all from Hogwarts trained with him._

_There is a reason I made Draco a magical knight, I think with the right influence and such he would turn out just fine. He is a very passionate wizard and with the proper guidance he could do great things and here he had five "years" of training. He is not friends with Ron, they still can annoy each other but mentally both have grown up and both are on the same side, the side of light and good. _

_Now I like Doctor Who, yea for you Brits reading thanks! I took a bit of a liberty and had Harry's paternal grandparents know about the muggle world. James had to inherit his sense of humor from somewhere and what better way to hide a library than the way Harry's grandfather did? Normally as a small "innocent" trunk then with a few spells and such it turns into a lovely blue police box. _

_Anyway do review please!_


	14. Chapter 14: The Battle of Azkaban

Chapter Fourteen: The Battle of Azkaban:

_The muggles will soon move… How? Who exposed our world? The new dark lord, the killings and mass murders cannot be hid… Cameras pinpointed the new death eaters and we are doomed… No we are not, I have a plan…_

Harry made the final checks to his armor and weapons and turned to face those gathered here for battle. It would take at least a month for the goblins to fully ward the prison even with all the help that they were getting from willing witches and wizards. Word had come that there was an attack planned on Azkaban and that was why every warrior that could be spared in Great Briton was here on the shores of the barren rocky island barely one week after the news the Dementors were gone. The island was four miles long by two wide with only the prison complex on its rocky barren lands. Harry stood on the battlements that rose fifty feet from the ground, the walls were smooth black stone that were nearly impossible to scale or batter.

Behind them was the prison complex divided into four buildings. On the north side was the men's prison, then on the west were the barracks for the Aurors and staff, the hospital wing, administrative offices, and a space that might have been a library at one time. These were divided into two, the northern half was for the wizard's prison the southern for the women's prison with both sides identical. On the East side was a disused church and what had been a library but was now home for the Dementors when they had guarded the prison. Finally there was the women's prison on the south, just as large and grim as the men's prison with as dreary an unused exercise as the other prison.

Harry hated the prison, oh he knew that prisoners had to be kept from society but he was not a fan of warehousing the prisoners. He believed that good constructive work where they could advance and contribute to society even locked up was the best way to do things. Very few prisoners deserved the death penalty, rapists, murderers and terrorists did deserve to die, all others could and should be reformed with work and even study and church. But Harry was not here to reform prisoners, he was here to stop the dark lady Bellatrix. He his fellow knights were in mithril plate armor over chain mail with dragonskin fatigues that were navy in color with heavy buckled dragonskin boots. They had patches on the sleeves of their tunics that had a red dragon on a green background, the symbol of their knighthood here in Britain.

"Ready for some fun?" Draco asked Harry as he tighten the strap on his helmet.

"Yea, word has it she has pulled out all the stops for this invasion." Harry replied, "looks like her majesties troops are ready."

"Can't see them, that is a good sign." Neville replied, "we make a fine target."

"Here we go!" Harry replied. "Oh she is not very bright, brooms and flying carpets?"

"Get ready, on my mark." Severus said from where he stood, clad all in black from his dragonskin clothing to armor, cloak and helmet, "steady, and now!"

It was at first a slaughter as the well trained magical troops let loose with all they had. The first wave was wizards and witches and proved easy to take down. The second wave though came from the sea out of invisible submarines and the majority of those that lumbered up were trolls and werewolves, the vampires would come later as the sun was fast setting and they were very hard to kill. The knights stood their ground on the battlements, waiting for the enemy to come to them. All but Harry who gave a hiss and at once a large dragon came flying up and let him jump on her back. The other dragon warriors were not sure if they should be amused or annoyed as Harry was letting Norberta show just how fierce a Norwegian Ridgeback could be. Harry gave a hiss and did a flip off the dragon and let her go to work with her claws, teeth and tail while he started to wade through the dark horde.

It became very clear that Harry was extremely powerful, even Harry was surprised a bit at how powerful he really was. He had been warned he held back subconsciously in his training but he had not realized how much until now. He started to just go with the power and let it flow around him, as he carried no shield and used two swords he reigned death on death eater, werewolf and other creatures. He leaped up to land on a troll, stabbed through the back and flipped off to cut through the throat of another troll. He was on the ground running before they hit the earth and was through several more enemy before they realized he was there. On he went fighting killing and creating a wide swath of destruction on his own, that is until he came face to face with Bellatrix. Unlike Voldemort who had made multiple Horcruxes she had not and as a result she was had far more power than Voldemort as she had a more complete soul. She was clad in black armor over her black battle robes, she had twisted bone into her hair and her lips were blood red against her pale skin.

"Well the ickle baby Potter thinks he is a warrior." Bellatrix taunted.

"No, not warrior, magical knight." Harry said wand out, "want to see what I can do?"

"Well you did kill much of my army, I am not happy with that." Bellatrix said, "but you are so powerful, this is the first time you realized that isn't it? I can train you to your full potential, I can give you thinks you can only dream of."

"I dream really big, I like world peace, can you give me that?" Harry asked, "or my parents back? Or Mrs. Figg? Can you give me back the childhood I lost?"

"What is a worthless squib to you?" Bellatrix said.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL MRS. FIGG WORTHLESS!"

Harry saw red and he attacked Bellatrix, he was still not fully matched to her but that did not matter he was taking the battle to her personally! Now it must be noted that Harry was a gentleman, that normally he would never, ever hit a woman but Bellatrix? Well that was another matter and he actually drove his fist into her face, this got her mad and she lunged at him and grabbing him activated the portkey around her neck taking Harry with her away from the battlefield.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As soon as Harry had jumped on the dragon and flown off Severus had swore horribly, then he set to work in his part of the battle. As a potions master he not only could make potions for healing and such he could make potion weapons. As the magical military was wearing protective gear and had dug in, literally a hundred yards from the walls Severus threw the occasional potion bomb at the enemy that broke through. Between the walls of Azkaban and the line of soldiers Severus had set up potion mines, and he was the one that could trigger them. On a signal the magical soldiers lines were "broke" by the dark horde and they spilled through into "death dunderhead alley" as Severus cheerfully called it. On they went, near the walls before Severus used his wand to set off the mines. There were flashes, bangs, and howls and shrieks of pain and shock, Neville looked over at the twisted remains of the dark horde then at Ron.

"Now you know why Severus was my greatest fear?" Neville said to Ron.

"Yea, those were nasty, I don't want to know what they were!" Ron said then added, "bloody hell that is what Fred and George were up to these past two weeks!"

"Yes, and very helpful they were, they are not all about jokes you know." Ginny added tossing down several "witches only" spells "oh my guess that had to hurt."

"I think my bits hurt." Ron said, "why that Ginny?"

"Gets rid of a weapon, most of those don't know how to use their equipment right, therefore they do not deserve to have it." Hermione replied, "don't worry that spell cannot be used on the innocent. As long as you have not taken a woman by force then you have nothing to worry about."

"Um what the hell is Harry doing?" Susan said getting them to look over where Harry was fighting, "he is not holding back."

"No he is not." Blaise said, "not at all."

"Wow, he is truly the knight of our age." Luna added.

"Too true, no he would not go after her himself why that bloody wanker!" Cedric shouted.

Harry had managed to cut through the troops to the point he was now facing Bellatrix. They seemed to talk for a few moments and then Harry was shouting at her though no-one could hear what he said. He actually hit her so it had to be very bad for him to even do that. Then he grabbed her and they were gone. Severus lost it, he jumped from the battlements and "flew" to the ground below. He cut through death eaters and the dark horde in his wake not leaving any alive as he made his way to where Harry had been. He swore violently and drove his sword through a werewolf and blasted the head off a vampire with his wand. He turned back to the battle which was now mostly mopping up as nearly all the dark horde was dead. Zach Smith pulled his sword out of the back of a hag and looked up at Severus and reached up to remove some offal from his armor.

"You had a bit of troll I think on your shoulder sir." Zach said.

"Thank you, now I have a certain brat to find by the name of Potter." Severus snarled.

"Well he is Harry, child of destiny and all that." Zach said, "he just found out the power that goes with that."

"Yea and knowing Harry after this we all will have to drag him from where ever he hides trying to get away from himself." Hermione said, "he just does not see how good he is."

"No, no he does not, and I try to show him how good he is." Ginny said, then reaching a hand up to the com-link she and the others on her side wore, "he is at Hogwarts."

"Mr. Potter when I get my hands on you…." Severus began.

"You can punish me later sir, I have an injured wizard that Bellatrix was toying with." Came Harry's reply, "she really worked him over, I will need and healer Sty from St. Mungos."

Now Severus was worried, he was needed by Harry than whoever he had really as in horrible shape and Severus would hex Harry himself if it was him and he was not saying. Mostly because calling for healer Sty meant that someone had lost a limb, if it was Harry well Severus would find that limb and beat him with it! No he would lock the brat up to keep him out of trouble! He was not a happy man as Harry had gone off on his own and ended up in some sort of trouble that he was sure of.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry had ended up in a cavern and had acted quickly, he had a potions bomb out before Bellatrix could react and had thrown it at her. She did not get a strong enough shield charm up in time and was blasted back badly wounded, her left arm holding on by a single thread of flesh. Harry fixed that problem for her with a slice of his wand, the arm fell to the ground and Harry sent more hexes and curses at her cutting her badly and forcing her to retreat. She had no choice but to flee leaving Harry in the vast caverns. He took out a device and set it up sending out a beacon straight up and out of the caverns he was in. He then took out another device tapping it with his wand and seeing on the screen there were people still here deeper in the cave systems.

He made his way carefully down, swords out and came on several guards guarding dismal cells with prisoners in them. To his shock and rage most were children, little children that were hurt and once more he saw red. No-one hurt a child on his watch, no-one and he attacked full out. The death eaters stood no chance and all ten fell to his swords. The prisoners looked up in awe at this teen warrior come to rescue him, his cloak was tattered, he was splattered with blood and was hurt but they did not care, they knew he was here to rescue them. He set two more beacons connected to the first and with his wand unlocked the cells freeing the prisoners one by one. Those that could walk helped bring out the other wounded and the older children did their best to comfort the children.

"You are Harry Potter." A young boy said awe in his green eyes, "you came for us."

"Yea, yea I did." Harry said, mostly so that when word got back to Bellatrix it would mess with her head, "I could not let her continue her great evil here. Oh and help is on the way too."

"Thank you sir." A young teen witch said, "thank you."

Harry continued on down the tunnel finding more cells and freeing the prisoners there though unfortunately the further on he went most cells held dead prisoners. He was sure many of these had been Voldemort's prisoners and that Bellatrix had just taken up where he left off. He came to a heavily barred door and took out the Potter sword, a goblin made blade that he used to slice through the door. He saw stairs and started down them in a scene from hell below, he very nearly got sick but knew he had to go on. He saw that most of the mutilated prisoners here were dead, it was clear all were used for experiments and as he went on not one was alive. That is until he got to another door, sliced through it and came to a set of six cells. In five of them the tortured remains of wizards, all but one who lay barely alive, legs hacked off his naked body covered in blood and filth. Harry recognized him as Augustus Rookwood and he looked very close to death.

"Leave me, not worth saving." Rookwood said as Harry entered the cell, "before you do, did she fail in getting Azkaban?"

"Yes, you warned us, and you destroyed the Dementors," Harry said remembering talking to Rookwood in the future about a theory, "she did this to you for that?"

"No, before, my house elf, told him to report anything he found." Rookwood said, "she has no idea."

"Here, let's clean you up and we are getting out of here, brace yourself this could hurt." Harry said casting as gently as he could several cleaning charms on the man then removing his own cloak and wrapping the man in it, "come on, let's get out of here."

"Not worth it, evil, so evil and done evil things." Rookwood said, "not brave like Severus, no coward is me."

"No, no you are not and I will not leave you." Harry said.

He carried Rookwood out of the cells, past the room of horrors and up the stairs where healers, Aurors and soldiers were getting ready to head down to the room below. Harry warned them of what they would find then he head up to the caverns and on a hunch headed up a flight of stairs through a door into a basement. He found stairs that led into a dilapidated manor and realized where he was, Riddle manor. He stepped outside, touched a pendant and said a phrase and was whisked off to Hogwarts and the hospital wing there.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Poppy was waiting for any word on the battle when there was a flash and Harry popped to view staggering, he had a bundle in his hands and was talking over his com-link asking for help from Marita Edgecombe and Eric Sty. She saw the bundle in his arms and had him put what was left of the man on an exam table. She looked on his injuries, both legs were gone, the left to mid thigh the right just above the knee. His arms were both broken and it looked as if he had a few broken ribs. She scanned him and found he had few internal injuries mostly due to starvation and dehydration. She cast a spell to see if he had been sexually assaulted and was relieved when that came back negative, she looked up as healer Sty came into the room. He was a short man with long black hair tied back from his face, a patch of hair on his dark chin clad in lime green healer robes.

"What do we have?" He asked.

"Augustus Rookwood, forty years of age, extensive malnutrition, dehydration, loss of lower limbs, broken ribs, internal trauma, four cracked teeth, broken orbital bone left side, broken arms, radial and humorous left arm, radial humorous and several fingers right side. Lacerations, cuts and burns sixty percent of surface skin, worst are on his back."

"Well let's get in an IV and start some fluids and antibiotics." Sty said, "then we can start working on his back, scans show the worst damage there, lucky I got lots of unicorn thread."

Harry watched as the IV was put in and Rookwood was gently turned over, he was out cold now and Harry was grateful for that as he paled at seeing Rookwood's back. It looked more like shredded meat than a back and he very nearly got sick, still he watched as Poppy cleaned the wounds and Sty sewed them up quickly and with great care. While Sty was working Poppy saw Harry and realized the teen was hurt, he was refusing to show it but she could tell he was suffering from bruises and quite possibly broken bones of his own. He had a cut on his forehead and he was limping slightly and she turned to face him and Harry realized he was in trouble. He turned to leave as he really had a battle to get back to when he ran into a wall of black armor, he turned and very nearly ran into another wall of armor. He saw a very upset Severus glaring at him with a very upset Sirius right by him.

"You have something on your armor godfather." Harry said removing what looked like a bit of bloody bone from his surcoat, "I have to get back to the battle."

"No you do not!" Poppy said, "you have a broken leg, two cracked ribs, a sprained shoulder, and magical exhaustion!"

"I am fine!" Harry said knowing that was a lie and he was not getting away.

"Get on a bed now, or do I need to stun you?" Severus growled.

"If he does not I will." Sirius said.

"Strip down to your pants please." Poppy said and at a glare from Harry, "don't you dare argue with me!"

Grumbling Harry did as he was told and sat on a bed scowling fiercely. He looked horrible, he was covered in bruises and little cuts and it was clear he had used his body as a weapon. Poppy started to heal him up and handed him potions to take. Harry's eyes widened as he finished the last one and realized by the aftertaste he had been given dreamless sleep. He was about to say something when he fell back onto the bed fast asleep, and would be for the rest of the night and perhaps all of the next day.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_So lots going on, first off Voldemort had a lot of followers and Bellatrix utilized them all. Rookwood took care of the Dementors, such a minor character that could have been used in such unique ways. An unspeakable, a death eater, years at Azkaban. What could he have done to redeem himself? Be the one to destroy the Dementors and that is just what I had him do, besides who says he did not come up with a way to do so? We know from the epilogue that the Dementors no longer guarded the prison, was that because they were not trusted? Or something better? That they were destroyed? I would think that Rookwood would be in the best position to figure them out and destroy them._

_Anyway do review please!_


	15. Chapter 15: Revelations and Other Thing

Chapter Fifteen: Revelations and Other things:

_Dudley is dead, was it his mother?... No the plague has jumped magical to muggles now… Soon they will know who we are and blame us for what happened. We are at fault, there is no denying that…_

Harry was happy, well as happy as he could be. It had been a few weeks since the battle of Azkaban and the children that were rescued were thriving. Sure they were traumatized by what they went through, who would not be? But they were being well taken care of and given love and tender care. It seemed the other children, the teens had sheltered the younger ones as best they could in that foul place, and it proved that even in the most horrible places known to man good could still thrive. Rookwood was doing well too, he still was healing and new legs were hard to come by but he did not mind at all, he was very helpful and even helped out with the children. Here was a man who had made a wrong choice and was willing to do whatever it took to do the right thing.

Sirius had been busy in the Wizganmoot, he was fully throwing his power as lord Black. He was bringing his family back to the greatness that had been it's lot for hundreds of years. The last great Black had been Phineas Nigellus Black, headmaster of Hogwarts and all around great guy. The rumors of him being the worst headmaster were spread by his own family as he had done his best to unite the school. As he could not be disowned as he was head of house the lies were spread so much that even Sirius had believed them. He preferred purebloods it was true but he was not bad to half or even muggleborn when he was headmaster. Now Sirius was going to bring the Black family into the modern age and Harry was grateful for that. Today he was at the burrow and grinned as he looked around.

"We got the monies." Fred said walking up, "mum and dad along with Bill are cleaning the Lestrange manor house, it should make a fine orphanage for magical children."

"Though that is not the only reason our dear brother stays in England." George added, "Fleur is here as well."

"Yes, yes she is, not bad really." Ginny said, "in fact she is a good cook, so there is that."

"And she is lovely," Fred said.

"Yes such a pretty witch, Bill cannot possibly know how to show her the proper respect." George added.

"Come off it you two, as if she would want you, or me or anyone but Bill." Percy said walking up, "she loves Bill and he loves her, nothing can change that."

"That is true, I am not into little boys, even boy who lived little boys." Fleur said walking in clad in jeans and a t-shirt that got Harry's brain to shut down, "yes little boys who lived not my thing, little Harry."

"That hurt, but that is why I like Fleur." Harry said looking up at the stunning beauty, "could you tone down the charm a bit?"

"Non, it is defensive, keeps boys not able to think, good for me that way." Fleur said, "you see a pretty girl but I am so much more."

"She means she could have you for a snack." Ginny said.

"True, Ginny teaches me things, she very smart and I like her." Fleur said.

"We so need to have some girl time, talk." Ginny smirked evilly.

"We are gone." Percy said dragging Harry away, "you two talk, we have things to do."

"Yea, show Harry the house." Fred said,

"Yes, he will like that." George added.

They whisked Harry away and showed him the house, it was created out of an old WWII bunker that was on Weasley land. There was a reason this had never been used before by the Weasley family, even with magic three foot thick walls were hard and expensive to cut through, so all Arthur had done was create the garage and that was it. Now though it was a charming house with four children's bedrooms, two bathrooms and a nice master suite with full bath and walk-in closet. The main part of the house was grand indeed, a massive fireplace stood on the outside wall that led to a nice paved patio, and this grand space inside was all open from the library to the living room with the large couches in navy blue to the dining room and kitchen with modern state of the art appliances for both Molly to cook for her family and to cater out of for magical families who so loved her cooking, she was even thinking of opening a restaurant in Diagon alley.

Arthur had been studying Technomancy and had added the runes, charms and the like to make it so that the burrow was now the second building in all of magical Great Britain to have electricity and all it entailed. It had got him a mastery in that art and he was now head of the newly created muggle division at work. He had several departments under him, the new Technomancy regulation office, the miss-use of muggle artifacts office and the muggle relation and law offices. His job came with a hefty pay raise and that, with what he won from the now extinct Lestrange family made his family wealthy. Yet the Weasley family did not flaunt it, not even Ron who in fact refused to do so. He did not feel comfortable with the wealth, not fully. Into the burrow walked the Granger family, they could be around magic easily as they were at the level magically of a squib though they were clearly muggle, or so everyone thought.

"Hello Mr. Granger!" Fred said.

"Hello Mrs. Granger!" George added.

"Hello boys, lovely house, this is such a wonderful place, it feels homely and safe." Greg Granger said.

"I feel at peace here too." Diane said smiling warmly, "Hermione should be here soon, she had her inheritance test to do."

This was a major achievement of one Sirius Black. He had got a law passed that all muggleborn were to be tested for dormant lines they could be part of. It came back that over ninety percent were descended from squibs, very few were truly fully muggle as it was. The Creevy brothers were as was Harry's own mother but other than that most had found they had claims to many dormant families thought to have died out in the last seven generations. Hermione came in and put her book bag down, she had done up her hair today and was in simple navy robes over a navy suit with pink shirt and navy tights. She looked as if she needed to calm herself, Molly came up to let those here know it was time for tea and all gathered around the table to take tea.

"So how did the test go?" Molly asked.

"I found that my father is a squib." Hermione said.

"Explains why I can't get the family line past my great grandfather." Greg said.

"Mum is related to the Dagworth family." Hermione said, "both families went dormant around the same time, so I think mum is a squib too."

"So that is how we had a witch in the family, so what does this mean for you Hermione?" Diane asked.

"Oh well I become head of the Granger family fully as I am magical and I am sorry…"

"We are not, be that as it may you still have to obey us Hermione." Greg said.

"Oh of course daddy, I hope you are not mad I did not think this would happen!"

"I am not, I am so proud of you, so very proud of you." Greg said smiling at his only child, "you are a brave and smart daughter and I could not have done better."

"I agree, we love you Hermione and will always support you." Diane added.

"Thank you, that means so much." Hermione said.

"But I am curious why does the portrait of headmaster Black keep stating you will wed a pureblood, you are not thinking of marrying Sirius are you?" Diane asked.

"When hell freezes over mum, I don't even like him, sure he does great things for our world but he is immature, a bully and I don't like him!" Hermione replied, "headmaster Black is going to get introduced to a can of turpentine if he does not shut it!"

"Ah, well there is lots of time." Greg said. "Any man who wants to marry you, well I could threaten them but warning them would be best. You have your mothers beautiful temper."

"Oh really?" Diane said giving him a mock glare.

"Dad I do not have a temper, and what is the ferret doing here?" Hermione said taking her wand out.

Draco Malfoy was walking up to the house clad simply in a pair of black trousers, dragonskin boots, green button up shirt and black waistcoat. He saw Hermione and paled and stepped back as she walked out of the house to face him not happy at all. Fred and George were outside at once as Draco was not here to see Hermione, in fact he could not stand Hermione and the feelings were tenfold for Hermione. In fact she it looked as if she would hex him on sight. Draco was here as he was going to invest in Fred and George's joke shop as they were not going back to Hogwarts, their mother was not pleased at first but when she saw how much money they were making she relented.

"Ah now Hermione please do not hurt our other business partner." Fred said.

"Right you are, I would like to keep him around." George added, "even if he is funny looking, and a prat."

"Love you two as well." Draco said, "your father here? I wish to give a formal apology for what my father did, I have proof of it, I am most unhappy, I loved him but not what he did, that was going too far and was wrong and I, ah, wow um h-hello lady Fleur."

Fleur had come out and was coolly taking in the new head of the Malfoy family. He was quickly having a hard time even thinking and just stared at her. She just blasted him with full Veela charm that nearly got him to fall to his knees. But he recovered and slowly shook his head, much as Harry had to do and managed to block much of the allure as he could with his Occulumency shields. Though he was still very much affected by Fleur. Arthur came home at that time, he was surprised to see Draco here but waited to see what the young man had to say to him. Fleur walked into the house leaving a shaken teen boy in her wake.

"Hello sir." Draco said, "you have a very lovely home, and family, and Fleur, ah no, family…"

"She can get to you yes." Arthur said smiling, "but she is a great girl, good for Bill, they will be happy together, now what can I do for you Malfoy?"

"I came to apologize for what my father did, I found out and I am not happy he would do that. I loved him sir, I did but what he did was cruel, wicked and not becoming of a Malfoy. I am sorry sir and I apologize for the wrongs wrought on your family and Ginny sir." Draco said, "name your boon and it will be yours."

"Never join a dark lord or lady, you or your kin or your descendants and do what is right for our world." Arthur said, "can you do that?"

"Yes sir!" Draco said taking the hand offered him, "I Draco Lucius Malfoy do hereby swear to never join a dark lady or lord, to bind my descendants to the same on pain of being cast out of the honorable Malfoy family. I do swear to protect the weak, uphold our honorable traditions and pass those on to all who have need to learn."

"Very good, you are honorable indeed Draco, why don't you join us for tea?" Arthur said.

"Are you sure sir?" Draco asked, "there are some here who do not like me at all, and Granger, well I…"

"I will not seat you near her, just do try to not wind her up, she is allowed to do magic here you know." Arthur warned him, "and I will let her."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

Draco walked into the house and sat at the table, Molly served him tea and everyone was nice to him. Hermione was as well as she did not hex him into the middle of next week and that counted for something. Harry remembered the future, Hermione and Draco had never gotten along but they tolerated each other and worked together well enough when needed. Draco was fast becoming the man Harry remembered, he had the last time around helped his father get muggleborn to safety during the second Wizarding war against Voldemort. It was why they were allowed to go free, not even changing sides would have kept them from Azkaban, it was there getting muggleborn free (and out of the country as well to be sure) that kept them out of that prison. Harry was liking the timeline so far, yes Bellatrix had to be found but right now it was as peaceful as it could be and he was enjoying the fact that he and Ginny had been able to change the timeline around like this, for the better.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_So a bit of a transition chapter here, and one with a few surprises. Yes Hermione has ended up as head of the ancient Granger family. But she is still muggle-raised after all. Though one could argue that Hermione comes from a well-to-do upper middle class family (her parents are dentists, that is a profession you can make a lot of money in) that does not mean she and Draco could work ever. She is far too strong willed and he, well he is too and he could not ever earn her respect. Ron and Hermione makes far more sense and in fact reminds me of my parents so much. _

_Anyway, Draco is going to be a far better young man here but he still has his flaws and all. He will still be Draco and yes, there will be Draco hexing by Hermione in the future. He is still Draco after all and is bound to slip up and say something she will dislike._

_Anyway, please review!_


	16. Chapter 16 Back to School

Chapter Sixteen: Back to School:

_What happened to Hogwarts? It is gone, nothing left, the muggles bombed it, we are doomed as we deserve. We all shall die for what is done. No, we have a plan, and we will stop this!_

Harry thought back to the last year and beyond. The memories were fading but he thought to how he had ended up back here with Ginny. Right away things had not gone fully to plan, they had come back a year early first off and then he was hit with a killing curse and met his parents. That was something he needed, he was going dark, he knew that and if not for that he was sure he would have done some pretty awful things in revenge. That had saved him he knew and Ginny, well she too as well. Now he was back at school, and the sorting feast for his sixth year was starting.

He was seated with Ginny, who had her own issues coming back, before they came back Fleur had been brutally killed and Ginny was attacked by a group of Veela who had turned as bad as one could. That effected how she treated Fleur but she was over that now and doing very well. In fact she was friends with Fleur and poor Bill did not know what had hit him. Ginny helpfully told Fleur all about Bill and helped get those two together earlier and Bill was both stunned and happy as well. It did help him get over the fact that Ginny was now considered his equal as the firstborn daughter, over all her brothers who were not happy but could do nothing about it. Ron surprisingly was supportive of her and loved watching the twins have to do as she said even though she was four years younger than them!

"So what will happen this year?" Harry asked. "Who will take over fully for the history job?"

"No, not him." Hermione said glaring up at the head table, "I will kill him!"

"Damn, I owe Blaise." Harry sighed, "he said Padfoot would be teaching and I did not take him seriously."

"Yup, your godfather, here at Hogwarts, professor Snape is not happy, wait, oh I think I know that gleam." Ron said, "after this summer, why do we need to be here again Harry, we have our OWLS and NEWTS, so why are we here?"

"Security." Harry said grimly, "besides Hogwarts has lots she can teach us still."

"Too right, with the largest magical library in the world, bigger than even Yarrow's in America." Hermione said, "got to keep those bloody Yanks in their place."

"Hermione!" Harry said grinning. "I think Ron is corrupting you."

"Shut it Harry." Hermione said.

"Oh look Zach does not look happy." Ginny said.

"He dislikes Padfoot." Hermione said, "we have something in common."

"He is not that bad!" Harry said.

"Says you!" Hermione hissed.

Hermione had not got along with Sirius since day one. Oh she would help take care of him and keep him alive for Harry's sake but the man rubbed her the wrong way. He was too childish for her taste, adults should not be so, so childish like he was! Sure he was a great lord but other than that she could not stand him! His teaching here was about to make her angry. When Dumbledore introduced him Sirius rose slowly, that was strange Sirius normally bounded up. He waved his wand and Hermione blinked, there before her on his new legs was Augustus Rookwood. For a moment the hall was quiet, then there was a loud cheer from everyone here. They had heard how horribly he had been treated and this was something everyone fully supported. To see him up and standing and looking whole and well made most here very happy. Harry looked at Ginny who smiled, things were going well, far better than they could have hoped coming back.

"Never thought he could do a prank." George said grabbing a roll from Ron just as the food appeared.

"No brother of mine, this new professor has potential." Fred replied, "oh dear brother you are green."

"So are you." George said.

"This means war Ron." Both said.

"Don't take my food you bumbling baboons." Ron said dryly loading his plate with food, "then we will not have problems."

"Hands off my food boys." Ginny said as Fred tried to distract her while George tried to steal her plate, "you will not survive if you take it."

"You win Gin-Gin." Fred said.

"Yea, we never can get away with anything with you." George said. "Yea, now that you like Fleur and she you, we are doomed!"

"Girl power." Ginny said an evil smile on her face.

The twins very nearly slunk off and Ginny started in on her feast. Harry handed her a plate filled with cracked crab legs (the house elves not only cooked these up on feast day they cracked them too) with drawn butter along side with a jacket potato drowning in butter. Ginny smiled at him and tucked into the heavenly meal while Harry had a few crab legs then a large steak cooked medium rare getting most people here to stare at him or roll their eyes, mashed potatoes with brown gravy, mushy peas (he loved these), several rolls, then he moved onto a plate with two quails, more potatoes and peas, more rolls and then another plate of nothing but turkey legs. When the main course vanished he took half a treacle tart for himself, polished that off and then fixed himself a banana split. He was a teen boy and like most teens was a bottomless pit when it came to food. Once dinner was done he managed to make his way up to the Gryffindor common room where he ended up with some evening entertainment in the form of Hermione hexing and cursing to twin boys rather badly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next day those who had gone to Shangri-La were seated in one of the few classes they would take, Magical History. The other was Technomancy, for them these were the only mandatory classes as they were beyond NEWT levels in everything else. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Zach, Luna, Cho, Blaise, Draco and Susan took their seats wondering how Rookwood would start his class. They were with their year, all but Cho but she wanted to stay with her friends and so was here with them to wait and see what was to happen. They waited for their teacher to come into the class and fidgeted as they waited for him.

The door opened and Rookwood limped in and stood behind his desk. He was not a tall man, standing maybe five foot eight, he was lean and clad simply in high collared inner brown robes with brown masters robes over all. His brown hair was long and in dreadlocks and he had a pocked marked face with sharp copper eyes. He had a book and the students watched him as he looked them over and then, instead of taking roll he dropped the book violently on the table causing them to jump. He had their full attention and he began to speak in his raspy clear voice keeping their attention fully.

"If you do not pay attention to history you are bound to make mistakes." He said, "like I did, I thought myself wise being a Ravenclaw and so did not study who the dark lord Voldemort really was. I trapped myself, I served him and though I did not kill or torture for him I am a damned soul. I am going to teach you history, how to recognize the cycles and 'predict' the future through studying the past cycles of history. This is a different kind of magic, the magic of true knowledge."

Every student sat up paying full attention. This was a class they knew they were going to learn a lot from. Rookwood had not only healed well but to be teaching so soon after proved there was much for him to do. Bellatrix was laying low right now, with her army destroyed she had no choice but to go into hiding. Hopefully soon she would be found and dealt with. Ginny knew she would have to take her out, that was the only way to defeat her. Hopefully she could take out the evil dark lady before Christmas, that would be a great Christmas present indeed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_So moving along here, back and school but Harry, Ginny and Co do not really need to be there. They are fully educated a bit beyond the NEWTS. But there is still things to learn here. There was a reason Ginny was cold to Fleur and I hope this chapter explained that. _

_Anyway, do review please!_


End file.
